Bound for Life
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy and Shadow are heirs to the two biggest energy companies. Their parents are forcing them to get married but they loathe each other. Will they be able to work together, or crumble at the altar?
1. I've Seen Better

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): New story! Woo! Anyways, this story is a lot more…risqué compared to my other stories. Just letting you be warned. And it switches from third person to Amy's and Shadow's P.O.V. But, besides that enjoy!_

"Mom! C'mon!" An exasperated voice exclaimed. A middle-aged rose colored hedgehog walked into a pricy mansion as a similar looking and younger hedgehog followed her.

"Amelia, we've discussed this a million times and your father and I are not changing our minds," The older hedgehog said. She had blue eyes and curly short quills. She was well dressed and was currently walking through the huge kitchen. Her daughter was a teenager wearing a school uniform and had stunning green eyes. Her quills were straight and long and she was currently glaring at her mother.

"Yes, I can tolerate the whole marriage thing, but why does he have to come here and attend my school?" Amy exclaimed as her mother sighed.

"Amy, this is your senior year and it's almost over. It's also his senior year and I want the two of you to get to know each other more before you get married." Her mother said as Amy groaned.

"This is stupid! No one even has arranged marriages anymore!" Amy yelled as she stomped out of the kitchen. That's right Amy Rose was going to be married off to some guy she's never met.

She thought it was the stupidest thing in existence. Amy had to marry the heir to the _Chaos Emerald Company_. Her family owned the _Rose n' Thorns Company_. Both companies were the two biggest energy companies in the world. Hell both Mobius and Earth. Her parents were both wedded together; her father from the _Rose Industry _and her mother from the _Thorn Company_. It just so happened that they fell in love. So, it wasn't that big a deal to them. They were hoping the same for Amy.

Not happening. Amy has never met the guy, but she sure heard a lot about him. She heard that he was cocky and arrogant. God's gift to the universe. Yeah right…it was one thing to be confident, another to be cocky. Amy rode the elevator up to the fourth floor where her room was. She walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. After a while Amy's mother knocked on her door.

"What?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Please get dress, they'll be here soon." Amy's mother—Elena—said as Amy sighed. Elena soon left her room as Amy walked into her walk-in closet. His family was coming over to drop him off here and have dinner. Not only does she have to marry, but now she has to go to school with him. Amy picked out her outfit and hopped into the shower real quick.

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

I washed my body as I made sure my quills didn't get wet. I can't believe my parents are actually going through with this. I'm only seventeen and I don't need to be married right out of high school. I don't want to deal with this Chaos douche for the rest of my life. I wish I was eighteen already I wouldn't have to listen to what they say. It was different for them, they're both nice. Neither of them are rude! I sighed as I got out of my shower and quickly dried off my body.

I quickly got dress in one of my favorite spring dresses. I was so happy it was almost spring. Station Square is always snowy and freezing in the winter, but absolutely beautiful in the spring. The dress I was wearing was a strapless white and purple dress. The bust had light purple flowers and there was purple and yellow flowers along the skirt. I slipped on my gladiator style, purple suede heels before slipping on matching bangles. I quickly pulled half of my quills back with a clip before spraying on some perfume. I walked out of my room and to the elevator before pushing the button.

I'm kind of glad my mom made me take etiquette classes or whatever. They did more than teach my manners, but they thought me how to walk in heels. Now I don't have to look like an idiot and I can strut in even the tallest heels. When the elevator landed on the ground floor the doors opened. I pushed the iron gate back and heard voices and laughter from the foyer. I walked out to the foyer to see my parents talking to who I supposed were my future in-laws.

"Ah, Amy!" My dad called out making my presence known. I looked over to see two black hedgehogs and a red hedgehog. One of the black hedgehogs was clearly the father and he had blue eyes with slicked back quills. The red hedgehog must have been the mother. She was beautiful she had long quills and bright purple eyes. The black hedgehog didn't look any older than twelve and was playing a Gameboy. He had purple eyes and was staring intently at his game. Please tell me this is a joke…

"Hi," I said nervously as I walked over to where my parents were.

"Char, Derek, this is our daughter, Amy." Dad introduced. I smiled my best smile as I tried to hide my disdain over marrying a kid who hasn't even reached puberty.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Char, which I'm guessing is short for Charlotte, said as she pulled me into a hug. "Don't be afraid to call us Char and Derek. I don't want any Mr. and Mrs. crap," She said as I laughed a bit. Maybe I could tolerate this marriage if she was my mother-in-law. "This little boy right here is our son, Dusk." Char said as Dusk didn't even look up from his video game.

"Don't worry; he's not your fiancé." Derek said as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Shadow is and Tikal is showing him his room," Derek said. Tikal was my family's housekeeper. She practically did everything and anything for the house and our family. "Here is now," Derek said as I turned around. My eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

The black hedgehog walking down the steps wasn't anything, but handsome. He had strong facial features and quills that were turned up with red streaks through them. He was tall, a good foot taller than me, and he had long, lean muscles. His eyes were a piercing ruby red that stared right at me as he walked down the steps. I had to keep myself from drooling.

"Shadow," Derek called to his son. "Meet Amy," Derek said as he motioned to me as I smiled. Shadow raised his eyebrow as he stood in front of me.

"What do you think, son?" Char asked as Shadow scoffed.

"I've seen better," He muttered as my mouth dropped in outraged.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Who does this dick think he is? Where in the hell does he get off talking to me like that?

"Shadow!" His mother hissed as Shadow rolled his eyes. Fuck the cuteness, his personality is nothing short of plain rude. My parents were quick to move the awkward silence to dinner. Mostly the parents filled up the conversation. Derek and Char would occasionally ask me questions and my parents would do the same for Shadow. Sure, he was all nice when my parents had something to say. Dick.

"What are you playing?" I asked as I leaned over to see the game that Dusk was playing.

"Pokémon," He said simply.

"Oo! Which ones have you caught so far?" I asked. Yes, I like Pokémon. Sue me.

"Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Rapidash," Dusk said as I watched him play.

"My favorite is Vulpix," I replied as he scoffed.

"That's a girl Pokémon," Dusk said as I laughed.

"So…I'm a girl, and girl Pokémon? Brock had a Vulpix!" I defended as he turned off his game and began to argue with me. It was all in fun and I loved to watch him get all into it. Dusk was an adorable kid. I wish I could say the same for his brother. Soon after dinner and desert Shadow had to say his goodbyes to his family. I could tell he really loved his family especially his little brother. I thought I saw Dusk tear up a little bit, but I couldn't really tell. I was sitting on the staircase as he walked back into the house. He looked at me before rolling his eyes and walking for the elevator.

"Whoa there, Mr. Sunshine," I said as I stomped towards him. "What's your problem?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

"Nothing, Rosy," Shadow said condescending. I glared at him as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Listen, I'm about as happy about this as you, but if we're going to be fucking married, you better get that attitude check or I'm going to make your life a living hell," I threatened as he scoffed.

"Whatever, Amy, I don't care about this marriage thing, but I don't need some Catholic school girl for a wife," He said before getting onto the elevator. I stood dumbfounded as Shadow waved his fingers before closing the gate. Great…now I had to wait for the elevator to come back down. I woke up the next morning and released I had school. First day with my fiancé. Joy…I took a shower and when I walked out I wiped my mirror. I looked at my reflection and stared at myself.

"He wants hot, well, he's going to get hot," I murmured to myself as I stood to my side. I had a killer rack and ass—at least that's what all the guys tell me before I turn them down. Well, I guess I have to show my _assets _off a little more. Rouge is going to get a kick out of this. I put on my skirt and rolled it so it was an inch shorter. I tucked in my shirt tighter so my boobs would stick out more and I put my blazer on. I put my most killer heels on. The ones that made my legs miles on. They were four inches high and were peeped toe. They had a strap over my foot and were a shiny black. I curled my quills and messed up my hair a bit. I dapped a little lip gloss on before I gave myself a once over.

Feeling sexy enough I sprayed my perfume that guys seemed to be addicted to. Seriously every time I wear it I feel like I get hit on even more. I picked up my back pack and walked out of my room. I took the elevator down and could hear Shadow's foot tapping as soon as I got out. Impatient much.

"Will you hurry up?" I heard his annoyed voice. I walked out to the foyer and I swear his eyes practically popped out of his head. I smirked as I swayed my hips in front of him and opened the door. Shadow followed me out and I got into my white Audi A8. Shadow got into his '67, black GTO while I turned my car on.

"I thought you had a motorcycle?" I asked as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I obviously left it home," He sneered as I glared at him. He followed me all the way to school and parked next to me. I got out of my car and saw him already there waiting for me.

"What?" I asked him annoyed. He had been staring at me for a good three minutes. I knew why, but it was still fun to mess with him.

"So, anything fun to do here?" Shadow asked.

"It's school, a private school, a private religious school. There's not a lot to do," I said as I heard a familiar click of heels. Oh no…

"Amy!" Rouge screamed as I cringed. Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion as Rouge scurried as face as she could over to me. "Is this him?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah…" I grumbled as Shadow scowled over at me. I made a face at him as he just rolled his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Amy's best friend, future Maid-of-Honor." Rouge said sticking out her hand. Shadow shook her hand, but didn't say anything. "Ok…well my boyfriend Knuckles and his friends Sonic and Tails are over there if you want to talk to them," Rouge said pointing over to where they were. Shadow shrugged his shoulders before walking over there. Rouge sent a quick text to Knuckles before turning to face me.

"Ok, is Rays of Sunshine over there the reason why you're dressed up like…well me?" Rouge asked as I crossed her arms.

"Yes and no," I replied as Rouge smirked. "He's been like this ever since last night and apparently he didn't like how I was dressed, so I wanted to show him what he's missing," I said.

"Technically he's not missing anything since he's engaged to you," Rouge said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. Rouge and I walked towards the entrance when I felt an arm around. I groaned as I looked up to see Scourge. "What do you want?" I asked pushing his arm off.

"I just wanted to say, you look mighty fine today," Scourge said as I cringed. He smelt like cigarettes and boozes. It was even eight in the morning yet.

"Back off, Scourge. Like all the other times I've told you, I'm not interested," I said as I pushed past him. I felt him put his arm around me again as Rouge glared at him.

"Boy, you better get your arm off before I break it." Rouge threatened.

"Shut it, bat-girl," Scourge sneered as Rouge glared at him.

"Scourge get off me!" I said as he glared at me.

"Hey,"

_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

I hate my life. I got over the whole arranged marriage thing, but now my parents shipped me to another school during my senior year. I understand this whole shit with merging the companies together, but what the fuck is with the switching schools. This couldn't wait until I graduated. I had to leave all my friends back there. Well…more acquaintances. My only real friend there was Tails and I guess his girlfriend too. I never really cared about getting a girlfriend. I mean I been through all bases, but I wasn't down for a commitment since I knew I was supposed to get married to someone else anyways.

When we got here I was pissed and I took it out on Amy, but now we're both at each other's throats. I was going to try and talk it out with her this morning, but…damn it…the way she was dressed! I had to stop myself from pushing her against her car and taking her in plain sight. Fuck, her legs. Her legs were amazing when I first saw them, but God damn it, those heels just make them even more fuckable. I met her friend Rouge and she seemed pleasant enough. She pointed to her boyfriend and other friends which I was headed over to now.

"Hey," I said as they all looked at me. "I'm Shadow…" I said.

"Amy's fiancé?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"What's up? I'm Knuckles, this is Sonic, and this is Silver," The red echidna said as he pointed to the other two hedgehogs.

"Wow, you're parents are creative," I said sarcastically to Silver who smirked.

"Could say the same for you, _Shadow_," Silver said as we all laughed. If these guys weren't sarcastic I don't think I could handle them.

"So, how's life being engaged?" Sonic asked.

"Shit, I had no problem, but now I have to come here, and that's well…shit." I said as the guys nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's been hell for the past four years, but we just another fucking semester and we're out of here!" Knuckles said as Sonic high-fived him.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked after some general conversation.

"What up?" Silver asked.

"Does…Does Amy usually dress like that?" I asked. If she did, well I think I might need to get a pace maker…or some fucking ice strapped to my dick. I can't be sporting this hard on 24/7.

"Nah, man, I honestly don't know why the hell she's dress like that? Maybe it has to do something with you," Silver said. Was she seriously dressing like that for me? Damn…well maybe I can get use to it. I looked over to see her and Rouge walking over to the entrance when a green hedgehog approached her. He put his slimy arm on her and I automatically saw red.

"Who the fuck is that?" I hissed as the guys looked up to see what I was looking at.

"That's Scourge, a real tool," Sonic said. I literally fumed before I charged over there. Amy was already trying to tell him off, but obviously he wasn't listening.

"Hey," I said as he turned around. Amy looked at me confused, but I ignored her. "Mind not hitting on my fiancé?" I sneered as Scourge chuckled.

"Fiancé? You got to be shitting me?" He said as I growled. I grabbed him and shoved him into the nearest wall. I heard the girls gasp and the guys run over.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked staring at him with nothing less, but hatred. "Listen here, Scourge or whatever, don't touch my girl again, she's engaged to me and no one else, lay the fuck off." I said before throwing him on the ground. I glared at him one more time before I put my arm around Amy and walked into the school.

"Um, mind telling me what that was about, Sunshine?" Amy asked. We've walked for a good five minutes and she hasn't pushed me off. That has to be some sign.

"I may not be happy with this, but I don't want anyone near my fiancé," I said as she smiled up at me. "What?" I said.

"That has to be the nicest thing you've said to me yet," She said as I rolled my eyes. Everybody was already whispering about what happened and the school bell hasn't even rung. This is going to be a fun school…

_(A/N): Tell me what you think? Is it a keeper? Or should I just dump it? All the pictures of Amy's outfit and the cars are on my website. Go check them out. And remember...Review! Review! Review! _


	2. Truce?

_(A/N): Well, you demanded it, so here it is!_

_**APOV**_

I have to admit I was flattered when Shadow stuck up for me and threatened Scourge. It was really…hot. A jealous Shadow; was a hot one. I was sitting in my English class with Shadow sitting behind me. He was assigned to all my classes. No doubt dad made that happen. I didn't really mind. We would ignore each other. The only time he actually reacted is if someone would check me out. Maybe dressing like this wasn't a good idea…

"Rose," Shadow hissed as I turned around.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"Drop the bitch attitude alright?" Shadow said as I glared at him. "What book are you guys reading?" He asked.

"_Macbeth_." I replied before turning around. How can he go from hot to asshole in two seconds flat amazes me. The bell for lunch soon rang and I got up as Shadow followed me.

"Aw, isn't it Amy Rose," The voice that the devil created screeched. I turned around to look at Sally Acorn. Queen Bitch—scratch that—I'm Queen Bitch, everyone knew not to mess with me. She's just a sad wannabe. "Who's this?" She asked batting her fake eyelashes at Shadow. Shadow cringed a bit as he took a step back. I would too, her perfume can be smelled a mile away.

"My fiancée bitch, now back off," I said as she scoffed before cackling. God, her laugh is the most annoying sound I've ever heard.

"Honey, I see no ring," Sally taunted as I rolled my eyes. Yes, because I really want to flaunt my engagement to Shadow Dickhead. _Then why did you tell Sally? _I ignored my inner thought before huffing and walking away. If he really wanted me then he would follow me. I was tired of this skank and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting me riled up. I burst through the school doors before stomping towards Knuckles' car where Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver were waiting. Sonic had some test or shit today.

"Damn, what's got your panties in a knot?" Knuckles asked as I slammed the door closed.

"Sally, who else?" I said as everybody cringed visibly. Suddenly my door was wretched open and I saw a fuming Shadow glaring down at me.

"What, the, fuck, was, that?" He fumed as I glared back at him.

"What?" I spat.

"Why the hell did you leave me with that whiny bitch?" Shadow retorted as everybody watched us.

"I was sick of her so I left," I explained simply. It was obvious, dumbass.

"Didn't think about inviting me along?" He seethed. What a fucking drama queen.

"Are you seriously flipping shit about this? Get over yourself; you're not with her right so obviously you got rid of her. Take a motherfucking chill pill," I said as he gripped the door tighter and fumed.

"Um, not to interrupt, but I rather not have my door ripped off…" Knuckles said as Shadow let go of the door.

"You know what? Fuck you Amy Rose! You can start all this drama all you want and be a little bitch. I don't give a fuck what my parents say! I'm not marrying your crazy ass. I'm going home, fuck you!" Shadow yelled before he stomped away and into his car. His tires screeched before he left the parking lot. He flipped off the guard who checked ID cards and drove away.

I was frozen in shock in my spot. No one, I mean _no one_, told me off like that. Yeah, I've been told off before, but it was more of like 'I'm going to see if I can do this, but I'm about to shit in my pants right now'. Shadow was so confident and so fucking pissed about everything. My heart ached a bit. Did he really not want me that bad? Was I that terrible? I felt a hand on my own as I turned to look at Rouge. I hadn't realized I was crying until Rouge handed me a tissue. We all sat in Knuckles' car as I cried into Rouge's shoulder. Then I realized something…why the hell was I crying over a guy I just met yesterday. Oh hell no. If he wants to mess with fire well he's about to get burned.

_**SPOV**_

I'm done! I'm so done, with this city, this school, and that fucking Amy Rose. No one has ever gotten me this pissed before. I'm a pretty chill guy, but fuck; Rose has another thing coming if I'm going to put up with her shit all my life. I drove all the way back to Rose's mansion and parked my car in the front. I stormed into the house as I made a B-line for the elevator.

"Mr. Shadow? What are you doing home? Where's Ms. Amy?" Tikal asked as she walked out of the kitchen and tried to keep up with me.

"I'm leaving, I don't give a flying fuck about where Rose is," I sneered as Tikal's eyes widened at my choice of words. I didn't care about apologizing because I was just so pissed. Where the hell did she get off leaving me to deal with the bitch? She obviously knew that she was a slutty idiot. Yes, it's obvious, let's leave my fiancé who's new to this school and doesn't know shit with the stupid bitch I apparently hate so much. Fucking genius. I rode the elevator all the way to the fourth floor. Amy was on the third floor. I never got the concept of us having separate rooms because we're supposedly engaged, but still I'm fucking glad. I couldn't deal with her shit. That's why I'm leaving. I was starting to pack my things in my suitcase when my door smashed open. I whipped around to see Amy glaring at me. Oh great…here we go again.

"What do you want now?" I growled.

"Where the fuck do you get off just yelling at me like that and fucking leaving school?" Amy yelled.

"Bitch, I'm not going to put up with your shit if this is what it's going to be like every fucking day," I said slamming my suitcase lid down and facing her.

"You think I want to put up with your shit all my life?" She screamed in my face. I didn't even realize we were in each other's faces until I felt her spit on my face.

"I'm not some crazy whore who likes to scream at people 24/7!" I yelled in her face as she gaped at me.

"First: I'm no whore, V-card, still own it, and if you remember it properly you're the one who started this!" Amy yelled poking me in the chest. It didn't hurt, but she looked satisfied.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" I asked.

"You're the one who walked right up to me and was like, 'Oh, I've seen better'." She said officially doing the worst imitation of me I've ever heard. I admit I was a little harsh when I met her, but I was just so pissed about this whole engagement thing. I wasn't about to back down though.

"Can't take a fucking joke, Rose?" I yelled back as she scoffed.

"That was no joke and you know it, if you want to point fingers in this fucking game or shit then go fucking stare in a mirror, asshole!" Amy screamed before leaving my room and slamming my door. I heard another door slam moments later. Fucking drama queen. I was emotionally and physically drained and decided on a nap. My parents are going to get an ear full when I wake up.

"Mr. Shadow…" I heard a voice said. What the hell? Who the fuck calls me Mister? "Mr. Shadow…please wake up," Whoever the fuck it was started to shake my shoulder and I groaned. I soon opened my eyes to see Tikal standing by my bed. "Sorry for waking you, but Mr. and Mrs. Rose would like to see you in the dining room," She said before turning to leave from my room. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I turned to look at the time. 5:34…damn. I was out for a good four hours. I got up and stretched. I don't know what Elena and Victor wanted to talk about, but I was going to tell them that this engagement was off. Like I said many times before, there was no way in hell that I was going to put up with Rose's shit for my entire life. I rode the elevator down and walked into the dining room to see Amy sitting there with her parents. Great…

"Son, please take a seat," Victor said as he motioned to the seat next to Amy. Hell no…

"I prefer to stand," I said crossing my arms as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down, I don't have cooties," Amy remarked as I glared at her.

"Can you ever just shut up?" I said as she scowled at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, asshole," She said as she turned to face me.

"Bitch," I sneered.

"Fuck you, you self-centered piece of shit." Amy gritted through her teeth as I growled.

"Fuck-"I was cut off by the sound of hands slamming down on the table.

"Sit your asses down and shut your mouths!" Victor yelled sternly as Amy and I reluctantly did so. "Constant screaming, bickering, cursing, and now you two are skipping school. It's only been the first day!" Victor scolded as he paced back and forth.

"I can fix this problem with a simple solution," I said as Amy looked at me in confusion. "Break off this engagement. Obviously we can't sit in a room with each other, how do you expect us to be married to each other?" I said as Victor sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I agree with him," Amy said as I looked over to her. "Don't look so smug," She said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, this is more then a business endeavor for your father and I, we know you two belong together," Victor said.

"How the hell do you think we're meant to be together?" I asked motioning between Amy and I.

"It was clear when you were babies," Elena said.

"That was 17 years ago," Amy said.

"Doesn't matter," Victor dismissed. "You two will be staying in one room," Victor said.

"_WHAT?_" Amy and I roared shooting out of our seats.

"You heard me," Victor said crossing his arms.

"Dad, you got to be kidding?" Amy said as Victor remained silent. "Dad! Aren't you worried about us having sex?" Amy exclaimed. Yes bitch, bring that up. He'll freak.

"Well, by the way you two are acting, I have nothing to worry about," Victor said as our mouths dropped. "Shadow, Tikal has moved your stuff into Amy's room." Victor said as I slammed my fists on the table.

"You can't seriously make us do this!" I yelled.

"Well, seeing how you two are still minors and are under our guardian ship, why, yes, I think we can." Elena said as Amy groaned and collapsed on the table. "Now, we expect you two to go to school tomorrow, in the same car and stay for the whole day." Elena said before she left with her husband. Pricks.

"This is just lovely," I spat out. If I was pissed before I'm motherfucking livid now. Amy just got up and marched out of the dining room without saying another word. I sighed before pulling out my phone and calling Tails.

"_How's life engaged?" _He answered as I groaned.

"It fucking sucks," I mumbled.

"_Ah, Amy Rose isn't the love of your life yet?" _Tails said as I growled.

"No, and she never will be. Not all of us are lucky to find our 'true love' in the first grade." I said my voice laced with sarcasm.

"_Whoa there, Ms. Panties-n-bunch," _He said as I rolled my eyes. _"It's been one day, how bad could it be?" _Tails asked. Oh, he doesn't know the half of it.

"Let me put it this way, there hasn't been one positive thing exchanged by us. The only thing maybe was when she told me that when I threatened some douche it was the nicest thing I've done," I explained remembering Scourge. What a fucking tool.

"_You like her." _Tails stated blatantly.

"What? Have you not been listening to this conversation?" I asked.

"_Yeah, yeah. Arguments, negative shit, and supposedly hating each other. But answer me this my friend, why did you defend from someone hitting on her?" _Tails asked. Are you kidding me?

"Dude, the guy was a tool and she clearly looked uncomfortable. My mom raised me to be a gentlemen and I was simply disposing of some trash." I explained my case. I wasn't jealous if that's what he was going for. Amy can go date anyone she wants. I don't give a flying fuck if she made out with a guy right in front of me.

"_Mmhmm…keep telling yourself that, but I think you should give this another shot. Direct the passion you put into arguing into something else." _Tails said as I sighed.

"Her parents are putting us in the same room." I said.

"_Are you guys sharing a bed?" _Tails asked.

"What?" I asked shooting out of my seat.

"_Are you guys sharing the same bed?" _Oh my God. How could I've not think about this? I quickly said my goodbyes to Tails before sprinting up the stairs. Screw the elevator. It was too slow. Once I got to the third floor and I burst into Amy's room to see her sitting on the bed looking at me confused. Fuck…there really is one bed. I fell on my knees and smashed my fists on the ground before groaning.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked.

"There's only one bed." I mumbled through the carpet.

"Yeah…mom and dad are really cutting no slack." Amy said before sticking her earphone back in her ear. The other one was just dangling down. I sat up to look at her and thanked God that it wasn't all pink and girly. Yeah there was some pink, but it was tolerable. She had two windows which her bed faced and the walls were brown. The walls with the windows were cream. She had pink lanterns hanging from the ceiling. She had wooden floors, but I was sitting on a shag, cream and blue rug. She had a king size bed with a bed frame that doubled as drawers. She had a blue chair in the corner of her room and an entertainment system across from her bed. All in all it wasn't a disgustingly girly room, but it was tolerable. I stood up and noticed my things by Amy's closet.

"I made some room for you in the closet," Amy said as I looked over to her in confusion. Her back was faced to me and she was on her laptop reading something. She sighed before closing her laptop and turning to face me. "Can we start over?" She asked.

"What?" I said in even more confusion.

"Start over. Clearly our parents think we need to be together or some shit and I don't feel like sharing a room with an asshole." Amy said. I opened my mouth as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose, your fiancée." She said as looked at her hand. I do have to admit that my parents seem to be really trying hard to work this out. Even her parents are trying hard. I guess we do owe it to them to try a little more.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, my pleasure." I said as I shook her hand. She smiled at me brightly and I actually felt for once that maybe we can do this. There was a moment of awkward silence before I cleared my throat. "I'm going to take a shower, is that alright?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead," She said before turning towards her computer. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my suitcases. I started to unpack all my essentials deciding to leave my boxers in my suitcase before grabbing some pants and my toothbrush.

"Bathroom?" I asked as Amy pointed to the door opposite of the closet. I walked over and entered the bathroom. It matched her room pretty much and was a full out bathroom. I could probably have a small party in here. She had a Jacuzzi tub and a rainfall shower or whatever the hell it's called. There were two sinks and I noticed how she moved all her stuff to one side. I placed my toothbrush in the holder thing before opting to go take a shower. I appreciated that Tikal—or Amy—put my shampoo and soap here. I didn't want to smell like Black Raspberry Vanilla. I quickly washed up and got out. I didn't have homework in any of my classes…well the ones I went to. I changed and brushed my teeth before walking out of the bathroom. My jaw dropped as I saw Amy in nothing but a short nightgown. Was she trying to kill me?

"Like what you see?" Amy asked shaking her ass a bit. Fuck yeah. If she bent down a bit there's no doubt that I'll have a nice view of her ass. It was a short silk and lace thing and…fuck she was trying to kill me. I flicked my eyes up back to her face to notice her staying at my abs. Oh yeah, baby…check out the merchandise.

"Could ask you the same thing," I smirked as she blushed and walked over to her bed…or our bed. I turned off the lights as I walked over and plopped down on the opposite side. Amy started moving two pillows in between us and I raised my eyebrow.

"No funny business." She scolded before turning around. Coming from the girl who dressed in practically nothing. Wet dreaming tonight.

_**APOV**_

I woke up to see Shadow still sleeping. He was lying on his back with his mouth slightly parted. He actually looked…cute? Weird. I'm kind of glad that I decided to call a truce with him. We haven't actually talked or anything, but that flirting last night was way better than arguing. I might of tipped the scales a bit, by putting on my shortest nightgown, but you know what they say, sex sells. I carefully got out of bed not to wake him up. I usually got up around six and there was no need for him to get up that early anyways. He's a guy. How long does he have to take? I crept quietly to my bathroom and closed the door.

I expected myself from last night and saw that my curled hair was in a big jumble. Gross. I striped off my nightgown and turned the shower on. I brushed my teeth as I waited for the water to get warm before hopping in. I saw Shadow's shampoo and soap there and remembered my talk with Tikal last night.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm so pissed! Why the fuck do my parents think this is a good idea? It's bad enough we live in the same house and go to the same school, but now we have to share a room! This is so fucking stupid! I walked into my room and closed the door. I collapsed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was about to text Rouge before Tikal entered. She put Shadow's suitcases by the side of my closet as I glared at her._

"_Glare all you want it's not going to change a thing." Tikal said surprising me. _

"_Now you're backing this up? C'mon!" I groaned flying back on my bed. _

"_Amy," Tikal said as she sat next to me on my bed. "If you're going to be negative about this whole thing how do you expect to work?" She asked. I didn't answer because I knew she was fucking right. Damn it. "You have to be more opened minded and not be so quick to close out Mr. Shadow. He's a nice guy, I can tell and if you give him a chance you'd be able to see that too." Tikal said patting my hands. "Just take some baby steps. Start by reintroducing yourself and some small gestures would help." She said handing me his soap and shampoo. I smiled weakly before she left the room. I guess I can give it shot…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tikal is very wise for her age—23. After talking about it with Rouge for sometime—of course she agreed with Tikal—I decided to take their advice and roll with it. Nothing has gone completely wrong yet, but I'm still a little apprehensive. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. After blow drying my quills and styling them—straight for today—I realized I forgot something. Clothes. I groaned as I looked at the clock in my bathroom. Seven. Shit, Shadow will be awake. I really hoped not. I opened the door slightly and looked around. I didn't see any sign of him. Phew, the coast is clear. I tip toed out of the bathroom and walked quickly to my closet. I walked in and shut the door before screaming.

"What are you doing in here?" I exclaimed looking at Shadow. He was staring at me wide-eyed with a handful of clothes in his hand. He eyed my legs and the towel before stuttering.

"I was just getting my clothes, sorry," He mumbled before maneuvering around me and out the closet. I heard the sound of the bathroom door closing before hearing a loud, 'Fuck'!

I giggled a little bit before grabbing my uniform and underwear. I quickly dressed and put on a light amount of makeup before walking downstairs. Tikal was there cleaning up the dishes she had dirtied from making breakfast. I ate silently before Shadow came down looking at the ground. He shoveled down his food as I laughed. He looked at me curiously with a mouth full of food. He swallowed before speaking.

"What?" He asked.

"You do realize that looking down at the ground and eating your food like a starving dog are not going to get rid of what happened this morning?" I asked as he smirked a bit.

"Yeah…sorry about that." He said as I waved him off.

"It's not like your going to see it sooner or later." I said. He stared at me for a bit before going back to eating. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Obviously he was going to drive and I tossed him his keys. I don't trust him yet to drive my baby. We arrived at school and I saw as Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic watched us carefully. Rouge shot me a warning look as I rolled my eyes. It was not like I was going to punch him…even though I was tempted not less than 24 hours ago. Sally and Scourge were making out in his car which wasn't shocking. They always did that and then would flirt with others. I'm going to call a whore call on those two. Shadow looked at me confused when he saw them.

"Did you honestly expect any less?" I asked as he shook his head.

"It's a little traumatizing though," He said as I laughed. The rest of the school day continued with nothing but the extent of that. We would crack jokes, but I didn't really learn anything about him. I will have to fix that.

_(A/N): Woo, second chapter done. Anyways, Amy's room and nightgown are on my website if you want to check them out. Sorry for taking so long. Fanfiction was not letting publish anything. Lame. _


	3. 20 Questions

_(A/N): School is a beez!_

_**SPOV**_

Gym. Only class I didn't have with Amy since the boys and girls were separated by periods. Yes, because putting us in different gym classes will ultimately prevent us from having sex. Stupid ass school. I walked into the locker room where I saw Silver there. Silver was a pretty chill guy and I was happy to see someone I knew.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Silver asked as he pulled his gym shirt over his head. I opened the locker next to his and started to dress into my gym clothes. "I didn't know you had this class?" Silver asked.

"Same," I said slipping on my muscle shirt and gym shorts.

"Should have told me, we could have walked over together." Silver said as we left the locker room. We had lunch before this and I walked Amy to her class since I saw Scourge eyeing her earlier. Motherfucker doesn't learn.

"Sorry, man, basketball?" I asked when I saw some people playing a few games.

"Free play, since everybody is a senior in this period and the gym teachers are chill they let us do anything we want, as long as it is 'active'." Silver explained as he pointed to the people walking around the gym. I guess that's considered active. "Oh, and I forgot to kind of tell you…" Silver said before I heard an ear-bleeding voice.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Rose's fiancé," Scourge said walking over to me with his posse or some shit. He looked even more like a douche with his wife-beater and extreme sagged shorts. He still had his sunglasses—while indoor. Douche.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Just tell me this," Scourge said putting his arm around my shoulders. Fucker has two seconds to get his arm off me before I break it off. "When is this little façade going to be done with?" He asked as I twisted his arm. He hissed in pain as I pushed him on the ground.

"No façade, keep up with the news and not porn. The engagement is real shit and if you touch Amy or me, for that matter, I will personally break all of your fingers." I threatened as Silver chuckled behind me. I brushed off my shoulder and walked away from the ass-wipe.

"Pretty hilarious," Silver commented as I smirked. We played a bit of one-on-one basketball before heading back to the locker room. I wiped off the sweat from my body and was quick to put deodorant and spray on. No need smelling like PE. Silver and I parted ways when I headed to Government. I walked in and quickly saw a class of females. Oh Lord…Their attention was quickly locked on me and I could feel myself gulp. I was in the lioness den and I was a juicy piece of meat.

"Hey there, Shadow," I heard a familiar voice purr…or at least attempt to. I turned to my side to see Sally. Oh crap, it's the leader of the pack. "What are you doing here?" She asked trailing her finger down my chest. Oh God, please tell me this isn't Gov, I really don't want it to be. I kindly pushed her hand away and took a step back.

"I'm just looking for A9." I said as my eyes flickered to the sign by the door. A6. Fuck.

"Well, you found something better," Sally said grabbing my tie. Oh God, I can smell her perfume—as know as Death by Flower Stink. Ok, if I'm maneuver fast enough maybe I could book it and escape from their clutches.

"Wrong class," I heard Amy say from behind me as she pulled my blazer. Thank God. Amy hooked her arm through mine as we walked away from the Lioness Den.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked as we entered our class.

"That was Pep and Cheer PE. When they're not practicing they hang around the coach's classroom." Amy explained as I sighed.

"Is there an alternate way to get here?" I asked as Amy laughed. We went through class listening to the teacher lecture about how a bill got approved. When the bell rang I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and walked with Amy out of the classroom. I don't know if it's because I'm ahead of the curriculum or because we're out of here in two months, but I've got no homework besides a Calculus worksheet which I can do in class. Easy senior year.

"Do you have any homework?" I asked. I know we had every class together, but there was something that she could have.

"Nope, just that calc worksheet." Amy asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Rouge exclaimed as she saw us walking over. "Knux and I are heading over to the mall, want to come?" She asked as I looked over to Amy. She seemed to be thinking about her options before she shook her head.

"Nah, we'll just head home, if you want, you guys can stop by for dinner," Amy offered.

"Is Tikal going to make her lasagna?" Knuckles asked.

"I could ask her if you want-"Amy was quickly cut off.

"I'm in, c'mon babe," Knux said as Rouge rolled her eyes and got into his Dodge Charger.

"What about you guys?" I asked looking over to Sonic and Silver who were chilling by Silver's truck.

"Got some homework, but I'll stop by for dinner." Silver said as I looked over to Sonic.

"Um, same," He said scratching the side of his neck. I raised my eyebrow as he looked at the ground. Weird…Amy and I said our byes to Silver and Sonic before getting in my car and driving back home.

"You know, next time your parents come you should tell them to bring your motorcycle," Amy said as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. I loved my motorcycle, she was my baby. Her name is Lucy and she is the prettiest Ducati out there. I missed her.

"I want to ride," Amy said as visions of her arms wrapped around me riding Lucy around town filled my head. Whoa, wait. I never let anyone on Lucy besides me. Why am I thinking about letting her? I mulled over my thoughts as I pulled into the garage. Amy grabbed her bag and got out of the car. I followed her up to our room. I need to get out of this uniform.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Amy asked as she walked through the closet.

"It's March…" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I have an indoor pool. C'mon, it's not like we have anything better to do." Amy said as she grabbed a bathing suit and ran out to the bathroom before I could see what it was. I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing a swimsuit—my only one—out of my suitcase. I quickly changed into my white and black trunks and grabbed a towel from the linen closet next to our room. I leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom when the door opened.

"C'mon," Amy said as she walked out in a towel dress, cover-up thing. Damn. Don't get to see her in her bikini.

_**APOV**_

We rode the elevator down to the ground floor, which is below the first. Shadow held the iron gate open for me as I walked out of the elevator. We walked through the hallway before I opened the door to the indoor pool. The room was glowing with the blue color from the pool. Shadow looked around and nodded impressed.

"Are we actually going to swim or just float around?" Shadow asked laying his towel on a chair. I stared at his eight-pack for a bit before looking up at him. He had a smirk on his face. I hate it when he always catching me checking him out. Observant fucker. I'll get him back.

"Um, just float around; remember everybody is coming for dinner." I said as he nodded. That reminded me that I had to tell Tikal to make lasagna. I walked over to the intercom on the wall before pressing the button for Tikal's room. She would always relax in her room around this time before she started dinner. "Hey Tikal," I spoke to the intercom.

"_Yes Ms. Rose?" _I heard her voice shortly.

"The gang is coming over for dinner; do you think you can make lasagna?" I asked.

"_No problem," _She replied. I thanked her before walking back to the pool. Shadow was already in the pool leaning against the wall. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He looked so calm. I smirked as I shed my towel dress and stepped onto one of the steps in the pool. Shadow's head shot up at the noise as mouth dropped. Payback is a bitch. I was wearing my tiniest bikini which had a brow and yellow tiger like print on it. I really got to stop slutting it up when I'm around Shadow.

"Wow," Shadow said as I walked over to him. We were in the shallow end which was about to the bottom of his chest and to my chest. I had pulled my quills up into a messy bun to make sure they didn't get wet.

"Thanks," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kept distance between us though. It was like we were middle school at a school dance almost. "Tell me about yourself," I said looking up at him.

"What would you like to know?" He asked putting his hands on my hips.

"Everything, we are going to get married after all," I said as he smirked.

"How 'bout this? We play 20 questions." Shadow suggested.

"Ok and the asker has to answer their own question. So we don't flip back and forth with the same questions. I get to go first," I said. "What's your favorite color?" I asked. Simple enough.

"Green." He said quickly as I looked at him confused. I would think he would like red. I guess not.

"Mine is red," I said. Well, it use to be purple, but I'm liking red these days.

"Nice choice," Shadow said before pondering over what question to ask. "Favorite singer?" He asked.

"Tough one," I said as we moved to sit on a step. "I would have to say…Colbie Caillat." I said as Shadow nodded.

"Not bad, not bad, for me…it's a tie between Jason Reeves and Linkin Park." He said as I sat next to him.

"Have you, and if you did with who and how old, lost your virginity?" I asked. I saw him look at me at shock as I kept a straight face. I wanted to know what I was dealing with for the rest of my life.

"I lost it when I was sixteen to my then girlfriend," Shadow replied as I nodded. "That was my first and only time I've ever been with someone. We broke up a month later." Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't seem that upset by it so I didn't bother asking why they broke up.

"You know my answer, still a saintly virgin," I said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, saintly," Shadow snorted as I shoved him playfully. We continued back and forth answering questions. I learned that Dusk is his only sibling, his parents had a Cinderella type of meeting—his mom was 'poor' and his dad wasn't, but they ended up falling in love and getting married, he used to play football but stopped this year because he wanted to relax, he's a black belt in jujutsu, his favorite food is pop-tarts—preferably the brown sugar ones, his favorite subject is Algebra, he has had two girlfriends, his best friend is Miles 'Tails' Prower, and the craziest thing he has done was getting drunk and falling off a balcony into a pool luckily Tails was there to save him—since then he hasn't let himself have more than one drink.

In return he found out that I'm an only child, my parents had an arranged marriage but fell in love, I played soccer up until sophomore year and quit because the coach is a bitch, I did ballet until I was 16, my favorite food—or drink rather—is strawberry milk, my favorite subject is history, I've had one boyfriend, my best if Rouge (obviously), and the craziest thing I've done is get high with Knuckles and Silver at a party.

"That's it? Just getting high?" Shadow asked before laughing. "I nearly died and you just got high." He said as I shoved him.

"Hey, it was eventful. I ate like five boxes of cereal according to Rouge. Mina was pissed." I said as he chuckled.

"Oo…cereal killer." He said as I laughed with him. We eventually got out of the pool and walked back upstairs. I could smell the lasagna all the way from our room and I heard a stomach growl. "Sorry, kind of hungry," Shadow said patting his stomach. I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to have Tikal add brown sugar pop-tarts to the grocery list. We got changed into casual clothes before heading downstairs to wait for the others.

I decided to wear a tank-top that said 'A is for Awesome' and some black skinny jeans. I decided to wear some black sandals that wrapped around the ankle. I needed a break from heels. Shadow was wearing a black, red, and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up and black straight-leg jeans with some black Chucks. We were watching some TV when my parents came home. I heard them talk to Tikal for a bit before entering the living room.

"Hey mom, dad," I said as they stopped and looked at Shadow and I.

"Elena, Victor," Shadow greeted. They looked at each other and smiled looking quite pleased with themselves. They should be thanking Tikal.

"Tikal told us that the gang is coming over?" My mom asked.

"Yep, hope you don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not, I haven't seen them in ages!" Mom exclaimed as Shadow chuckled.

"Great mom, they should be here in a bit," I said as my parents both smiled at us. They stayed and talked to us for a bit before leaving to change into more casual clothing.

_**SPOV**_

The thoughts of Amy in her bikini were wiped from my mind when Silver showed up. Knuckles and Rouge soon arrived after and so did Sonic. We all hung around the living room just chilling before Tikal announced that dinner was ready. Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic practically sprinted to the kitchen as Rouge and Amy laughed.

"Is it really that good?" I asked.

"Just wait and see, Shadow," Amy said patting my arm. We all decided to sit outside since it was still light outside. I took one bit and I swear it was heaven. Knuckles practically had a foodgasm—orgasm with food—along with Silver and Sonic. Amy and Rouge laughed when I soon joined them overdramatically. After we finished Victor and Elena joined us for a bit. Tikal brought out some cookies and we all ate and discuss random things. Graduation, Spring Break, and to my and Amy's much displeasure, the wedding. Ugh. It was like a never-ending conversation between Rouge and Elena. I wanted to be shot. Victor became my hero when he decided that he and Elena had to settle in for the night.

Everybody soon left and Amy and I went back to our room. We got ready for bed and I was disappointed to see Amy wearing regular pajamas. She placed the pillow between us and turned off the light. Day two with married life done and only about a million to go.

_**APOV**_

Weeks past by and nothing really changed between Shadow and I. We woke up, flirted, went to school, Scourge would flirt, Shadow would threaten him or glare, Sally would flirt, I pulled him away, we came home, did homework, ate dinner, flirted, watch some TV or listen to music, flirted, got ready for bed, and go to sleep. This has been the routine between us for the past three weeks. We hitting April now and nothing remotely has happened. At least when we were arguing something interesting happened.

"Hey Ames," Rouge said as I arrived to the locker room. I was so thankful to have the same gym class with her. I groaned as I plopped down next to her. "Still in 'Boring Mode'?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not asking for him to shoot fireworks and do some back flips while fighting off ninjas. I just want to do something exciting. Even when Sally flirts it doesn't get my blood boiling. I just want…something," I vented as Rouge patted my shoulder.

"Why don't you…stir the pot a bit?" Rouge said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Do something that will make Shadow react. Now, how you want him the react that is the question." Rouge said as I still looked at her confused.

"I'm not following you," I said.

"Make him jealous, seduce him, fucking jump his bones, I don't know. Do something because clearing he's not doing anything." Rouge explained. She had a point. He seemed content with the way things were right now. Now, I'm not asking him to fucking take me in the middle of the hall or anything, but I would like a little fun. I'm bored of doing the same thing everyday. Maybe making him jealous is the route to go…

_(A/N): What the hell? Jealously? What are you trying to get at here tpcb000? Ha! Just wait and see! Amy's swimsuit, shirt, and sandals are on my website. Check them out!_


	4. Not The Night I Expected

_(A/N): Spring Break! IN LOVE WITH IT!_

_**SPOV**_

_2:34AM_

I groaned as I flipped back on the bed. I don't know why, but I just couldn't fall asleep. It would have been worse if I had school tomorrow, but tomorrow is fortunately Saturday. I looked over at Amy and she was sleeping soundly cuddling against the pillow between us. _I bet if that pillow wasn't there she would be cuddling with me._ I shook my head at the thought and quietly got out of bed. Maybe a midnight snack will help.

It was officially April and Spring Break was a week away. Thank God. That means I only have four weeks of school left. I climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets and found brown sugar poptarts. Score! I pulled the box out and ripped the seam open. I wonder how Tikal found out these were my favorites.

I grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the counter. My mind decided to look over the past few weeks. Amy and I…have gotten so boring! God, we don't do anything. At least when we were fighting things would be interesting. Now, all we do is hang out. Don't even get me started on the sexual tension between us! Lord, I feel like every time she leaves a room I have a hard-on. The reason I haven't done anything about because I don't know if Amy wants me like that—even though I see her checking me out sometimes.

I sighed as I crushed the wrapper in my hands and walked to the trash can. The lights suddenly came on and I whipped around to see Amy looking at me sleepily. "Hey…?" I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked yawning.

"Um, midnight snack." I said pointing to my almost empty milk glass. Amy looked at the glass before looking back at me and shaking her head. "Why are you down here?" I asked.

"I wanted a glass of water since _someone _finished all the water bottles in my mini-fridge." Amy said as I put my hands up innocently.

"Don't you mean _our _mini-fridge?" I asked as she rolled her eyes. She filled up her cup as I washed mine out. We walked back the steps together and entered our room.

"I've been thinking," Amy said as I looked up at her. The moonlight was shining down on her face and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. My mouth dropped slightly as I stared at her. "What?" Amy asked self-consciously. She wasn't wearing anything sexy so she probably thought there was something wrong with her. Like that could happen…I shook my head from the thoughts in my head and stared down at the ground.

"Nothing, what were you saying?" I asked quickly.

"Um, I was going to say I think we should remove the pillow between us." Amy said as my head shot up. I think I got whiplash. What did she say?

"You want to what?" I asked.

"Remove the pillow between us…do you not want to?" She asked looking down. This was the side of Amy I rarely got to see. The shy and timid side; the side full of insecurities. She's so confident at school and doesn't take shit from anyone, but I can tell she's like every other girl out there. She has her bag of self-doubts, but she buries it deep inside her.

"I want to." I said simply as she looked up at me. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much more. She smiled at me before crawling into bed and throwing the pillow on the ground. I followed her into bed and we sat facing each other. Soon we both fell asleep.

_**APOV**_

The sun from outside glared at me from the windows. I really got to learn to shut the curtains before I got to sleep. I opened my eyes and saw a rising and falling chest. I pulled back a bit in confusion, but then I noticed that somehow during the night I found myself in Shadow's arms. I smiled softly as I traced a small circle on his chest. He had his arm lazily wrapped around and was breathing loudly, almost on the verge of snoring. This is the closest we've ever gone and he isn't even awake for it. I sighed and carefully got out of bed.

We were going to the movies today with the gang minus Sonic. He has been acting really weird lately. Eh, whatever. I was going to put my plan into action. This Friday is the Spring Fling dance. A real casual dance to kick off Spring Break. Rouge and I worked on the plan and got everything set into place. I just hope it will work. I took a quick shower and started to get ready. Seeing how I woke up and it is now 2:39 and we have to meet the guys at 4:00. I blew dry my quills and brushed my teeth before putting only a small amount of make-up. I walked out of the bathroom to see Shadow waiting for me with a towel over his shoulder.

"Morning." I said as he smiled at me before entering the bathroom. I slipped one a gray tank top with a black design of bird on a branch on it. I had a black, cropped tube top under and black shorts on with the same sandals I wore a couple weeks back. I slipped on some bracelets and sprayed some perfume on before Shadow emerged from the bathroom on with some dark wash jeans on. He walked into the closet and grabbed a plain white v-neck and slipped it on. Shadow put on his black Chucks before grabbing his keys. I grabbed my Ray-bans and purse before following him out.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Shadow asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Sounds like a good movie," He said sarcastically as I shoved him playfully. He chuckled as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Tikal!" I screamed out before we walked out to the garage. We both hopped into his car and his slipped on his Aviators. He pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the movie theater. I felt my phone buzz and I quickly unlocked it to check what message I got.

_Heading over?-Rouge _

_Yeah, just leaving the house. Is everybody there?-Amy_

_Yep, everybody is here ;)-Rouge _

I smiled a bit to myself as I slipped my phone back to my purse. Shadow and I arrived at the movies a few minutes later and walked out to find the other. Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver were all there and Silver smiled at me.

"Hey Amy, you look great," Silver said as I smiled and thanked him. It didn't escape me the confused look Shadow had on his face as he looked at Silver.

"Well, we're going to see _No Strings Attached _and it doesn't start for another hour, so you want to chill?" Knuckles asked. The good part about this movie theater is that it had a lot of food places and little shops around.

"Sure, let us just go buy our tickets." I said as I walked over to the ticket booth with Shadow. He paid for my ticket and we walked back to the group. I saw Knuckles about to ask something, but Shadow quickly cut him off.

"Yes, let's get something to eat because I'm starving." Shadow said as everybody laughed a bit. We walked over to a sandwich shop before we all ordered and sat down at a table. I sat between Silver and Shadow as Silver smirked. He leaned over to me and placed his mouth near my ear.

"So, Shadow is starting to look a little peeved, this will drive him crazy." He whispered as I giggled. Shadow raised his eyebrow and looked at the two of us as Silver laughed with me. Silver slyly put his arm on the back of my chair as Shadow glared at his arm. Silver blatantly checked me out a couple of times and by blatantly, I mean a blind man could tell he was checking me out. I could hear a quiet growl beside me and I looked to see Shadow glaring at Silver.

"Guys, where are we going for Spring Break?" Rouge asked.

"My parents are thinking about Miami," Silver said. "They have some great beaches." Silver said checking out my boobs.

"My parents thought about Barbados. They have some 18 and under clubs there." I said as Silver smirked.

"Even better." He said as Shadow scowled over at him. I giggled—my annoying flirty giggle—as Rouge tried to contain her laughter.

"We'll talk about it later with our parents. Are you excited for Spring Fling?" Rouge asked as I smiled over at her.

"Yeah, it should be fun," I said as Shadow looked at me.

"What's Spring Fling?" Shadow asked.

"It's this dance the school holds to kick off Spring Break. It's a casual dance, it's also really fun since all the young teachers are the ones that have to look out and they always let us freak dance." Knuckles explained as he nodded his head with a goofy smile.

"We going again this year, huh Amy?" Silver joked as I laughed and pretended to blow him off. Shadow's eyes widened as I smirked.

"Maybe," I said flirtatiously. Silver chuckled as Shadow frowned, but didn't say anything. Damn. Well, we're just going to have to kick it up a notch. We finished eating and headed over to the movie theater. We got our seats and I was once again seated between Silver and Shadow. 30 minutes into the movie Silver put his arm on my seat again. 20 minutes later he scooted closer to me. 10 minutes later her started to rub my arm. 5 minutes later his hand started to make its way to my neck.

"I can't wait to have you on me during Spring Break," Silver whispered loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"Dude! Back the fuck off my girl!" Shadow yelled as he stood up and glared at Silver who quickly retracted his hand. People were throwing popcorn at him and yelling at him to sit down as I stared at him wide-eyed. "Get your own fiancée because Amy is mine!" Shadow continue to yell. Shit, I meant to get him jealous, but not murderous.

"Sir, you have to leave the theater." An usher said as Shadow huffed.

"No problem, I was leaving anyways," Shadow grumbled before moving past Knuckles and Rouge and storming out of the theater.

"Um, maybe you should go talk to him…" Silver whispered as I nodded and moved to follow him out of the theater.

"Shadow, what the hell was that?" I asked walking out to see him pacing angrily.

"'What was that'? 'What was that'? Are you kidding me right now?" Shadow said as he turned to face me. "It's one thing to have Scourge hit on you, but now you're flirting with Silver, what the fuck is that?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Silver and I were just messing around. It's nothing serious. Why do you care so damn much?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Hello! You are my fiancée!" Shadow said.

"So! It's arranged! It's not like we actually have feelings for each other. If we did, do you think we would be just walking around like friends all the time?" I asked. I started to get a little upset because we hadn't become anything and it's been over a month almost two.

"I do like you!" He exclaimed before walking over to me and grabbing my shoulders. "I like you, Amy! I like you!" He said as I just stared at him. I didn't actually think he like, liked me.

"W-What?" I stuttered out.

"I don't know why the fuck I do because you're crazy, but I do. I like how you get all shy when you're nervous about something. I like how your eyes look in the moonlight. I like how you put so much passion into everything you do even when it is something as stupid as arguing with me. I like you, Amy. I really do." He said as I jumped into his arms and hugged him. We stood there for God knows how long just in each other's arm.

"So, what do we do?" I mumbled through his chest. I felt him shrug his shoulders as I looked up at him.

"We go on a couple of dates I guess, I mean that is normal for an engaged couple right?" Shadow said as I laughed a bit. "Our first date being Spring Fling, of course." He said as I smiled up at him.

"Why, Mr. Shadow, are you asking me to the dance this Friday?" I asked in my best southern accent.

"I believe I am, ma'am. Will you give me the honor of letting me escort you to the Spring Fling dance?" He asked in his southern accent. I laughed as he kissed my hand.

"Of course." I said as he smiled.

"God, can you guys be anymore nauseating?" Silver asked as Shadow glared at him. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Silver asked looking at me.

"I was going to." I lied. Silver rolled his eyes as he walked up to Shadow.

"It was all a joke. She got tired of your old routine and wanted to spice things up. This is her way of doing so." Silver explained as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you can't honestly say you enjoyed the boring routine we had." I said as Shadow shrugged his shoulder.

"I really can't." Shadow said.

"Plus now we can be a couple." I said as he smiled down on me.

"Whoa, wait, what did we miss?" Knuckles said as he walked out of the theater. The week past with plenty of cuddling, holding hands, and hugging, but no kissing. To that I have to say…WHAT THE FUCK? Isn't that the first thing a couple is supposed to do? Well, tonight is Spring Fling and I'm going to get a kiss one way or another!

"Amy! Help!" Rouge said as she walked over to me to zip up her dress. I zipped up her dress and she smiled at me. She had a really pretty dress and if I hadn't found my dress I would have been jealous. Her dress was a cream, spaghetti strap dress with purple, blue, and red flowers on it. She had caramel colored wedge heels with straps around the toes. She did her hair her normal way and light make-up.

I loosely curled my quills and pinned some pieces back with some bobby pins. My bangs were swept across my face and I had light dusting of make-up on. My dress was a red-orange color with a bow belt and blue and black flowers on it. I wore some wedge heels with black straps around my foot. I put some bangles on and fixed my quills one more time before deciding I looked good enough.

"C'mon!" We heard Knuckles yell all the way from the first floor. Impatient much. We took the elevator down and walked out to the foyer. Knuckles and Rouge quickly attacked each other's faces as Shadow smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." Shadow said as he kissed my hand. I hate to say my hand got more action then my lips. Lame. We drove to the dance in Knuckles' car and entered when it was already in full swing. _S&M _by Rihanna was on and I quickly dragged Shadow onto the floor. Shadow quickly put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. I grinded against as I moved to the beat. When _Cyclone _came on I swirled my hips and traveled down against him. I could hear Shadow groan making me smirk. He started to move my dress up and rub my thighs. I made sure to pull my dress down so none of the freshmen got a show. My feet got a little sore and I decided to check my shoes with Shadow's dress shirt. He had a muscle shirt under his shirt so he was good. I carried them off as Shadow went to get us something to drink.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," I heard a gross voice say after I gave the teacher my items. I turned to see Scourge standing there with a sleazy smirk on his face. "You're looking mighty fine tonight." He said as he approached me.

"Don't try Scourge, I don't have time for your games." I said as I walked past him. Scourge was quick the grab my wrist and pull me back to him.

"Now, let's not be too hasty." Scourge whispered sending chills down my spine. Scourge is creepy, but this was a whole new level for him.

"Scourge let me go." I said firmly as I tried to push him away.

"Why? The fun is only starting, baby." He said as I started to panic. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew he was drunk. No wonder he was acting so weird.

"Scourge, you're drunk, please just let me go." I said as I tried to push away from. He only grabbed my wrist tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"I think not, sweetheart." Scourge hissed before pulling me out of the cafeteria. I was trying to slow down his movements, but my feet only slid against the floor. Once we hit the slightly cold night air he dragged me to the side of the building.

"Scourge stop! Stop!" I yelled, but no one was around. God damn it! Scourge slammed me against the brick wall and I struggled against his grip. This wasn't the kiss I was looking forward to. "Scourge stop! Please!" I sobbed. I hadn't realize I was crying until he put his slimy lips on my neck.

"Stop screaming, baby, you'll enjoy it." Scourge whispered as I sobbed. I struggled underneath him, but he had his body pressed against my own. Scourge reached under my dress and ripped of my panties. "Oo…a thong…you knew I was coming." He hissed as I sobbed. I screamed and he soon gagged my mouth my under wear. I could hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening as I screamed through the gag.

"Babe, don't scream, you'll enjoy it soon." Scourge whispered as I cried even harder. Please no. Don't let this happen to me! I screamed one more time when I felt his weight suddenly off me.

"Amy, Amy are you ok?" Rouge asked as she pulled my underwear out of my mouth. I sobbed against her as she held me close to her. I could feel her own tears on my head as I clung to her for dear life.

_**SPOV**_

God, having Amy on me like that has left me with a serious hard on. I quickly adjusted myself as I went to get us two waters. I grabbed the bottles and walked back to where we were. I didn't see her and I looked around in confusion. I looked around and found Rouge and Knuckles who were, very graphically, dancing with each other.

"Hey guys, have you seen Amy?" I asked over the music.

"No, I thought she was with you." Rouge said as she stopped grinding into Knuckles. I started to feel the panic rise in me before I went to the check in.

"Hey, have you seen Amy Rose?" I asked the woman behind the counter. She gave me a confused look as I sighed. "A pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing a red dress." I described.

"Oh, yes, she went out with a green hedgehog. I think her boyfriend." She said as I growled. Scourge. I quickly ran out of the cafeteria and looked around. There was no sign of Amy or Scourge, or people for that matter.

"Babe, don't scream, you'll enjoy it soon." I heard as I growled. I quickly ran to the side of the cafeteria and saw Scourge pressing Amy against the wall. My vision became red as I went and tackled Scourge against the ground. I started viciously punching him drawing out copious amounts of blood. He fucking tried to rape my girl. I was not going to show mercy. I was mercilessly punching him trying to get every place I could see.

"Dude! You need to stop! You're going to kill him!" Knuckles said trying to pull me off of him.

"That's the point!" I growled as Knuckles finally ripped me off of him.

"Amy doesn't need you in jail! She needs you now!" Knuckles yelled in my face. "I deal with Scourge just go and fucking take of my sister!" He yelled in my face before pushing me away. My vision began to clear as I looked to see Amy clutching to Rouge for dear life. She was crying and withering in fright. They very sight broke me. I walked over to her and pulled her off the ground and into my arms.

"He was everywhere and I-I couldn't stop him." Amy sobbed into my chest.

"Sshh," I said as rubbed her quills. This was definitely not the night I expected.

_(A/N): Duh! Duh! Duh! Pictures are on my website!_


	5. Coping

_(A/N): Been a while I know, but oh my God! Amy almost got raped! Ah!_

_**SPOV**_

Scourge was in custody for attempted rape and underage drinking. He tried to fight it saying I beat him up, but Victor was quick to have my back. Never fight against one of the richest families in the world. We took Amy to the hospital, but beside a couple of bruises she was fine. Amy didn't speak at all after she stopped crying. Elena and Victor tried to talk to her, but she would only give one word answers. They eventually let her go back to the room, but I stayed downstairs for sometime. I was standing outside by the pool looking at the lights reflected on the water.

"How you doing, son?" I heard a familiar voice say as I whipped around to see my dad. He smiled sadly at me before walking towards me.

"I'm fine; you may have a lawsuit on your hands FYI." I said as dad scoffed.

"Please, that Scourge kid, I have a team of lawyers that could bury any lawyer he could get." Dad said as I smiled a bit. "How is she?" He asked.

"She hasn't left her room or said anything past one word." I replied. It's officially 3:35AM and she hasn't come out of her room. She wasn't sleeping either because Tikal has been sitting outside of her room giving her waters or whatever else she wanted.

"That bad, huh?" Dad asked as I nodded. "You should go see her," He said turning to face me.

"I think be confronted by a man is the last thing she wants right now." I mumbled.

"Sometimes just being held is all the comfort someone needs." Dad said to me as I sighed. "I know you have feelings for her, son." He said as I looked at him confused. How the hell did he know? We didn't even tell Victor and Elena. "The maids know everything." He said simply as I groaned. Tikal. There's no hiding from her.

"It still doesn't make a difference." I said.

"Son," Dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I know this is killing you. I know you wanted to kill that scum for what he did. I know it's killing you right now because you can't see her. But, you can. She needs you more than you think, Shadow. Right now she feels scared and weak and she needs to feel protected. Just be with her." He finished as I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Dad." I said as he patted me on the back.

"Go help her." He said as I walked back into the house. I ran up the stairs and walked into our room. Amy was huddled in the middle of the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. I didn't say anything. I simply walked over to her and put my hand on her arm. She tensed before relaxing. Amy must have realized it was me. When I knew it was ok I got into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around slowly in my arms and faced me. As soon as our eyes met she broke down and started crying in my chest. I soothed her quills and kissed her forehead.

"_You push me, I don't have the strength to resist or control you,_" I whispered softly. I'm not sure why I started reciting Maroon 5, but it felt right. I know she liked the song. "_So take me down, take me down._" I said as she held me tighter.

"_You…hurt me…but do I deserve this?_" Amy began to whisper the lyrics back to me and it made me smile. "_You make me so nervous…calm me down, calm me down._" She sang softly, but it came out muffled against my chest.

"_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed_." I whispered as she snuggled further into my chest. We didn't speak another word and we didn't need to. Dad was right. She just needed to be held.

_**APOV**_

_Stop screaming you'll enjoy it._

_Oo…a thong…you knew I was coming._

_Babe, don't scream, you'll enjoy it soon._

"Amy!" Shadow yelled as my eyes flew open. I was sweating and panting as my eyes frantically searched the room. Shadow was looking at me worriedly as my heart rate decreased. "Are you alright?" Shadow asked as I looked up at him. It was morning or afternoon, all I know is that the sun is out.

"Bad dream," I muttered. More like nightmare and what was even worse was that it was real. It happened and I can't make it go away. I felt my eyes tear up again and Shadow's arms were around me in an instant. Flashbacks flashed through my mind and I quickly pulled away from him. He looked hurt and I quickly regretted what I did. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"No, I understand," Shadow said. It even made feel guiltier because he was being so nice, but I was rejecting him. "Amy, you've just been through a traumatic experience. I'm not going to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Shadow said as he got out of the bed. I sighed as I fiddled with my fingers.

"I'm sorry, we just got together and now I'm pushing you away." I sighed as Shadow shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Amy. I just care that you're safe." He said as he started pulling clothes out of the closet. I looked at him confused as he turned to notice me staring. "You don't remember, do you?" Shadow asked. I stared at him until realization dawned on me.

"Oh my God! How could I forget about Jamaica?" I exclaimed as I quickly got off the bed and ran into my closet.

"Amy, you packed already." Shadow said as I stopped my panic.

"Oh," I said dumbly. I heard Shadow chuckled as I blushed and walked back out. "Um, I going to go find my parents," I said as he nodded. I walked towards the door before stopping and looking back at him. "I really am sorry, Shadow." I said.

"Amy, this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Shadow said as I smiled a small smile. I walked out of our room and rode to the next floor and walked towards my parents' bedroom. I knocked on the door and my mom opened the door. She smiled at me before opening up her arms. I quickly fell into her embrace and let her hold me. I surprisingly didn't cry—probably because I was all cried out.

"You ok, sweetie?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'm better," I said as she smiled and pushed my quills back. "So, Jamaica?" I asked.

"You still ok to go?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"I don't want to stay cooped up in my room. I want to enjoy my time. I'm not going to let this keep me down." I said.

"That's my girl!" I heard my dad yell from the bathroom as my mom rolled her eyes. My mom kissed my forehead as she ran her hands through my quills.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said as I smiled. I hugged her once more before walking back to my room. Shadow was finishing his last minute packing and he smiled at me when he saw me. I smiled and grabbed the outfit I was going to wear before walking into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the water pour over me.

I was determined to not let this whole rape thing bite me in the ass. This is my Spring Break and I want to have fun. I'm not going to sit in my hotel in a fetal position crying and cutting myself. Scourge did traumatize me though. I can't even let Shadow touch me without flinching. Why was I even able to let him hold me last night? I shook my head and started to wash my quills. I will be able to cope. Shadow and I will get past this.

_**SPOV**_

"Hey sweetheart," Mom said as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled at her as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I'm momma's boy, so what? "How's Amy?" She asked. I cringed a bit. "That bad?" Mom asked noticing my reaction.

"No, she's fine, she just doesn't want me touching her…she's too scared." I sighed.

"Honey, what do you expect? She's just been sexually assaulted. Amy's not going to be ready to jump your bones." Mom said as I stared at her. "You're 18, Shadow. I'm not stupid." She said as I blushed.

"I know that, but she let me hold her last night. Why is she acting like this now?" I asked her.

"She probably just wanted to be held and wasn't emotionally all together, but now that everything is clear to her I believe that she is afraid to be touched by a man." Mom said putting a comforting hand on my arm. "Give her time and she will come back to you." She said.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Shadow, your father and I didn't put you two together for shits and giggles. We were hoping you guys were going to be compatible when you two were born and when Elena, Vick, your father, and I decided you two were we arranged your marriage. I know this will work out for you two." She said as I hugged her. Mom always seemed to have all the answers. "Now, c'mon eat your breakfast because we have a long flight." She said patting my back. I piled my plate with eggs, bacon, and toast as my mom walked out of the room.

I really hope she was right. I didn't want Amy to be afraid of me. Hell, I didn't even want her to be afraid of Scourge. I wanted her to kick Scourge's ass. I sighed as I ripped off a piece of bacon. I would like to rip Scourge's head off. If he wasn't here none of this would have even happened. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see…Tails?

"Tails!" I chocked as he laughed.

"What's up, Shadow?" Tails asked pounding me on my back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dude, just because you're engage doesn't mean I'm not joining in on the Spring Break vacations anymore." Tails said as I laughed.

"Man, I got to say, it's good to see you." I said as he smiled. "Is-"

"Yes, Cream is here, she's talking to your mom. Blaze is here too." Tails said as my eyes widened. Oh crap.

"Tails, please tell me you're fucking around with me." I said standing up from the stool.

"I'm sorry, man, but I'm not. Her parents had to go to England for some business crap and Cream invited her along." Tails said as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Shit," I said as he patted my shoulder.

"Shadow, I just have to tell you one thing," He said as I looked at him hopefully. "You're screwed." He said as I punched him in the arm.

"You can go back home now." I mumbled as he chuckled.

"Shadow?" I heard Amy's voice as I whipped around to see her walking into the kitchen with a confused look. "Who's this?" She asked looking at Tails.

"Amy, this is my best friend, Tails. Tails, this is, Amy." I really didn't know what to call Amy. My fiancée? Tails smiled and shook Amy's hand.

"So, you're the fiancée I've heard so much about." Tails said as Amy blushed. I glared at him as he smirked. Seriously, why am I friends with this guy?

"I only hope good things." She said. "Who are the two girls talking with Char?" Amy asked looking back over to me.

"Cream, Tails' girlfriend and Blaze…a friend." I said as she looked at me confused. I smiled at her before walking over to Tails. "So, I'm going to help back the car with Tails and you have breakfast." I said as I pulled Tails out of the kitchen.

"So, she doesn't know about Blaze, huh?" Tails asked.

"Sorta," I said. "I told her about what happened between us, but I didn't name names." I explained grabbing the bags in the foyer. Blaze and Cream must have went somewhere with mom because I didn't see them anywhere.

"Well, this is going to be a fun break." Tails said.

"You don't even know the half of it." I mumbled. Tails and I packed the car as I told him about the events he missed. He was shocked to find out what happened to Amy and felt truly sorry for her. I told him that she was coping, but wasn't letting me touch her.

"Oh, that explains things." Tails said as I raised my eyebrow. "I expected you guys to be more…touchy." Tails said as I shook my head.

"We were for the first week and then the whole Scourge thing happened. Man, it's only been a week and we're already experiencing shit." I said as I closed the trunk and walked through the large garage.

"Did you even get to do anything with her?" Tails asked.

"I didn't even get to kiss her yet." I said as he looked at me in shock.

"You're shitting me, right? That's like the first thing you do!" Tails exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I don't know why we didn't kiss when we had the chance. We just didn't." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Dude," Tails said as I rolled my eyes. Tails and walked into the foyer and decided to wait for everybody down here.

"WHERE'S AMY?" Rouge yelled barging into the house with Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver behind her all holding suitcases. Tails looked at me confused as I shook my head.

"Upstairs," I said as Rouge took off up the stairs. "What's up guys?" I said as the guys all walked over to me.

"Excited to go, who's this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, Shadow's best man." Tails said as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I was going to be your best man." Silver asked looking at me like he was truly hurt. I have very stupid friends.

"Shadow!" I heard a very hyper voice say before I felt something latch onto me. I laughed as I hugged Cream. Cream had always been like a little sister to me. I always protected her when Tails wasn't around.

"What's up, Cream? I haven't seen you in forever!" I said as she hugged me tightly.

"I know! I miss my big bro." Cream said punching my arm playfully. I turned to see Blaze who smiled softly at me.

"Hey Blaze," I said as she gave me a side-hug. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, good, you're not missing much back home." She said as I smiled.

"Who are these guys?" Cream asked pointing to Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles.

"These are Amy's friends and my new friends. That's Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver. Guys, this is Cream, Tails' girlfriend and my friend, Blaze." I said. I'm introducing too many people today.

"Hey," Silver said slinking his way towards Blaze. Oh no. "How come Shadow didn't mention someone as fine as you?" Silver said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Because he knows better then to give me off to tools like you." Blaze said as the guys laughed. Silver looked at her in confusion and shock as she and Cream walked out of the house.

"Uh, yeah, I should tell you. Blaze is hard to get." I said as Silver's dazed face switched to one of determination.

"I always liked a challenge." Silver said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as everyone else cracked up.

_**APOV**_

"Amy!" Rouge screamed as she marched into my room. I jumped as I whipped around from my laptop. "Are you ok?" She asked rushing to my side. I know they all mean well, but I'm getting a little tired of people asking if I was alright.

"I'm coping," I simply said as Rouge put her arm around me. "I've decided not to let this whole thing stop me from having a good time this break." I said as Rouge nodded.

"Good! Show him that he can't hold you back." Rouge said as I shook my head and laughed at her. "Shadow being good to you?" Rouge asked. I cringed a bit and she noticed because I saw her raise her eyebrow. "What did he do?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything it's me," I said as she looked at me confused. "I keep pushing him away, but I let him hold you last night. This morning I was so quick to push him away and he looked so hurt. I just…I feel so bad." I said staring at my hands in my lap.

"Amy," Rouge said putting a hand on my hard. "You just experienced being sexually assaulted. I'm sure Shadow understands. This isn't going to last forever. You'll get over it and I'm sure Shadow will be waiting. He's is your fiancé after all." Rouge said as I laughed a bit.

"I hope you're right." I said as I stood up.

"I am, Amy. I'm always right." She said as I rolled my eyes. We rode the elevator down and heard laughter when the doors opened. Rouge and I walked into the foyer to see all the guys including Shadow's friend, Tails.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Rouge asked walking over to Knuckles.

"Silver getting dissed," Knuckles said after kissing Rouge. I looked at him confused before looking at Shadow.

"Who did Silver get dissed by?" I asked as Shadow scratched his ear.

"Um, my friend Blaze." Shadow said nervously. What is with this Blaze girl? Every time he mentions her, he gets all nervous and does that nervous ear-scratching thing.

"Ok, kids, let's get going!" Dad said as he bounded down the steps with mom and Shadow's parents. Everybody else's parents either went on vacations on their own or had work and couldn't go on vacation. My parents were always available to be chaperons. Rouge cheered before running out the door with Knuckles right behind her. We all laughed before following them to the large rental van. Shadow and Tails had already loaded the car. I saw two girls standing by the van talking to Rouge and Knuckles. Tails quickly walked to the rabbit and I assumed that she was his girlfriend, Cream.

"Hi!" She quickly said before bouncing over to me. "I'm Cream, Tails' girlfriend. Are you Amy?" Cream asked while sticking out her hand.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you." I said overwhelmed by how hyper she was. She smiled brightly at me before skipping back to Tails. Blah, all the couples are just making me feel worse. I looked over to Shadow who smiled at me and stretched out his hand. I looked at his hand and willed myself to hold it, but Scourge's drunken ramblings were in the back of my mind. I smiled sadly and he just nodded in understanding before letting his arm drop.

"Hi," I heard a soft, yet firm voice say. I turned to see Blaze smiling softly at me. "I'm Blaze, Shadow's friend," She said holding out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her. She didn't seem bad…so why was Shadow so nervous about her?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy." I said as she smiled. We made small talk before all piling in the van and driving to the airport. We went through customs and all that other crap before getting on the plane. Of course we were in first class and I was quick to sit next to Shadow. Shadow had his earphones on and smiled at me as he noticed me sit next to him. We were in the air quick and people were sleeping, listening to music, or watching a movie. Shadow was staring out the window still listening to music. I took a deep breath as I laced my fingers through his. He quickly whipped around and looked at me.

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable," Shadow whispered. I looked at our hands and back up to him and smiled. I didn't feel uncomfortable one bit and it made me happy.

"I'm not," I said as he smiled and started to play with my fingers. Maybe I can get through this…

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long, but I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I have a poll on my profile and I really need you guys to vote on it. _


	6. Day 1 of Spring Break!

_(A/N): Summer break! I'm so excited! Let's see how Spring Break goes for these guys. Also, only 4 reviews guys? C'mon! I know last chapter wasn't that great, but c'mon. _

_**APOV**_

Holding hands with Shadow was as far as I could go for now. He tried to wrap his arm around me on the plane, but I flinched. Shadow looked at me apologetically as I sighed. I wish I could do more, but it's all involuntary. Every flinch, every retraction, every heavy inhale all was because my body was in hyper-mode and was nervous about anything. Stupid Scourge. Couldn't he have been a hands-off creep?

We made it to Jamaica safely and rode in a limo to the hotel. We got two suites with one having three bedrooms and the other two. Shadow's parents got a room to themselves as did my parents. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream were going to be in the two bedroom and Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and I were going to be in the other. Sonic opted to sleep on the couch since he didn't mind not having a room.

"Sonic you can have a room." Silver said as we all looked at him confused. "That is if Blaze here doesn't mind sharing a bed with me." Silver said wiggling his eyebrows. Blaze rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Uh…I'm good." Blaze said as Sonic and Knuckles snickered.

"For your safety, I'll take the couch." Sonic said as Silver scowled. We all got our room keys and made our way to our rooms. It was around six o'clock and everybody decided to rest a bit before going to get dinner. Shadow and I walked into our room and froze. There was just one bed. One bed. ONE BED!

"Um…I can sleep on the floor." Shadow said. No. I can't let him do that. _But can you let yourself be around him? _

"I…I…I-I-"

"Amy, you don't have to." Shadow said looking at me.

"But, you want to," I said looking up to him. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the ground.

"I _want _you to be comfortable around me. Forcing you to be in the same bed as me won't make that any easier." Shadow said as I frowned. I wanted so much to be comfortable around him, but all I can picture is Scourge all over me. I didn't even realize I was crying until Shadow put a tissue in my hand. He smiled sadly as I dabbed my eyes. "It's only for now, Amy. Who knows what can happen here." He said with a wink before walking into the bathroom. Is it wrong of me to feel a tiny bit turned on?

_**SvPOV**_

Blaze is sure a spit fire. Maybe that's why Blaze is her name. Well…I like a challenge and I'm going to make sure I conquer this one. She was quick to slink into her room like the cat she is. I decided to give her a few minutes before I make another advance. I took a nice, quick shower before changing into what I probably would be wearing to dinner. I walked out of my room and heard Sonic laugh. Hmm…maybe he's watching a movie.

"I miss you too." Sonic said as my ears perked up. "We're going to go to dinner in a little bit, but I'll make sure to call you back when everybody in my room is asleep." He whispered. Does, does he have a girlfriend or something? "I love you too, babe." Sonic whispered. Oh yeah, definitely a girlfriend. "Bye." I heard him say as I decided to make my appearance.

"Well," I said startling him as he stumbled with his phone. "Looks like someone has a girlfriend." I said.

"W-What? No I don't. I was just talking to my mom." Sonic stuttered as he blushed.

"Do you normally call your mom 'babe'?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "C'mon, who is she? Does she go to school?" I asked stepping towards him. Sonic shot off the couch as he moved away from me. "Why are you trying to hide her?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I-I'm not." Sonic stuttered. I looked at his phone on the table and quickly grabbed it before he had a chance to stop me. "Silver!" He yelled as I ran past him.

"Oh my God…" I said as I looked at his recent calls. I turned around to face him. "You're dating Mina Mongoose?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Sonic said.

"I can't believe you're dating Mina!" I yelled. Now, I should explain who Mina is. Mina Mongoose is part of the alumni of our school. Mina is also winner of Mobian Idol and one of the only winners to actually be successful. She's insanely famous now and there are rumors that she is dating her producer Ash, but apparently not since she's dating Sonic! "How…When…What-"

"I guess I should explain." Sonic said.

"You think!" I exclaimed collapsing on the couch.

"Well, Mina and I had a class two years ago. My sophomore year, her senior year. We really clicked then, but then she graduated. We kept little contact, but not a lot. After the whole Idol thing and when she came back here after her first tour we ran into each other in the park. She was trying to escape the insane groupies and I was out on a run. We hit it off again and went on a few dates when she was here. She asked if I was ok being in a relationship with a celebrity and I didn't mind so here we are. It's been six months." Sonic said.

"SIX MONTHS?" I yelled. "It's been six months and you didn't bother to tell any of us?" I exclaimed as he covered my mouth.

"I kind of have to keep it low key! Hello! Celebrity!" Sonic hissed.

"Dude, you're the son of the CEO of Master Emerald Entertainment. You practically are." I said.

"I'm an heir not a celebrity." Sonic said as I rolled my eyes.

"Same difference." I said as he stood up from the coffee table.

"You can't tell anyone Silver. Not anyone!" Sonic hissed as I pretended to lock my lips before stopping.

"I'll keep it a secret…" I said standing up to face him. "But you have to help me to win the heart of Ms. Blaze." I said.

"Dude, that's asking me to do the impossible." Sonic said as I punched him in the arm. He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I can get her!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll help." Sonic said waving his hand dismissively. I rolled my eyes as Blaze's door opened. "Hey Blaze," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic," Blaze said as she walked towards the small kitchen.

"Silver and I were going to grab a drink downstairs before meeting up with everybody for dinner." Sonic said as I looked at him confused.

"We're not 21." Blaze said.

"Well, the drinking age here is 18, so, I think we're good." Sonic said with a smirk. Blaze looked at him before looking at me. I smiled brightly as she looked at me suspiciously. Honey, if I knew what was going on I would tell you.

"Fine, I'll go." She said as I did an internal fist pump. Blaze got her purse as we grabbed our phones. We traveled down the elevator to the hotel's bar.

"How may I help you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer." I said as Sonic agreed.

"I'll have a pina colada." Blaze said as the bartender checked our IDs. So, Blaze likes fruity drinks. What does that tell me? Well…she's a girl, I knew that. She likes pineapple? Forget it, this tells me nothing. Sonic's phone vibrated on the bar as he picked it up. He looked at it confused before typing back a response.

"Um, Shadow wants me to talk to him for some reason…" Sonic said in confusion. "I'll be back." Sonic said as he left. Perfect.

"So, Blaze, how's life been for you?" I asked as I nursed my beer. I'm not trying to get drunk here.

"Fine, just waiting for senior year to be over. Just four more weeks." Blaze said.

"You guys have four weeks? Man, we have six weeks left." I said as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, Shadow said that, we'll make sure to come to your graduation though." Blaze said.

"Are you coming for Shadow or me?" I asked as I leaned closer to her.

"Shadow. I'm not missing one of my best friends graduate." Blaze said as she gave me a sharp look. Damn, she's really playing hard to get.

"I'm sure by the end of this break you'll be changing your answer." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"What?" She asked looking at me in confusion.

"I mean, by the end of this vacation I'm sure you'll be _cumming _for me." I said with a smirk.

"You're a pervert." Blaze said in disgust.

"I only speak the truth." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You're really that cocky huh?" She asked.

"It's not cocky when you know it's going to happen." I said.

"So, you believe that by the end of this week, I'll be spread eagle on your bed ready for you to fuck me into oblivion?" Blaze asked as she pulled a cherry out of her drink. She stuck it in between her teeth and pulled the stem off before rolling it into her mouth with her tongue. Holy fuck…

"If you keep doing that with your tongue then yeah, I'm sure." I said.

"Let me tell this to you, Silver. The only man that I let me touch is Shadow and I'm not about to let some disgusting guy I just met get the second chance at that." She said standing up from her chair. I was only able to process the thing about Shadow right before she slapped me across the face and stormed out of the bar. What a bitch!

_**SPOV**_

"I'm going to go up to Rouge's room now." Amy said after she changed into a purple dress. It had gold circles on them and was strapless and modestly short. Thank God because I don't think I can hold myself back if she wears anything short. I nodded and she left the room. I sighed and collapsed on our bed…or well…her bed. Why did mom have to raise me to be a gentleman? I grabbed my phone and perused my contacts. I need to talk to someone. Sonic seemed worthy enough.

_Hey, I need to talk to you, about Amy._

**Ok, I'll be up in a few. **

I locked my phone and got off the bed. I should probably get dressed. I had been sitting in a towel for about an hour. Amy was blushing the hold time. Ok, I may be pushing her slightly. I'm a guy. Don't judge me. I slipped on a white v-neck and some black jeans. It wasn't too hot here.

"What's up?" Sonic asked as I walked out into the living room.

"How do you think I can help Amy?" I asked. Sonic looked at me confused for a second before sitting next to me. Sonic was a wise dude. Maybe it was because he was held-back a year…in kindergarten, but still.

"Give her sometime, Shadow. That's all this needs. Just be supportive and she'll turn around." Sonic said patting me on the shoulder.

"But, we're graduating in six weeks and the wedding is going to be four weeks after that…so we're getting married in ten weeks! Ten motherfucking weeks!" I exclaimed as I collapsed back on the couch.

"Want to make a bet?" Sonic asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Kind of going through some hard stuff right now. I'm not really in the mood to gamble." I said as Sonic turned to face me.

"I bet you, that you'll have Amy in your arms by the end of Spring Break. Loser owes the winner 100 dollars." Sonic said. I scoffed. I'm sure in a span of seven days Amy will be all over me…yeah right.

"Sonic, you're being stupid-"

"It's just a bet, Shadow." Sonic said smirking. "Afraid you'll lose? Which you probably will." Sonic asked. I glared at him. I hate losing.

"Fine, you got yourself a bet, Sonic." I said shaking his hand as he smirked.

"I'm going to have a nice 100 bill in my pocket by the end of this break." Sonic said as I shook my head. I really hope the stereotypical thing happens because of this bet. You know, I eventually do get Amy, but then she finds out about the bet and gets all upset making me have to try and win her back. That's so clichéd. I doubt it will happen. It's not like it's a bad bet. It could be worse. I just have to get Amy to hug me really. It's not like I need to sleep with her—I wouldn't mind thought. Again, I'm a guy.

"Hey, Knuckles just sent me a text saying we have to meet up at the lobby now." Sonic said. I nodded and got up grabbing my wallet and phone. We walked out of the room and made our way to the lobby.

_**APOV**_

As Shadow was in the shower Rouge texted me to head up to her room to hang out with her and Cream. Apparently they really hit it off. I started to get ready when Shadow walked out with nothing but a towel around him. Oh sweet Jesus. Now I've seen Shadow without his shirt, but this Shadow completely naked with just a towel and water dripping down him. Water dripping down his abs and the small trail of white fur leading down to his…Oh God! Is it hot in here or just me? His quills were drooping down because they were wet and he ran his hands through them. Good God, it's almost as if I'm watching soft porn. Focus Amy. Focus!

"Um, I'm going to meet up with Rough and Cream before dinner. Are you going to be ok?" I asked as I focused on curling my quills and not on the fine body specimen sitting on the bed. Would it kill you to put some pants on?

"Yeah, I'll hang out with Tails or something." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders. I continued to curl my hair into loose waves before applying a light amount of makeup. I wore a nice beach dress. It was a light purple with a ruffled skirt that ended a little above my knees. It was strapless and had gold circles on them with a star-like design and purple rhinestones. I slipped on the wedges Rouge wore to the…dance. I shook my head and grabbed my phone and purse.

"I'm going up to Rouge's room now." I said as I looked back at Shadow. God damn it! Put some fucking pants on would you? He just nodded as I left the room. I decided to take the stairs since it was only one floor up. I knocked on their door and Tails quickly pulled the doors open.

"Thank God, they're all yours." Tails said as he and Knuckles quickly walked past me. I walked into the room to see both of them watching Glee. Great. I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl who doesn't like Glee. But, my best friend and apparently the girlfriend of my fiancé's best friend does too.

"You guys, seriously? Glee?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"SSHH!" Rouge hissed. "Rachel and Finn are about to sing the song for nationals!" Rouge exclaimed as Cream squealed. I have weird friends. I sat down on the couch with them as the main girl—Rachel I think—and the main guy—Fisher?—talked before going onstage. God, her dress was ugly. Actually it wasn't that bad, but I think it was the shoes that made it bad. I eventually started listening when they started to sing. At least the singing wasn't terrible.

_Face to face and heart to heart__  
__We're so close yet so far apart__  
__I close my eyes I look away__  
__That's just because I'm not okay__  
__But I hold on I stay strong__  
__Wondering if we still belong_

My interest was quickly piqued as I listened to the lyrics. I listened to the rest of the song and it was about them pretending—the name of the song. Basically they were avoiding the elephant in the room and seeing how long they could go before they acknowledge it. It's kind of like me and Shadow. Not exactly, but similar. We keep avoiding each other because we think that's best, but if we just keep growing farther and farther apart we'll never fall in love with each other. C'mon I'm getting married to the guy in ten weeks!

"_Let's light up the world tonight!_" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Rouge and Cream began singing.

"Guys, please stop," I said as I laughed as their toned deaf voices became louder.

"Girls, dinner, c'mon." Char said through the door as we got off the couch. We made our way to the lobby with Char where we met up with everybody else. Blaze quickly made our way over to us looking extremely pissed. That's saying something because Shadow said she was a very calm person. I looked over to Shadow who shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Silver. Silver looked pissed and I could see a faint outline of a hand. Jeez…what happened with them?

"Ok, kids, we've decided to go to a local seafood restaurant." Mom said as I groaned. She knows how much I don't like seafood. "But, you kids are allowed to do what you want. I heard of a few good clubs around here." Mom said as we all cheered. Yes, our parents are awesome. We all said our goodbyes before getting into the limo.

"Apparently _Fuego _is the best. Let's head there." Knuckles said after checking places on his phone. We told the driver and he took us there. The club wasn't totally packed, but had a good enough of people. We walked into the club and a fun island song was playing. Everybody was grinding on the floor and the couples were quick to join. Sonic walked over to the bar with Silver and Blaze went to the other bar. Still mad about whatever happened with Silver I suppose. I looked over to Shadow who was staring everywhere else, but me. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. I dragged him onto the dance floor as he followed me in confusion.

"We don't have to." Shadow said into my ear.

"No, we have to. We have to get pass this." I said looking back at him. He looked surprised at first, but nodded. I stopped when we were in the middle of the dance floor. Shadow put his hands on my hips, but kept a distance between us. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before leaning back and pressing into him. Shadow inhaled sharply as I started to grind into him. I let the music flow through me as I danced on him. Shadow was eagerly following my movements as I continued to move along him. I leaned my back against his cheat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his breathing against my neck and for a split second thought a flashback would hit me, but it didn't. I could actually get through this. Yes! Progress!

I turned around to face Shadow as we continued to grind against each other. The music was pounding and the air was humid, but at that moment it was just Shadow and me. My arms were around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. My heart was pounding and my breathing came out in harsh breaths. I looked up at Shadow and his eyes were dark with lust. I heard him growl lowly before pulling me even closer to him which I thought was impossible. The music soon started to slow down and eventually turned into a slow song. Our dry humping session ended and we swayed back and forth with each other. I leaned my head against Shadow's chest as he leaned his chin on top of my head.

"I'm so proud of you." Shadow whispered as I smiled a bit.

"I just needed a little push." I said as I could feel him smile against my hair.

"Who gave you that push? Rouge?" Shadow asked as I laughed a bit.

"It was actually from Glee." I said as I removed my head from his chest and looked up at him. He looked at me confused, but I just laughed. "Don't ask." I said.

"Well, either way, I'm still thankful." Shadow said as I smiled.

"Me too." I said. He smiled brightly at me as I could feel ourselves moving closer. His smiled soon faded and his mouth parted. I could feel my eyes close before his lips touched mine. Our first kiss. Finally.

_(A/N): Hope you guys liked it! Amy's dress is on my profile!_


	7. Fights, Fights, Fights

_(A/N): Ok sorry for taking so long, but I had a major case of writer's block and I was majorly busy, but I'm back! Also, made a typo back in the last chapter; Shadow doesn't want to stereotypical thing to happen with the bet. Oops!_

* * *

_**SPOV**_

I knew I took a big risk when I leaned in to kiss Amy, but it just felt like the right moment. It was. I felt her smile into the kiss and kiss me back. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off our shoulders. Scourge was forgotten; everything was forgotten. It was just us and that's all I wanted. I moved my hands from her hips to her quills as she fisted her hands into my chest hair. I always can count on the chest hair. I slid my tongue against her lips to enter that beautiful, yet sharp mouth of hers.

Amy opened her mouth and our tongues met and…it was amazing. I've had my fair share of make-outs, but this was something entirely different. Her smell and taste were intoxicating. Vanilla and berries swirled around me as our tongues danced for dominance. I eventually claimed the dominance and explored her sweet mouth. I never loved kissing this much before. I wanted it so much more. I wanted her. I pulled away before our lungs exploded from the lack of air. Amy was staring up at me dazed and awe-struck. A smile broke out on her face as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"That was amazing…" I breathed as she giggled.

"Glad it was." Amy said kissing him softly on the lips once more.

"Hi, I know you're having an intimate moment and shit, but I need to talk to you." Silver said popping up behind me and grabbed me. I glared at him when he finally stopped dragging me.

"Way to be a cock-block." I said as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are going to be married, you'll have plenty of time for that. What I need to know is: did you really sleep with Blaze?" Silver asked. I could feel the color drain in my face and his eyes widened when he stared at me. "You did? Oh my God," Silver said clutching his head. "Was she good?" Silver asked as I punched him in the shoulder.

"She told you?" I asked looking at him.

"Sort of, she kind of yelled it at me…I still found out though!" Silver exclaimed.

"What did she even say? I thought she hated you." I asked. Silver glared at me before sighing.

"I don't know. I made a perverted joke and she was all like you were the only man that touched her and she's not about to let me do it." Silver said trying to mimic a girl's voice.

"Dude, why are you being perverted?" I asked. I know I barely knew Silver, but I know he's not the type to make perverted jokes; that's more Knuckles' territory. Silver wasn't the finest gentlemen, but he wasn't a jerk.

"I really don't know. Blaze is just so pretty and I get nervous when I'm around her and the jokes just manage to slip out." Silver said scratching the back of his head. Oh…that makes sense. Blaze can be intimidating.

"Blaze is…hard to get…I guess. She's more reserved and likes to be alone sometimes. If you come onto her too strong you'll put her off. Just give her sometime, but don't ignore her. Start out saying hi every time you see her and if you find yourselves alone strike up a simple conversation. She'll eventually warm up to you." I said as Silver nodded. We parted our ways and I tried to make my way to the club to get back to Amy. I finally spotted her and she turned around and glared at me. Next thing I knew I felt a sting against my cheek.

_**APOV**_

Silver pulled Shadow away as I frowned. What the hell was that about? I made my way through the crowd trying to find any familiar face. I soon spotted Tails sitting by a table by himself.

"Hey, where's Cream?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"She went to the bathroom." Tails said. I nodded in understanding. No matter where you go especially to a place like this, the line to the girls' restroom is going to be a mile long. "She really needed to go." Tails said seeming to know my rising question. "Where's Shadow?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure. Silver dragged him off somewhere." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I kind of wanted to know why Silver took Shadow away. What could he possibly want?

"Hmm…probably wanted some advice about how to get Blaze," Tails said. Oh…that would make sense. Silver has been trying to get with Blaze. I didn't really know Blaze so I was of no use to Silver. "That would be kind of awkward though…" Tails murmured taking a sip from his drink. I cocked my head and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked as Tails stared at me wide-eyed. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"What-t?" Tails stuttered nervously.

"Why would that be awkward, Tails?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He was being way too nervous to be anything normal. This had to be something important if it was making Tails so nervous.

"Uh…" Tails said trying to stall.

"Tails," I said in my best warning tone.

"Uh…Shadow and Blaze kind of went out…" Tails let out reluctantly. What? Shadow…and…Blaze…? They went out? They went out. They went out! How could Shadow not tell me this? Oh my God, she was probably the girl Shadow slept with. Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY FUCKING GOD! "Um…Amy?" Tails asked nervously.

"He…went out…with Blaze." I asked as Tails slinked away nervously. I could feel the anger inside of me bubbling when I heard steps from behind me. I turned around to see my so-called honest fiancé. I glared at him before running up to him and slapping him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Shadow exclaimed holding the side of his face.

"You went out with Blaze?" I yelled over the music. Shadow's eyes widened a bit before returning to normal.

"And? What's the big deal? I told you about that relationship." Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

"But you didn't tell me it was with one of your best friends!" I yelled pushing him.

"Hey, Blaze and I are friends, but we are not best friends. Why are you even flipping out? It's not like she still likes me!" Shadow said grabbing my wrists. I ripped them away from him and glared at him.

"That's not the point. If I went out with Sonic and didn't tell you about it, would you be upset?" Shadow remained silent giving me my answer. I glared at him once more before pushing past him. I pushed passed the gyrating bodies to get to the exit.

"You're being so stupid." Shadow said hot on my heels.

"Really now? Then listen up, Mr. No-Big-Deal. I lied. I'm not a virgin!" I yelled in his face. That's right I lied. I lied to him. I lied to Tikal. I even lied to you guys. Yes, you guys!

"What?" Shadow said as I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the club. Shadow followed me out as I walked the street looking for a cab. "Stop!" Shadow yelled as I continued walking. "Amy you better stop!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm so scared…you have no idea…" I yelled back sarcastically. I didn't care if I looked like a crazy woman. I was pissed and I didn't give a flying fuck about anything except getting back to the hotel.

"Bitch stop walking right now or so help me God," Shadow yelled as I whipped around.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" I asked. Shadow didn't say anything as I crossed my arms. "That's what I thought." I turned back around as I continued to walk looking for a cab.

"Who did you sleep with?" Shadow yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes and I finally flagged down a cab. I opened the door, but Shadow caught the door and glared at me.

"If you must know, it was Silver. No, we didn't have a relationship and yes, we did it more than once." I said as Shadow looked at me in shock giving me the opportunity to close the door. I told the driver where to go before sitting in silence and looking out the window.

So many things had just happened. I had my first kiss with Shadow. I found out he and Blaze dated and slept together. I admitted my lie to him. And I may have potentially broken off my engagement. But, right now, I didn't give a fuck. Shadow was being so stupid. He didn't think telling me that he and Blaze went out wasn't important. It is important when that person is still involved with your life! Gah! And you don't judge me! Yes, I lied to Shadow about my virginity, but that was back when I didn't like and know him that much. And I wanted to prove a point because he called me a whore! I wasn't about to let him get away with that. He didn't need to know I wasn't a virgin. God, why did I have to get married?

_**SvPOV**_

Ok, just be yourself. Enough with the nasty jokes. Just be polite and you'll eventually get her. That's all you want, right? I mean, how long has it been since you had an actual girlfriend? Too long, my friend. Just walk by her say hi and walk away. Easy as that. Go ahead. Start moving. Just lift your leg and take a step forward. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOVE MAN!

My inner self wasn't giving me much motivation because I was still rooted at my spot near the side of the club. Blaze was sitting at the bar with Rouge and I was at least thirty feet away from her on the other side of the club. I sighed as I watched her from across the dance floor. Ok, it was no or never. I will make my way to Knuckles and Tails and merely wave to her. Simple enough. Ok, here I go. However, before I even had a chance to take a step forward, I was slammed against the wall.

"You slept with Amy!" Shadow yelled in my face. Oh fuck. She told him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Uh…sorry?" I said unsurely. Shadow slammed me against the wall again his eyes burning into mine. "Dude! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled pushing him off of me. I may have slept with his fiancée, but I'm not going to let him break my spine.

"You slept with her! Multiple times!" Way to throw me under the fucking bus Amy.

"Yes, I've slept with her! But it's not like I'm still doing her! We've haven't had sex since she found out you were going to go to our school!" I yelled at him. Shadow's eyes widened as he punched me across the face.

"You mean to tell me that practically a week before I got here you were fucking around with her?" Shadow exclaimed as I glared at him. I pulled my arm back and clocked him in the face. People started to gather around us and I could feel myself start to lose control. If he didn't cool his roll he was about to get beaten to a pulp. Shadow growled and lunged at me, but I dodged and elbowed him in the back. Stay on the defense, Silver. Remember what happened last time.

"Why are you even upset about this? You slept with Blaze!" I yelled whipping around to face him.

"Only once! I didn't do it a million times!" He yelled before lunging at me again. I scooted to the side avoiding him one more time before flipping back to get away from him.

"It wasn't even that many times. It was only three times!" I yelled as Shadow growled and punched me in the stomach knocking all the air out of my lungs. I doubled over clutching my middle in pain. Suddenly I was picked up and lugged through the crowd of people that I have gathered around us. I was thrown out onto the street along with Shadow. I got up and dusted myself off before walking away.

"I'm not done with you!" Shadow yelled grabbing onto my shoulder and whipping me around.

"Well, I'm done with you. You're making this a bigger situation than it actually is! You're also projecting your anger from the argument which I'm assuming you had with Amy onto me. Grow the fuck up, Shadow." I spat at him before turning around and walking away. I just wanted a girlfriend. Was that too much to ask?

_**SPOV**_

I rode the elevator up to my room impatiently. Amy was being totally…what's the word I'm looking for…unreasonable! Yes, she's being unreasonable. And then she throws the fact that she's not a virgin anymore in my face. What the hell was that? And she slept with Silver? Silver! Three times! I only slept with Blaze once! Once! Yes, I didn't tell Amy about it…but…ok I have no excuse. But she straight out lied to me! I didn't lie about Blaze. I just didn't tell her.

The elevator dinged open and I walked to my room. I slid the key card and walked into to see Amy sitting on the couch watching TV. Are you serious? Even wearing a big t-shirt and pajama pants she still looks good? Can she ever just be ugly? Well, I wouldn't want her to be ugly…just when I'm mad at her. That will make it easier for me to be mad at her.

"You did it three times." I said. I wasn't even going to pretend like I didn't know. I knew and I wasn't going to ask her if it was true. Amy rolled her eyes as she turned off the TV and got off the couch.

"Talked to Silver, I see." She said walking towards her room. God damn it, woman, just give me a straight answer! Ok, just keep it calm, Shadow. You guys argued enough. Just try to get through this and be as civil as possible.

"More like interrogated, but yeah," I said offhandedly. Hey, she was going to find out sooner or later about the whole club thing. "Why did you tell me you were a virgin?" I racked my brain during the whole ride back, but couldn't figure out why she lied to me about this. It's not like I was a virgin. I wasn't looking to marry a virgin either. I didn't care if she wasn't or was.

"You called me a whore, remember?" Amy asked turning around to face me. I've called her lots of things when I first met her. She's going to have to be more specific. "You had your little tantrum on your first day and ran home. You called me a whore and I wanted to prove you wrong." She explained as that day dawned on me. Is she being for real right now? She lied to me just to make a point. I was mad at her and she goes ahead and decides to fib? Fib about something that will affect our marriage? Good Lord…

"You're fucking crazy," I said turning around. I couldn't deal with this anymore. Amy is acting like a kindergartener instead of a high school senior about to graduate.

"You're going to be stuck to my ass, so get used to it." Amy said as I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Then again, I could always have an affair. I wonder if Silver will be available." I stopped walking and clenched my fists. Don't let her stupid taunts get to you, Shadow. You're better than this. She's just mad and is trying to get back to you. "He was rather good." Amy taunted as visions of her and Silver flashed through my eyes. I growled as I whirled around and glared at her. Amy's eyes widened when I charged over to her and pinned her against the wall.

"You are mine." I growled as Amy looked up at me in fright. "You understand? Mine! No one is allowed to touch you." I growled as tears pooled into my eyes. _What are you doing? _My eyes softened as I stepped away from Amy. What _was_ I doing? I just growled and pinned her against the wall. I was…I was no better than Scourge. Amy choked back a sob before falling into my arms. Why, why was she holding onto me?

"I-I'm sorry, I was being a bitch," Amy sobbed into my chest. I could feel her shaking in fear as I sighed.

"Amy, don't," I said pulling her away from me. She looked up at me in fear as I cringed. "I drew the line…I overreacted. I shouldn't have done that you…especially knowing what had happened to you." I whispered as I hung my head in shame. "I was being Scourge…" I said quietly letting my arms drop from Amy. After a while I felt Amy's hands on my face as she lifted it up to look at her. She leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Don't ever associate yourself with that monster." Amy whispered against my lips before wrapping her arms around me. Amy held me for God knows how long, but I didn't say anything. How could she possibly say I'm not like Scourge when she stared at me with the same fear in her eyes? Amy didn't deserve this. Not one bit. Tomorrow…I will fix it.

* * *

_(A/N): Hmm…what could Shadow possibly mean? REVIEW!_


	8. An Asshole and a Bitch

_(A/N): Back again! Did you miss me?_

* * *

_**SPOV**_

It was the middle of the night and Amy was sleeping soundly in her bed. I checked the clock to see it was 2:45AM before I zipped up my suitcase. I looked back at Amy's sleeping form before I sat at the desk in our room. I pulled out a sheet of hotel stationary and grabbed a pen. I hunched over the desk and began to write the letter that will surely change and potentially mess up everything. I sighed when I finished and reread it.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know both our parents are going to be pissed when you tell them about this; hell, you'll probably be pissed too. But, you have to know, that this is the best choice. You don't deserve someone who will fight with you and snap every time he gets a little bit angry. You deserved to be loved and respected and not man-handled every time you get into a spat with him. I'm not that guy, Amy. I'm just not…I'm stubborn and quick tempered. I don't understand things and I can't be number 1 husband. I just can't. You deserve so much, Amy and whatever you throw at me after this I'll accept it. I'll miss you._

_Shadow_

I nodded my head once before folding the letter and slipping it on the bedside table next to her. I lifted up my suitcase as I slid out of our room carefully. I walked past the other rooms carefully making sure to be extra quiet when I passed Sonic on the couch. I opened the door and slipped out into the hallway carefully. I closed the door quietly before I sighed in relief.

"Where are you going?" I whipped around to see Blaze looking at me in confusion.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not important. I want to know why you're leaving in the middle of the night with your suitcase." Blaze demanded crossing her arms, but speaking in hush tones. Blaze is a simple girl, but hard to figure out. I wasn't even able to crack her tough exterior. That was one of the reasons why we broke up. I don't hold it against her. That's just who she is. Silver is going to have a tough time with that…

"I'm going back home, all right?" I said as Blaze slapped me across the face. In the span of 24 hours I've been slapped twice. What is this?

"How dare you!" Blaze exclaimed glaring at me.

"Amy deserves someone better than me." I said rubbing my cheek.

"Shadow, stop being stupid," Blaze said shaking her head. "You're just scared and won't admit it." She said poking my chest.

"I'm not scared." I said stubbornly. I wasn't scared to be with Amy. Amy was scared to be with me. I practically pulled a Scourge on her just a few hours ago.

"You're running away. That's a clear sign of a coward." Blaze said. I glared at her as she sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Amy, but you can't run away every time you guys have a fight or whatever. You're going to be married to her, Shadow. _Married_. You have to grow up and face these things together and not alone." Blaze said.

"Blaze you don't understand." I said. She thinks it was just a fight. No, it was much worse. I was Scourge. I scared her. I could have hurt her.

"What? What did you do, Shadow?" Blaze asked with her hands on her hips.

"I…I was Scourge." I said.

"What? Did you take Christmas away?" Blaze asked in confusion. I sighed as I slid down on the wall and sat on the floor.

"A little while ago, Amy and I were at a school dance. A guy named Scourge forced her outside when she was getting a drink and…almost raped her…" I said as Blaze gasped and sat down next to me. "We got into a huge fight last night and she was taunting me and shit and I just snapped and pinned her against the wall. I was yelling at her and she looked so scared…" I said shaking my head as the events replayed in my head.

"Shadow," Blaze said as I shook my head and stood up.

"No Blaze. I'm leaving and nothing you can say will make me stay." I said grabbing my bag.

"Shadow, please just talk to Amy. You have no idea how devastated she'll be if you just left like this." Blaze said placing her hand on my arm. I frowned as I looked down. "Shadow, for Amy?" Blaze offered.

"Fine," I said turning back around. Blaze smiled softly as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I turned back to my room and opened the door. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Blaze. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was going to go down to the lobby and…grab something to eat-t." Blaze stuttered. Blaze never stuttered. I narrowed my eyes at her as she just stared back at me. I decided to let it go seeing that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I walked back into the room and trashed the letter. Blaze better be right about this…

_**APOV**_

I woke up the next morning to see Shadow on the ground snoring lightly. I rolled my eyes. He really didn't have to sleep on the ground. I know I was nervous at first, but I think I'm finally recovering. It doesn't hurt that he sleeps shirtless either. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I was happy that we got the room with the built in bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before walking out of the room. Blaze was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Morning," She said smiling softly at me. I don't think she was a big smile person.

"Morning." I said as I sat next to her. "Can I ask you something?" I asked turning to face her.

"Sure." Blaze said with a bit uneasiness.

"What was your relationship with Shadow like?" I asked. Blaze turned her head to look at me shocked, but relieved. Wonder what that was about?

"Uh, well, it was kind of low-key. We weren't very flamboyant with our relationship. It's not like we went out of our way to hide it, but we just weren't very public." Blaze explained as I nodded. I can see that. Blaze doesn't seem to be a very outgoing person and Shadow is barely outgoing. In fact the only time he really has been outgoing was when he was angry with me. I should probably work on that.

"Did you guys…love each other?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, we never really loved each other. I mean, we obviously cared for each other, but it never got to the point of love. To be honest our relationship was basically a relationship to get everything out of the way. You know, like sex and stuff like that." Blaze said as I nodded in understanding. That was basically what Silver and I had; except we weren't in an actual relationship. If anything, it was a friends with benefits kind of deal. I was tired of being a virgin and Silver offered.

_**Flashback**_

"_I swear I'm going to carve out Sally's eyes and shove them down her throat." I said marching into my room to see Silver already there. It was summer and Knuckles and Rouge had just gotten together. Sonic was off to various places the whole summer. So, that left me and Silver to hang around each other. I didn't mind much. It wasn't like Silver was annoying. He was one of my best friends. _

"_What she do this time? Spit on you while smacking her gum." Silver snickered as I rolled my eyes. _

"_I go to buy a simple pair of shorts and I just have to run into her. I swear God is trying to ruin me." I said as I sat down on the bed next to Silver. Silver was flipping through one of my magazines; clearly in boredom. "So this bitch comes up to me and is all like 'Oh Amy, how nice to see you! Still a prude I see.' I mean, c'mon! I was looking at some decently cut shorts. I'm sorry my shorts are not up my ass like yours you slut." I ranted as Silver listened with an amused smile. _

"_She's just upset that her first time wasn't special." Silver said sitting up to face me. _

"_Seriously, I'm tired of being known as the prude of the school. I'm at that point where I just might want it to be a one-night stand." I said crossing my arms._

"_No way. Your first time shouldn't be some sleazy one-night stand. Plus, we're too young for a one-night stand." Silver said as I rolled my eyes. Sixteen wasn't even that young. Ok…maybe it was…_

"_Well, I'm not getting a boyfriend anytime soon." I said falling back on my pillows. _

"_You always have your fiancé." Silver chuckled as I glared at him._

"_Yeah right. I won't see that guy in years." I scoffed. "Seriously, I just want to get this over with. Get it out of the way." I said covering my eyes with my hand. _

"_I'll sleep with you." Silver said. I removed my hands from my eyes and stared at him. He had to be kidding. _

"_What?" I asked sitting up. _

"_I'll sleep with you." Silver repeated with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you want to have sex that much, I'll do it. I already had it. So, I know what I'm doing." Silver said. _

"_You only had sex one time." I said as he glared at me. _

"_That's still one more time than you." He quipped as I glared at him. "C'mon. You're apparently so desperate that you're willing to have a one-night stand. Might as well make your first time with your friend." He argued as I raised my eyes. _

"_No strings attached?" I asked as Silver nodded. "Just sex?" I asked again. _

"_Yes Amy, no strings attached. Just straight up sex. I'm not in this for a relationship. No offense, but you're not my type." Silver said as I shrugged my shoulders. _

"_Alright, let's do this." I said as he flipped around to hover over me. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I think if I knew that I would have met Shadow only a few months later, I would have probably held out. Well…I can't change the past now. I'm a little relieved to hear that Blaze had a similar relationship to Shadow. I don't think I would have been comfortable if Shadow was still friends with someone he used to be in love with. Blaze and I talked about other things and I found out that she was a pretty cool person. After we talked for sometime I thanked her and left to go back to my room and change for the day.

The gang and I were going to spend the day at the beach and have a bonfire later that night. The parents were going to tour the city and all the historical stuff. I walked into the bathroom careful not to wake up my still sleeping fiancé. I applied a light amount of makeup and threw my quills into a high-ponytail. I was debating between what swimsuit to wear when I heard Shadow groaning. I walked out to the bedroom to see him sitting up and rubbing his back.

"You know, you didn't have to sleep on the floor." I said crossing my arms and leaning on the door. Shadow turned around to look at me before looking down and scowling. Oh c'mon! What did I do now?

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Shadow muttered before getting on his feet.

"Shadow, I'm over it." I said walking over to it. Shadow shook his head as I grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around to look at me. "Shadow, I'm not a rape victim. It almost happened to me and it didn't. You stopped it. You saved me." I said as Shadow looked down refusing to meet my gaze.

"I don't deserve you." Shadow muttered. "You shouldn't marry someone who is going to hurt you." Shadow continued to mutter.

"You're not going to hurt me, Shadow." I said softly touching his face. Shadow shook his head and removed my hand from his face. He turned away from me and sighed.

"I was planning to leave last night." Shadow murmured. I froze. My heart began to pound against my chest as I stared at his back. He…He was really going to leave?

"Shadow, whatever I did…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." I rambled as I step towards him. He turned to look at me in confusion before shaking his head.

"No, no, you didn't do anything…Amy; I practically attacked you last night." Shadow said as I frowned. I knew he was going to bring last night up sometime. I will admit I was a little scared when Shadow pinned me against the wall. I wasn't afraid he was going to rape me or anything like that, though.

"Shadow, you didn't attack me." I said.

"How can you possibly say that? I threw you against the wall and growled at you." Shadow said as I scoffed.

"You've done worse, Shadow. It's not like you physically hurt me. Do you see any bruises? No. I'm fine." I said as he shook his head and turned away from me again.

"You looked…so scared." Shadow said. My eyes softened as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my face against his back.

"I was scared you weregoing to leave me." I whispered as I tightened my arms around him. It was true. I was scared that Shadow was going to leave me. I thought he was going to tell me off for a good final time before storming right out of my life. It was only when he was growling all that stuff about me being his that made me realize that he wasn't going anywhere.

"But even after I said all the stuff about you being mine, you still looked scared." Shadow murmured.

"I wasn't scared. I was in disbelief. I didn't really believe you cared that much or would get that jealous." I said. "I apparently had a right to be afraid since you were going to leave last night." I whispered sadly. I could hear Shadow sigh before he turned in my arms to face me. Shadow placed both his hands on my face as I let my arms drop from him.

"I don't deserve you, Amy." Shadow whispered looking at me for the first time in this conversation.

"Yes you do, Shadow." I said staring up at him. God, why did he have to have frickin' amazing eyes; they were making it hard to focus. Get back to your potentially leaving boyfriend. "Shadow, you're not Scourge and I'm not a crystal glass. You can't treat me like some fragile object and freak out every time it receives a scratch. You know me, I'm a bitch, and sometimes I need to be knocked down a few pegs. I can handle myself, Shadow. I need you to know that." I said as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Would you get mad if I agree that you're a bitch?" Shadow asked as I laughed softly.

"No, because I know I am. Like how you're an asshole." I said as Shadow chuckled.

"An asshole and a bitch…we make quite the couple don't we?" Shadow asked as I smiled up at him.

"We're not going to get married for anything." I said as Shadow leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"I promise to never leave you again." He whispered against my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good because I don't plan to let go." I said as I kissed him again. There was suddenly a banging at our door making us break apart.

"Will you two hurrying up? We're losing daylight!" I heard Sonic yell as I rolled my eyes. I kissed Shadow one more time before walking back into the bathroom. I hoping the rest of this vacation is drama free.

_**SPOV**_

"Why do you think girls take so long?" Knuckles inquired as he and the rest of us guys waited in the hall.

"I don't know…makeup?" Tails guessed as Knuckles sighed.

"We're going to the beach. They don't need makeup." Knuckles grumbled as I chuckled. After Amy and I settled our problem I slipped on my trunks and a shirt before walking out to see the rest of the guys clearly ready to shoot a bullet through their head. I was shocked when Amy told me that she was scared that I was going to leave her. I didn't know she cared that much about me. I mean, I knew something had to be there, but I didn't think she'd actually be scared of me leaving. I guess we need to get to know each other better…

"C'mon ladies!" Sonic yelled before muttering something about girlfriends making Silver laugh. Cream and Rouge had come to our room to get ready with Blaze and Amy. Amy was practically ready when I left her so I don't think it's her holding up everything. The girls eventually came out with their cover-ups or dresses over them and sunglasses on. Clearly ready for the beach I see. We all piled into the rental car as Sonic drove us towards the beach. We all got out and quickly found a good spot near the crystal clear water. God, it looked amazing.

"Ah, I love the smell of the ocean." Tails said next to me. The guys and I quickly removed our shirts and put our sunglasses on. The boyfriends let their girlfriends gawk for a bit while Silver walked slowly past Blaze with a small wave. Some may not believe me, but I swear I saw Blaze linger on his abs.

"God damn…" Knuckles said as all the guys whipped around to see the girls had removed their cover-ups. Good Lord…now that's amazing. Amy was wearing a white bikini that didn't leave anything to the imagination. The top had a strap under it and the bottoms looked folded. She really is trying to kill me. Blaze was wearing a bandana patterned bikini which made Silver drool…literally. Rouge had a very revealing black swimsuit that connected in the middle. Knuckles looked a little proud. Cream was wearing a simple peach bikini with a gold ring heart in the middle and on the sides of the bottom. Tails was gapping his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Guys…" Sonic said waving his hand in front of our faces.

"God! Why are girls so hot?" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic laughed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

_(A/N): Woo! End of this chapter. School is starting in two weeks and it's my senior year! Oh God! I'm going to be very busy so updates will take longer unfortunately. I'll really try to get them out as fast as possible, but it's going to be hard. So, please, be patient with me guys. The pictures of the girls' swimsuits our on my website. Check them out!_


	9. Truth and Dare

_(A/N): Trying to get one more chapter in before the school year starts. Senior year, here I come! This means I probably won't be updating as much as I would like too, but don't give up on me. I'm going to keep all my stories still going! And just as a warning…things get very sexual in this chapter. If you don't like…well you would just have to skip the whole chapter. By the way...wrote a new one-shot...go read it!_

* * *

_**APOV **_

I can really get used to the beach. The warm sun and cool breeze felt great on my skin. We quickly found on the beach and set up camp. The guys were quick to shed their shirts and I was quick to check out Shadow. Mm…I hope those abs stay for a long time. I looked up to see Shadow smirking. I hate it when he catches me checking him out. Well, two can play at the game. I waited for the guys to move a little away from us girls. I quickly shed my lace covering and slipped my sunglasses on my face. I stretched my arms above my head and noticed Shadow turn around. He locked onto me and licked his lips. Ha, take that Mr. Six-Pack. The girls and I laid on our blankets deciding to soak up some rays. Rouge and Cream were talking about stuff I really didn't care about. There's only so much _Glee _a girl can hear. Blaze turned to face me as I did the same.

"Have you guys had your prom yet?" Blaze asked.

"Nah, it's about two weeks after break." I said. I didn't even think about Prom. Would Shadow even want to go? Had he already gone?

"We had ours, but Shadow didn't go." Blaze said seeming to sense my worry. "He didn't have a date and he wasn't looking for one either." Blaze said simply.

"Who did you go with?" I asked curiously.

"A guy named Ash. He's a guy in my art class and he asked. I didn't mind. I had fun, but I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship and he was actually cool with that. He just wanted to go with me because he thought we'd have fun which we did." Blaze said as I nodded.

"That's good. You had fun." I said as Blaze smiled at me.

"Yeah, I did. You two will have fun. Its senior prom, it's hard not to have fun." Blaze said as I nodded. I was still worried that Shadow wouldn't want to go. If he didn't go to his own, why would he want to come to mine? Blaze patted my arm as I looked over to her. "Don't worry, Amy. Shadow would love to go with you to your prom." Blaze said as I smiled over to her.

"I hope you are right." I said as Blaze smiled at me. I relaxed on my towel for a bit longer before I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Shadow! You put me down right now!" I yelled as I struggled against his grip. I saw him walking towards the ocean and I quickly tried to flip out of his arms. "Shadow! You better not drop me in the ocean!" I said.

"Well, I was going to put you on the sand just in front of the waves, but that's a better idea!" Shadow said with a smirk. I slapped his chest as he just continued to walk. Ah well…I was going to get wet one way or another. I stopped thrashing around before Shadow threw me into the warm water. I quickly got up and splashed him in the face. Shadow glared at me through his wet quills as I smiled brightly at him. I started running away, but he wasn't far behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed as I felt the mist of the water around me.

"God, get a room!" Silver yelled as he walked by with Tails. Shadow and I both flipped him off before Shadow put me back on my feet. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Shadow smirked at me before leaning down and kissing me. He sucked on my bottom lip before plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly as I tilted my head to allow him better access. Shadow was a really, _really _good kisser.

"Ok, c'mon guys, there are children present." Silver said as he broke apart to look at him covering Tails' eyes. Tails pushed Silver off of him as we all laughed. The rest of the day was spent much of the same. Shadow and I would mess around in between games with our friends and we ended the night perfectly surrounded by the bonfire.

"Let's play truth and dare guys!" Cream exclaimed as Rouge and Knuckles groaned. "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Cream said as I just laughed. "Who wants to go first?" Cream asked.

"I'll go first." Sonic said as he sat up. "Amy, truth or dare?" Sonic asked raising his eyebrow. I waited my options and decided to go the easy way out.

"Truth." I said firmly. Sonic pursed his lips in thought as he tried to think of a good question.

"I got it. Would you ever do anal?" Sonic asked making everybody crack up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hell no. That shit looks like it hurts. It might be good for the guy, but it doesn't look like that for the girl." I said as I winced. Seriously, that shit has to hurt. The hole isn't exactly the size of Jupiter.

"Disappointed Shadow?" Sonic asked chuckling. I could feel Shadow shrug his shoulders from behind me.

"Nah, I hear horror stories about guys pulling out to see shit all over their dicks." Shadow said as the guys shuddered at the thought.

"Ames, I do believe it's your turn." Rouge said. I looked around the group trying to see who would be the best victim.

"Tails," I said as Tails looked over to me. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Tails said simply. I tilted my head to the side as I tried to think of a good dare.

"I dare you to run butt-ass naked all the way to the ocean and back." I said as Tails chuckled and stood up.

"Amy, if you wanted to see what I'm packing, all you had to do is ask." Tails said taking off his shirt.

"Dude, not cool." Shadow said as Cream also glared at him. Tails shrugged his shoulders before dropping trunks. All the guys looked away in disgust as all us girls' eyes widened. Damn, he really was packing.

"Good job, Cream." Rouge said as Cream smiled proudly. Tails sprinted all the way down to the ocean before running back up. Cream tossed him his shorts as he quickly slipped them back. "Ok, guys you can look now." Rouge said as the guys uncovered their eyes. Tails sat back down next to Cream as he looked around the circle.

"Rouge," Tails said as Rouge crossed her arms. "Truth or dare?" Tails asked.

"Dare." Rouge said without falter. In all my life of knowing her, I've never seen Rouge pick a truth. It just wasn't her style.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Amy." Tails said. Rouge and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes. I laid down on a towel as Shadow filled my navel with tequila. Got to love being of legal drinking age. Cream giggled as she poured some salt on my stomach. Rouge—with lime at hand—kneeled beside me as she smirked. Rouge leaned down and sucked all the liquor out of my belly button before licking the salt and sucking on the lime. Rouge stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Easy-peasy lemon-squeezey." Rouge said as I got up and sat back down in my spot between Shadow's legs. "Ok, Blaze," Rouge said looking over to Blaze. "Truth or dare?" Rouge asked crossing her legs.

"Truth." Blaze said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What really went down…after prom?" Rouge asked as Cream and I snickered. Blaze tried to convince us that absolutely nothing had happened between her and Ash on prom night, but we knew better. Blaze sighed before crossing her arms.

"We went to third base." Blaze said simply.

"Oh no girl, you got to tell us in detail." Rouge said as Blaze glared at her.

"We made out and he fingered me while I gave him a hand job. Happy?" Blaze said as we all cracked up.

"I so knew you guys did something!" Cream exclaimed as Blaze rolled her eyes. I looked over to see Silver who was laughing. It wasn't real laughter though…it was fake. He didn't like that Blaze got some on prom.

"Yeah, yeah, Cream, truth or dare?" Blaze asked as Cream's smile fell. Cream deliberated for quite a while before answering.

"Truth." Cream said as Blaze smirked.

"What happened that got you and Tails suspended?" Blaze asked as we all leaned forward.

"Aw, hell yeah, I want to know this." Shadow said as Tails glared at his friend. Cream blushed as she looked down.

"The principal had caught me giving Tails…a blowjob on top of his desk." Cream practically whispered. We all started cracking up as Cream and Tails only laughed a little. "Ok, Sonic, truth or dare?" Cream asked as Sonic tapped his chin.

"Dare." Sonic said.

"I dare you to…moon people through the see-through elevator when we get back to the hotel." Cream said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"No biggie." Sonic said. "Blaze, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Oh c'mon, there's people who haven't gone." Blaze said as Sonic just stared at her. Blaze sighed before caving. "Dare." Blaze said. Sonic smirked as he glanced as Silver before looking back Blaze. Oh…I think I know where this is going.

"I dare you to give my boy, Silver here, a lap dance." Sonic said patting Silver on the back.

"What?" Silver and Blaze had both exclaimed.

"Hey, a dare is a dare." Sonic said putting his hands up innocently. Sonic pulled out his iPhone and started playing _Buttons _by PCD as Blaze rolled her eyes and got off her blanket.

"Dude, why do you have that song on your phone?" Knuckles as Blaze straddled Silver.

"For moments like these." Sonic said. Blaze started to grind and roll her hips over Silver while keeping in rhythm with the song. Silver was trying not to look at her body or think about what she was doing. He was staring right at her face while Blaze concentrated on what she was doing. Blaze leaned forward and whispered something in Silver's ear that none of us could hear. Damn…I need to have a talk with that boy. Blaze flipped her hair back before getting off of him and returning to her spot. Silver sat mesmerized as the rest of us laughed.

"Sonic, truth or dare?" Blaze asked staring at Sonic.

"I just got picked. No way." Sonic said as Blaze just stared at him. Sonic sighed and crossed his arms. "Dare." He grumbled.

"I dare you to give Silver a lap dance." Blaze said as everybody—besides Sonic and Silver—started to crack up.

"What? No way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm with him on this one." Silver said.

"A dare is a dare." Blaze said with a smirk as she whipped out her phone and started playing the same song from before. Sonic sighed and got up as Silver threw his hands up.

"No! No! No! Stay away!" Silver yelled as Knuckles came around Silver and grabbed Silver's arms. Silver groaned as Sonic put either leg besides Silver's. Sonic started to grind as Silver shut his eyes. Sonic lifted up his shirt to show off his abs as Silver still kept his eyes closed. Sonic got off of my as Knuckles let Silver's arms go. Silver shuddered before standing.

"I need female attention. Stat." Silver said before walking away—most likely to find a girl. I looked at Blaze to see a frown on her face. Hmm…interesting.

"Shadow, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Dare." Shadow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dare you to…hmm…I got it! I dare you to propose to Amy while only having a seashell covering your balls." Sonic said as Shadow shrugged it off. Oh God…this was embarrassing for me.

"Got a seashell?" Shadow asked as Cream picked up a small sand-dollar. "I'm going to need a bigger one than that." Shadow said as Cream sheepishly put it down. Rouge dug through her bag before throwing him a giant shell. Shadow nodded as he walked behind the lifeguard stand that was by us. He came back out with the shell as I blushed. Everybody was giving cat calls as Shadow kneeled in front of me. "Amy," Shadow said grabbing my hand.

"Yes Shadow?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Will you give me the honor or marrying me?" Shadow asked as I laughed.

"What about my ring?" I asked as he looked down. He shrugged before pulling the shell off. I heard the guys turned around in disgust as my eyes widened. Holy fuck! If I thought Tails was hung, Shadow was frickin' carrying a loaded gun. That shit was huge! He's going to break me half. Oh lord…He handed me the shell as I took it from him. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm already engaged." I said to him as he pouted. Everybody laughed as Shadow slipped his trunks back on. Shadow sat back behind me as I leaned on his chest.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" Shadow asked looking at the only person who hasn't gotten picked.

"Truth." Knuckles said as we all looked at him confused. "She made me." Knuckles said pointing at Rouge.

"I don't want what's mine on display." Rouge simply said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What's the weirdest place you and Rouge have done it?" Shadow asked as Knuckles pondered about it.

"In the school swimming pool." Knuckles said as I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Ew, please tell me it was after my swimming unit." I said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Chlorine kills everything, but since you're such a pansy, no." Rouge said as I sighed in relief. Chlorine or not, that's still gross. Our game of truth and dare soon turned into I never before we all got tired and decided to head back to the hotel.

"C'mon," Shadow said as he kneeled in front of me with his back facing him. I crawled on him before he lifted me up and started carrying me back to the car. I sighed happily as I leaned my head against his back. Shadow eventually put me down when we reached the car.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Silver yelled as he jogged towards us. "Sorry I didn't come back for the game." Silver said looking completely disheveled. Yep…he got some.

"Whatever dude, just get in the car." Sonic said as we all got in the car and drove back. I sat next to Shadow and leaned my head against his shoulder. My eyes started to droop and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. It wouldn't hurt to get a few minutes of sleep…

_**SPOV**_

Amy fell asleep on my shoulder as we drove back to the hotel. I smiled at her before looking out the window. Today was some of the most fun I've had in a long time. Even though I had been stripped down naked and had to watch Sonic give Silver a lap dance it was still fun. Amy snuggled closer to me as I smiled again and wrapped my arm around her. We arrived at the hotel and I lifted Amy out of the car. Amy groaned a bit before she snuggled into my chest. She's seriously like a five-year-old when she sleeps. I carried her bag and rode with everybody else up to our rooms.

"Sonic…your dare…" Cream mumbled sleepily as Sonic looked at her confused.

"What…Oh yeah…" Sonic muttered before turning around and pulled his trunks down to moon practically no one. We got on our floor and Sonic pulled his trunks back up. We were all exhausted to laugh at the stupid dare. I walked with Blaze, Sonic, and Silver to our suite and quickly went to my room. I set Amy on the bed and woke her up. She grumbled before turning to look at me.

"Hey, we're at the hotel. I thought you might want to take a shower or something." I said as Amy nodded. She got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I took off my shirt and changed my trunks for some basketball shorts. I walked out of our room to get a glass of water. I was filling up my cup when someone tapped me on my shoulder startling me. I turned around to see Blaze. "What?" I whispered trying not to wake up Sonic who was only ten feet away from us.

"Do you really think Silver hooked up with some chick?" Blaze asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Can you just admit that you might like him?" I asked walking around her.

"I do not like him!" Blaze hissed as I rolled my eyes.

"Then why do you care if he hooked up with a girl or not?" I retorted as she just glared at me. That's what I thought.

"I don't like him Shadow." Blaze said through her teeth. I sighed as I leaned against the wall next to the door in my room. "I just want to know if he's going to be disease ridden." Blaze said as I rolled my eyes.

"Blaze," I said seriously.

"Shadow, I don't like him." Blaze said firmly. When did she even start to like him? I tried to think back and then I remembered that they spent a good two hours walking along the ocean and talking. That's probably when she saw the real Silver. God…get engaged and start thinking like a chick. Shit…

"Whatever you say, Blaze, but he probably did. Silver _is _single and he's a guy. We have needs." I said as Blaze frowned.

"You aren't exactly sleeping with Amy." Blaze pointed out.

"Hey, millions of things have gotten in our way." I said pointing my finger towards her. Blaze rolled her eyes before turning around and walking away.

"Well, I'll go see for myself." I heard Blaze mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room. Amy was already sitting in bed when I entered the room. I put my glass of water down and grabbed my pillow off the bed.

"Shadow…" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Amy looking at me. "You can sleep in the bed." Amy said.

"You sure?" I asked looking at her. Amy folded back the covers and I smiled at her and got into the bed. Amy quickly snuggled into my chest and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Yes?" I asked as my eyes closed.

"Will you go to prom with me?" She asked quietly. I chuckled as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" I asked. Amy tilted her head to look up at me with a smile.

"I know…but Blaze told me you didn't go to your prom…so I wasn't sure if you wanted to go to my prom." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't go to my prom because that's when I found out I was engaged to you." I said. It was true. When prom season came around my parents reminded me that I was to marry Amy after high school. I was upset of course and too upset to even think about prom…so I never bothered.

"Oh…" Amy said lamely.

"You know how happy I was when my parents told me…" I said sarcastically as Amy laughed a bit. "I didn't want to think about prom." I said as Amy wrapped her arms around me.

"So, you do want to go to prom?" Amy asked. I kissed her fully on the lips before smiling at her.

"I would love to." I said as Amy smiled and laid her head on my chest. We both fell asleep soon tangled together.

_(A/N): Review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _


	10. Get Some!

_(A/N): Senior year so far? Not bad…but I know it's only just the beginning. Sorry for taking so long…major writer's block plus barely any time equals a long update. Sorry!_

_**SPOV**_

The week was spent on the beach, in town, and in clubs. It was great and one of the best vacations I've been on. Sadly tomorrow was going to be our last day before we leave the day after. We were going to spend the day on the beach before going to dinner with out parents. We were going to see how tired we are after dinner and then decide to go to a club or not. I slipped on some red and black trunks and a white v-neck before putting my sunglasses on. Amy walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready and smiled on me. God…she looked so good…

"Shadow, eyes up here." Amy said as I flicked my eyes back to her face. She was smirking at me before walking out of the room. God damn…she just has to stand there and I get a fucking hard-on. What the hell is with that? I quickly adjusted myself before leaving the room. Everybody was out there waiting to go and we all quickly headed to the rental car. The day at the beach was spent much of the same like the other days. We all returned to the hotel and got ready for dinner. I put on a pair of jeans and a black button-up. I rolled up my sleeves and unbuttoned the first few buttons to show my white wife-beater. I put on some black Creative Recreations and a silver dog tag.

"Amy hurry up!" Rouge yelled from outside our room while banging on our door. I ripped our door open and glared at her. Rouge rolled her eyes before walking back towards Knuckles.

"Control your girl." I said pointing at Knuckles. Rouge flipped me off as Knuckles snickered silently. I heard the clicking of heels and I turned around. Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Amy walked out in the hottest dress in the history of dresses. It was tight and wrapped around her body. It was black with gold studs matching her pair of fuck-me heels. Her quills were curled and pulled up in a ponytail and…God…she just looked so hot. Amy smirked at me before strutting over to me and closing my mouth. Was my mouth open?

"Damn girl!" Rouge said as Amy smiled and locked her fingers with mine. "We're just going to dinner with the rents not a club." Rouge said.

"Well, this is just in case we do go." Amy said as we all walked out of our room. "And a little bit for you." Amy whispered in my ear. I am a very, very lucky man. We all rode the elevator down to the lobby to see my parents and Amy's parents waiting there.

"Shadow!" My mom yelled as she ran over to hug me. Amy let go of my hand to go over and greet her parents. My hand was stone cold now. "You'd think your own son will spend more time with you after not seeing you for a month." Mom said. I chuckled and hugged her again.

"Sorry mom, but we all know you and Elena have been spending all this time planning the wedding." I said as my mom hit me on my arm.

"We haven't!" Mom exclaimed.

"So…when's the date?" I asked smirking.

"June 25th." She admitted reluctantly. I laughed as my dad came around and put his arm around mom.

"C'mon, let's just go to dinner." Dad said as we all walked out of the hotel and into the limo. What can I say? Our families do it big. Amy sat next to me and I quickly wrapped my hand around hers. She smiled at me as I smiled back at her. We rode to a nice-ass restaurant before being seated at a secluded table. Amy sat across from me as I sat between my parents. We placed our orders and quickly passed around a bottle of wine. That's right…my parents let me drink.

"So Shadow…" Victor said after taking a sip from his glass. "I know we're arranging you to marry our daughter, but that doesn't mean you don't get off scotch free." Victor said as everybody looked at him confused. "What are your intentions with my daughter exactly?" Victor asked making Amy and Elena smack their foreheads. Knuckles howled with laughter before Rouge elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh…to marry her?" I answered awkwardly.

"Is that so?" Victor said as my dad shook his head.

"You kind of planned it, idiot." My dad said as Victor glared at him.

"Whatever," Victor said as my dad rolled his eyes. My father and future father-in-law ladies and gentlemen. I felt something rub up against my ankle before it started to slide up my leg. It felt like…a foot? I looked up to see Amy innocently sipping her wine and she slyly winked at me. Uh-oh. "When do you plan to take over the business, Shadow?" Victor asked me.

"Uh…" I stuttered when Amy's foot pressed into my very hard dick. I bit back a groan as she started to rub her foot against me. Is she being for real right now?

"Shadow, answer the question." My mom said as I bit my lip.

"Uh, as soon as my dad and you step down and I have the proper knowledge and schooling to do s-so." Phew…I managed to get through that with one stutter. Amy giggled as she started to circle her toe around the head of my cock. I lurched forward and gripped the table tightly.

"Dude, you ok?" Tails asked as I nodded. Amy's foot started to rub up and down my entire length making it even harder to keep my composure. Suddenly her foot was off me…well before I was due to explode in my pants. I looked up to see her smiling at me. What a little tease!

"I'm going to use the restroom. Excuse me," Amy said before getting out of her seat. I watched her walk away with her shoe perfectly back on. How the hell does she do that?

"Shadow," My mom whispered to me as everybody received their meals. "When are you going to pop the question?" She asked me. What? I have to ask her to marry me? Isn't that a given? Do I really have to propose?

"I have to propose?" I asked. Mom gave me a stern look that clearly translated to: Yes you stupid fuck.

"Yes, Victor proposed to Elena." Mom whispered.

"But they were in love." I said.

"Are you not in love with Amy?" She retorted. I sat in silence as my mother stared back at me with questioning eyes. Was I in love with her? I didn't even know that myself.

"I…I don't know." I murmured.

"Honey," Mom said putting a gentle hand on my arm. "Ask yourself this: can you go a day without having a single thought about her?" She said before turning around to talk to Elena. Before I was able to ponder my mom's question Amy walked back to the table and sat across from me. Amy smiled at me as I smiled softly back. God damn…I just got a foot-job and now I'm thinking about love? This day is becoming an emotional rollercoaster ride.

_**SvPOV**_

Dinner was great. Especially seeing Shadow struggle to talk to Victor while getting a foot-job from Amy. Yeah, we all knew and that shit was hilarious. The night was still young by the time we finished and we all decided to hit a club—besides the parents. We all piled into a cab before it drove us to a club called _Puzzles_. We got in fairly quickly before all separating. Amy, Shadow, Tails, and Cream hit the dance floor while Knuckles and Rouge hit the bar. I swear those two are going to become future alcoholics. I stood next to Blaze who had remained silent ever since dinner.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her over the loud music. Ok, start mentally preparing yourself for a harsh rejection. There's plenty of girls here you can dance with. Maybe even hook up with one before leaving.

"All right." If not there's always the bar. Wait, what? Did she say ok?

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't act so surprise." Blaze said before grabbing onto the tie I was wearing and dragging me to the dance floor. God likes me today. _Go Girl _by Baby Bash featuring E-40 was playing and Blaze turned around and started to grind against me. Ok, God _loves _me today. Slowly I slid my hands up her thighs and around her hips. I followed her movements as she followed the beat of the music. Blaze leaned back and threw her arms around my neck. I slid my hands up her hips and onto her stomach as she leaned her head back against my chest. My breathing accelerated when I leaned to have my mouth near Blaze's neck. God, she smelt so good. Blaze's shirt somehow moved up and I cool feel her smooth skin against my fingers. "Let's go back to the hotel." Blaze said in my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's not play anymore games. We're going this, _now_." Blaze said before walking off the dance floor. I quickly followed her out of the club with the biggest smile on my face. Finally!

_**SPOV**_

I noticed Silver excitedly following Blaze out of the club and chuckled. I totally knew she would cave. Silver has accomplished the near impossible and got Blaze. I only hope that it lasts and doesn't become a simple fling. Amy and I were taking a break from dancing and she was talking to Cream. She just laughed when I asked her about the whole foot-job thing. She thought it would calm me down. Yeah, it calmed me down all right…

"Let's get back to the dance floor." Amy said. I nodded and let her drag me to the floor. She was quick to turn around and start grinding against me. I was only happy to oblige. _Rain Over Me _by Pitbull featuring Marc Anthony started to play and Amy was quick to follow the fast paced beat. Amy was rolling her hips back and forth against me. My dick was definitely starting to become interested. The song changed to _Down On Me _by Jeremih featuring 50 cent and Amy followed the slower beat. She started to roll her hips and my dick was becoming painfully hard. Amy pressed her ass harder against me and I groaned. Amy turned around and wrapped her arms around me as the song changed to _Motivation _by Kelly Rowland featuring Lil Wayne. Oh c'mon! Is this the 'Have People Fuck on the Floor' playlist? I grabbed Amy's leg and wrapped it around my waist. Amy started to slowly grind against me as we both panted.

"'_I don't want to feel my legs. And when we're done, I just want to feel your hands all over me, baby.'_" Amy whispered the lyrics in my ear as I groaned. Amy traced her hand along my jaw before sucking on my bottom lip. My mind shut off and all I could think about was her hands and body against mine. Amy moved a bit and grinded her pussy right over my dick. We both moaned before Amy hopped up and wrapped her other leg around me. She started to grind against me more to get more friction. Amy moaned as I moved my hands to grip her waist. I started to thrust against her as Amy rolled her hips over the tip of my cock. Amy tilted her head back and moaned as I started to kiss her neck.

"Get a room!" Someone next to us yelled. I dropped Amy's legs and she quickly pulled me off the floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked while my erection painfully pushing against my jeans.

"Back to the hotel." Amy simply said. I did an internal fist pump as I quickly followed my fiancée. We got into a cab and rode all the way back with the sexual tension bouncing off the walls of the cab. As soon as the cab pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, I grabbed Amy and ran into the lobby. I was about to slam Amy against the elevator wall, but she had me wait. We—by that I mean me—ran to the room and as soon as she got the door open, I pushed her in and slammed her against the wall. Amy moaned into my mouth as I kicked the door closed.

"Bedroom." Amy panted as we stumbled towards the room. She pushed back my jacket as I continued kissing her. Amy fell back on the bed and she dragged me on top of her. Amy started to unbutton my shirt as I kicked off my shoes and socks. I groaned as Amy dragged her nails down my chest and abs. I pushed the straps of Amy's dress off her shoulders and started to push her dress down her body. Amy helped me and soon her dress was fully off. I looked at her exposed breasts and I swear to God…they were the most amazing set of breasts in this world. I looked up at Amy and she was watching me with fascination and excitement. I lowered my head to Amy's chest and started to lick around her nipple. Amy moaned as I sucked on her nipple and started to rub her other breast.

"Shadow…" Amy moaned. God damn it…her moaning my name is now my favorite sound in the world. I trailed my tongue down her stomach and stop just above her panties. Some fuck-hot panties. I looked up at her to see if she was still ok with all this and she nodded. I hooked my fingers on the waistband and slipped her thong off of her. It was like I saw heaven before my eyes. Amy's tight, wet, wonderland of my future enjoyment was right in front of me. I slowly ran my finger down her folds and she let out a soft moan. I let my middle finger circle her clit making her arch her back in pure ecstasy. I could get off by just hearing her moan.

"Shadow…please…" Amy pleaded as she withered underneath me.

"Please what?" I whispered against her thigh.

"Stop teasing…ah fuck…me." She moaned. I chuckled before lowering my tongue onto her. Amy screamed out in pleaser as I let my tongue lick up all her amazing juices. Fuck, she tasted so God damn good. I inserted my middle finger into her and sucked on her clit. Amy gripped my head to keep me between her legs as she screamed out profanities and moaned wildly. I felt Amy's fingers tightened around my head before she froze. I felt her walls clench around my finger and she came heavily in my mouth. Amy fell back in a post coital bliss as I licked my fingers and lips. I leaned up to kiss her and she kissed me back fully before flipping me on my back. Amy started to unbuckle my belt and I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Amy…you don't have to." I said. Prior to this night Amy would always freeze up and become scared because her mind filled with thoughts of Scourge. I was actually proud of her that she let me get this far with her. However, every time she tried to do something for me she would always freak out. I don't want her to go through that…even if I have to use my hand to get off.

"No." Amy said looking up at me with determination in her eyes. "I'm doing this. You deserve it." Amy said. I looked up at her and knew I wasn't going to be able to stop her. Slowly, I let my hand drop from her wrist.

_**APOV**_

Shadow has been amazing this whole week. You know, besides the whole fight thing. Shadow has been caring and been able to make me feel happy after feeling completely depressed. I felt terrible for not being able to give him anything back…sexually. It was milestone being able to let him do anything to me, but I was still slightly afraid to do anything to him. Well, that was going to change now. After telling him I was for sure on this, I unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down. Shadow kicked them off as I hooked my fingers on his boxers. I pulled them and his erection quickly bobbed forward onto his stomach. I looked at his dick and was a little bit intimidated. Don't get me wrong, Silver is big, but he was long. Shadow was long and thick. God…am I drooling?

"It's not polite to stare." Shadow said with a chuckle. I was about to wipe that smirk away. I slowly wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to move it up and down. Shit…my fingers barely touched each other around him. I moved my thumb over his slit and gathered the pre-cum to lube his cock. Shadow groaned as I licked my lips. I licked along his entire shaft before sucking on the head.

"Fuck." Shadow groaned tossing his head back. I started to take as much of him into my mouth and used my hands for the rest. I bobbed my head up and down and swiped my tongue over his slit every once in a while. Shadow was cursing like sailor before her intertwined his hands into my quills. He was guiding my movements and I made sure to relax my throat so I wouldn't gag. I moved one my hands down to his balls and started to massage them. "Fuck Amy!" Shadow exclaimed as I smiled. I hallowed out of my cheeks and hummed making Shadow buck his hips into my mouth. I let him fuck my mouth for sometime before I took the reigns again and sucked my way down his cock. "Amy…I'm…so…fuck…close…" Shadow gritted out as I continued to suck him. After another minute Shadow moaned loudly and I could feel hot spurts of his cum enter my mouth. I made sure to lick every drop before removing my mouth. Shadow was panting when I crawled up his body. "Now that was a motherfucking blowjob." Shadow said as I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. I rolled onto his side and he turned to spoon me.

Shadow and I weren't about to have sex yet. We've discussed and we decided to give it a try after prom. Yeah, we were going to cliché route of doing it after prom, but we both felt that I'd be ready by that point. Shadow wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my quills. I sighed happily and enjoyed his warmth. I started to fall asleep, but I could have sworn I heard Shadow murmur, "I love you."

_(A/N): Woo! First limey chapter of this wonderfully raunchy story! Amy's dress and shoes are on my website! Check them out!_


	11. Family Time

_(A/N): Oh my God! Yes it's starting again! Woo! Sorry for taking so long, but it's finally back!_

_**SPOV**_

I hate the airport. No, you don't understand how much I hate the airport. It's always crowded and full of idiotic people who apparently feel the need to hold up everything. Sigh. At least I had my girlfriend and friends with me. Rouge made a big deal about me calling Amy my fiancée because it's not 'official-official' yet. By that she means I have to give Amy a ring first. Amy didn't really care, but I have gotten use to calling her my girlfriend so…I guess I'm going with Rouge's logic. We finally boarded the plane and Amy quickly knocked out against me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Sonic.

"You owe me a hundred bucks." Sonic whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your money." I said waving him off as he smiled in triumph. I didn't feel much of a loss from the bet. I rather be 100 dollars poorer than not have Amy in my arms. We officially have ten weeks until the wedding and it has me considering a lot of things. College is not much of an issue because Amy and I have both decided to go to USC (University of Southern California). We're both going in as business majors—duh. I had other—more important—things on my mind. Amy and I were going to be married and I haven't properly proposed. The whole conversation with my mom at dinner had me thinking if I loved Amy.

I'm not even sure what love is. I dated Blaze, but we both decided that wasn't love. Clearly she's trying to find that with Silver by the way she's cuddling against him. I hope they stay strong. They're actually a pretty good couple. Anyways, back to my dilemma. Even before my relationship with Blaze, I had a relationship with a girl named Rachel and that wasn't anything special. I guess that's the difference. Amy _is _special. I looked down at her in my arms and smiled. Amy is _very _special. I don't know though…maybe after a conversation with my dad or something I'll figure it out.

After two more hours we finally landed. Amy woke up grumpily and I did my best to not get her any angrier. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge all got picked up from the airport and driven home. Tails, Blaze, and Cream all had to wait another hour to wait for their flight home. I decided to wait while my parents and Amy's parents went home. Amy decided to wait with me and Silver waited with Blaze. Oh God, I can feel an emotional goodbye coming up.

"It was nice meeting you Amy. Don't let Shadow push you around." Cream said once they had to leave. I rolled my eyes and shoved Cream gently. Cream giggled along with Amy as they hugged. "I'll see you guys at graduation!" Cream said before launching herself into my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, make sure you don't do anything before then to get you or Tails in trouble." I said. Cream shoved my shoulder and I hugged her tightly again.

"Amy, don't kill Shadow. I happen to like him." Tails said as Amy laughed and hugged Tails.

"I can't make any promises." Amy said. Tails laughed and we did the usual 'bro hug' before he and Cream held hands. We all looked to see Silver and Blaze standing closely to each other with their foreheads pressed together. They're so weird. In a week they went from hating each other to practically loving each other. _Yeah, like you're one to talk. _Ok, ok, I get it. Silver was whispering something I didn't hear as Blaze sniffed. What the fuck…is she crying? What the hell happened between them? Did I miss something? I'm so lost…

"I'll see you at graduation." Silver said as Blaze nodded quickly wiping her eyes.

"I guess Silver will come with us." I said to Tails who shrugged his shoulders. Blaze and Silver eventually pulled apart and she, Tails, and Cream boarded the plane. We all watched them take off before Amy turned to Silver with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, you raise that eyebrow because I want to know what's up.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Since when are you and Blaze a couple?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"We're not a couple." Silver muttered.

"Ok…pretty sure you guys were worse than Amy and I." I said as Silver rolled his eyes. We began to walk out of the airport as Amy texted her mom for a ride.

"We're not a couple. We're…_something_." Silver said as I just looked at him confused. What the hell is something? My love for poptarts is 'something'.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Blaze wouldn't have cried if you guys were just 'something'." I said as we waited outside the airport.

"Exactly." Amy said as Silver sighed.

"I'm not totally sure. We didn't really discuss it." Silver said with a shrug of his shoulders. A car pulled up in front of us and we got in.

"You should have. Now it's all up in the air and you guys are not going to see each other for another three weeks!" Amy said holding up three fingers. Silver groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" Silver grumbled. We pulled up to Amy's house and got out of the car. Amy paid the driver before we walked into the house.

"Go to her." Amy said simply. What? Silver and I both looked at her like she lost her mind. "Don't give me those looks. We have three days before break ends and I know very well you barely have any homework. You go and make things official with her." Amy said pointing her finger at Silver. Damn. My girl is smart.

"Ok. I'm going. Book me a flight!" Silver yelled before running out the door.

"Does he even know that his car isn't here?" I asked before he ran back in with his phone to his ear.

"Yes dad, please come pick me up." Silver said as I rolled my eyes and Amy laughed. Tikal, kindly enough, booked Silver a flight for Angel Island. Amy and I would go with him, but my parents wanted to spend the last few days with me in town. Silver's dad picked him up and wasn't very happy that his son was leaving again, but his dad still let him go. Amy and I said bye to him before we went back to our room, but only to see that my stuff wasn't there anymore.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened to all my stuff?" I asked as I looked around Amy's closet.

"We moved it back to the guest room." Victor said as Amy and I whipped around to look at him and Elena with my parents.

"What? Why?" Amy asked clearly outraged.

"Do we really need to explain?" My dad asked as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Oh my God…where does this attitude come from? I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms still waiting for an answer.

"It would be nice." I said.

"We know that you and Amy are clearly a couple now and I rather not become a grandma anytime soon." Elena said as mine and Amy's mouth dropped. "Don't give us that look." Elena said.

"Mom! We're not going to do anything!" Amy exclaimed. Well that was a lie, but they don't have to know that!

"Whatever you say, but we're not taking the chances." My mom said before all four of them turned away and left. Amy sighed and sat on her bed as I followed suit.

"Well, this sucks." Amy pouted.

"I'm sure we can find some way around it." I said wrapping my arm around her. Amy smiled and leaned into me. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. What the fuck am I doing? Why am I…why am I being a _boyfriend_? I definitely need to talk to my dad.

_**APOV**_

Shadow soon left to go spend some time with his parents while they were still in town. I decided to do the same and hang out with my mom. It has been a while since I sat down with her and had an actual conversation. I walked up to her studio to see her washing her hands. When my mom wasn't working for the corps she dabbled in painting. She's an amazing painter and my dad and I tried to convince her to sell her paintings, but she never listened. I swear, she's so stubborn.

"Hey sweetheart, I hope you're not too mad about the whole room switching thing." Mom said drying her hands off with a towel.

"It's cool. I'm over it." I did see where the parents were coming from and it's not like I'm never going to see Shadow again. I sat on a stool as my mom sat across from me.

"What's up?" My mom asked automatically knowing I wanted to talk. I hated that she knew me so well.

"How did you and dad fall in love?" I asked. She looked at me for sometime before smiling brightly.

"Well, it's not the most interesting story, but it has its moments." Mom said making me smile. Sure, I knew how my parents met, but I never heard how they fell in love.

"Well, you of course know that we were arranged much like Shadow and yourself, but unlike you two we didn't want to rip each other's throats out." My mom said making me roll my eyes. "We first met at one of your Nana's parties. I was 16 and he was 18. It was then my parents informed me that I was going to live with him and your Nana and Papa. I was shocked of course because I was the one still in school and he wasn't, but apparently he just had to go to Columbia. I moved to New York and went to the private school your dad attended. It wasn't bad and I made friends, but I rarely saw your dad. I don't blame him because he was in college and had classes. Although when I did see your dad we didn't speak much. Besides the polite, casual conversation we didn't say more than five words to each other." I found that hard to believe because they never shut up now.

"Anyways, one night, it was my senior year I believe, your dad came barging into my room in the worst panic I have ever seen him in. He didn't say anything and just paced in front of my bed and I just watched him waiting for him to say something. Finally he just blurted out, 'I cheated on you!'" My mom said as I gasped, but she just smiled on shook her head. "I just stared at him as he waited for me to say something, anything really. Finally I laughed and said, 'I didn't realize we were actually dating.' Your dad was so confused, but relieved. Turned out that he just made out with some girl. After that we started to talk more. He came home more often and he even took me to prom." My mom gushed as I smiled.

"When did he tell you he loved you?" I asked as my mom smiled fondly.

"It was after this boring party my mom was throwing. Luckily it was by the beach so we snuck off to the beach. We were seriously acting like we were drunk, but we didn't drink anything. We were just laughing over the stupidest things and kissing each other like tomorrow was the end. Somehow we stumbled and fell onto the sand and I was on top of him. Your dad stopped laughing and smiled softly. He placed his palm on my face and told me he loved me and I said it back." My mom said with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile engraved on her face.

"Thanks mom." I said as she patted my knee.

"No problem, sweetie." She said getting up from her stool. "Oh before I forget. We do have to go wedding dress shopping sometime soon." She said as my breath caught. Was it already that time? Oh shit…

_**SPOV **_

My mom decided to go shopping while we were out in town. My dad and I definitely didn't want to go, but she shrugged her shoulders and went by herself. My dad and I walked around city as he talked about home with me.

"Dad," I said interrupting him. "How did you know you were in love with mom?" I asked.

"What brought this on?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." I muttered.

"Well, I met your mother at a party. According to my mother, when I was a teenager much like you, I liked to 'slum' it." My dad said using air quotes. I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing I was grateful that my parents had taught me is: money isn't important and you shouldn't let it influence your view when you meet people. My grandmother still held her views of high society and money tight. "Anyways, I had this friend named Todd and he always invited me to the parties he threw. Your mother was there and she was the hottest girl I ever seen!" Dad exclaimed as I gagged.

"Mom's not hot!" I exclaimed as my dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, she was going to the same school as my friend Todd and I made sure Todd introduced her to me. I swear, it was love at hello. We instantly clicked and that night became one of my most favorite nights. We began dating and soon my mother found out. She threatened to cut me from the family fortune and disown me if I stayed with your mother. That's when I knew." My dad said as I looked at him confused. "I told my mother that I didn't care what she did, I would never leave Char. Your mother of course didn't disown me because I was the only heir to the company, but I knew it then that I loved your mother because I was willing to throw away everything just to be with her." He explained as I nodded.

"Thanks dad," I said as he patted me on the back.

"No problem, son." He said. We continued to walk before meeting back up with my mom. My parents kissed and embraced before walking in front of me. My dad had his arm around my mom and she had her arm wrapped around his waist. I smiled a bit because I could picture that being Amy and I in a few years.

_**APOV **_

Shadow returned from hanging with his parents and I hugged him tightly. I really missed him for some reason. Our parents were going to make dinner since they wanted to give Tikal a break. Shadow and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I wrapped my arms around Shadow and leaned my head against his chest. Shadow put his arm around me as he flipped through channels trying to find something on.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just walked around the city with my parents." Shadow said as he let go of the remote and held my hand. "What about you?" Shadow asked as he played with our intertwined fingers.

"I just hung around with my mom." I said as he smiled down at our fingers. I looked at him confused, but he didn't seem to notice. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked as Shadow looked over to me.

"Like what?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, you were staring at our hands and you were smiling." I said as he shrugged his shoulders. I let it go because I wasn't that concerned about why he was smiling. I groaned suddenly as Shadow looked at me confused. "We have school in two days." I mumbled as Shadow sighed.

"At least we only have a few weeks till we graduate." Shadow said as I smiled. I turned to have my head on his lap looking up at him.

"I think I can handle a few more weeks of school." I said as Shadow smiled softly.

"Plus we have prom." Shadow said. I gasped up and shot straight up.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed before running into the kitchen. My mom was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce when I pulled her away.

"Amy! Why are you pulling me?" Mom asked.

"We have to go prom dress shopping! I forgot about it!" I exclaimed as my mom laughed and pulled her arm out of my grip. "Mom! We have to go!" I yelled as Shadow snuck into the kitchen to avoid my freak out.

"Amy, I already had a few dresses shipped here. You can try them all on and pick then. Don't worry. I don't forget things like these." My mom said tapping the side of her head. I sighed in relief before hugging my mom tightly.

"Thank you so much, Mom." I said as she hugged me back.

"No problem, sweetie. Now c'mon, let's have dinner." My mom said as I smiled and followed her back into the kitchen.

_(A/N): Aww, this was a nice family chapter. I'm back baby! _


	12. Putting Things into Perspective

_(A/N): Ok, I'm sorry for taking so long, but these last few months were killer! Finals, college acceptance/rejection letters (there was a lot of rejection -_-), and a bunch of last year stuff I had to do with high school. But I'm on Spring Break now! So, I have some time to update this story and start a new story I've been wanting to start. So, make sure you check that out after you read this overdue update. Well, depending when you read this it'll either be there or will be there the next day or so. Also, because of many mistakes on my part, I'm here to clarify a few things: _

_-Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver have __**six **__weeks of school left_

_-Tails, Cream, and Blaze have __**four **__weeks of school left_

_-The wedding is in __**ten **__weeks!_

_Ok, now since those things are cleared up, enjoy the new chapter! _

_**APOV**_

Why did I have to go to school? By the last few weeks of school all the teachers give the seniors some slack. There was honestly no point, but whatever. I woke up to the blaring of my alarm and hit the snooze button. I rolled over and reached out to feel my bed empty. I sighed when I remembered that Shadow was in the other room. I grumbled and got up. I slid my alarm off so it wouldn't ring again. I got up and reluctantly got ready for school. After I was done I rode the elevator down and was greeted by Shadow waiting there. I smiled and jumped into his arms as he chuckled.

"You're quite chipper for someone who is going back to school." Shadow said as he spun me around before placing me on my feet.

"Just happy to see you." I said as he smiled and kissed me. "My car or yours?" I asked as I moved out of his arms and held his hand.

"Actually, I have a surprise." Shadow said as I looked at him confused. Shadow just smirked and led me to the garage. We walked into the garage and we passed all seven of the cars in our garage. Shadow finally stopped and turned to reveal a motorcycle. I gasped as I looked at up at him.

"Is…Is that your motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yup, I told my parents to bring it with them." Shadow said as slid his hand over the seat proudly; like it was his child. Hmm…a tiny Shadow. That would be adorable. Shadow running around with him…whoa! Whoa! Whoa! First I'm thinking about loving the guy and now I'm thinking about his kids. I really need to settle down. "So, ready to ride?" Shadow asked passing me a helmet. I smiled brightly and grabbed the helmet. Sure, I may have helmet hair, but I get to hold Shadow's tight abs to whole way to school. Shadow straddled the motorcycle and slipped on his helmet. Oh my God…why is he so hot? I slipped on the helmet and sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around his arms tightly. My God…I can feel every ab. Shadow revved his engine before flying out of the garage. I could feel the wind carry my quills as we blazed down the road. I have never felt anything so exhilarating. Sadly, we arrived at school and Shadow turned his motorcycle off. I pouted a bit before jumping off the bike and taking the helmet off. I whipped my hair and ran my finger through it. I did not want helmet-hair.

"Damn! Shadow you did not tell me you had this sweet-ass bike!" Knuckles yelled before jogging over to the bag.

"Yeah, dude. Birthday present from my parents a couple years back." Shadow said before he and Knuckles launched into conversation about motorcycles. I shook my head and walked over to Rouge.

"God, I will never understand how boys can talk for hours about cars." Rouge said as I laughed.

"Well, it's about the same as boys not understanding why we talk about clothes for hours." I said as Rouge lifted up a finger.

"Touché." Rouge said as I rolled my eyes. "Did you hear? Prom has been moved up to this weekend!" Rouge exclaimed before slapping me on my arm.

"What? Are you serious? Why?" I yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently the hotel we're having it at had to push us up because some couple bought us out for their wedding." Rouge said as I sighed. Great, like I wasn't already stressed about prom enough. Well, at least I had my dress. That was one less thing I had to worry about. But that still leaves a bunch of other problems to deal with!

"Ok, we have to get a group together. It's safe to assume that it is just going to be you, Knuckles, Silver, probably Blaze, Shadow and me in the group. I'll set up an appointment for the guys to get their tuxes and you can order all the flowers. Do you have your dress yet?" I asked as we walked towards the school. I was in planning-mode and when I'm in planning-mode I have to get everything done before doing anything else.

"Girl, I have had my dress for two months now." Rouge said with a wave of her hand.

"Good, I'll call Blaze and tell her about prom. Since we won't have a lot of people we'll just get a limo and skip the party bus. I'll text everybody later to see where they want to go to dinner and make a reservation. We'll probably take pictures at Knuckles' house since he has the nicest garden. Ok, I'll have an estimate for the limo by tomorrow and tell you guys tomorrow. For the love of God, is Silver even here today? Someone has to tell him about this whole thing!" I said as slapped my hand over my forehead.

"What's with Amy?" I heard Shadow ask behind me.

"Just stay away, man. Just stay away." Knuckles muttered as I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Prom has been bumped up to this weekend. I have to stay planning." I said as Knuckles and Shadow's eyes bugged out.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Explain it to them." I said to Rouge as she nodded. I have to get everything done and soon. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Wedding dress shopping today after school – Mom _

"Fuck!" I exclaimed before storming into the school.

_**SPOV**_

I'm going to heed Knuckles' warning and stay away from Amy. I walked into my gym class to see a tired, but happy Silver. I opened up my locker and pulled out my gym clothes from my bag.

"Dude, you going to look all love-sick or tell me what happened?" I asked as Silver glared at me.

"We're official." Silver said simply as I chuckled.

"I'll never understand how it happened, but congrats." I said patting him on the back. We both changed quickly and walked out into the gym. "So, are you taking her to our prom?" I asked.

"Yeah, even told her that it was bumped up in a week. She said she's going to use the dress that she used at her prom." Silver explained as I nodded.

"Well, as long as I don't see you guys suck face then we're good for prom." I said. Silver shoved me as I chuckled. We finished gym and walked out before going our separate ways. I walked into to Government to see Amy already there. I smiled as a warm feeling spread throughout my chest. Gross—well, it's not a bad feeling…just a weird feeling. I sat down next to her when I heard a phone buzz. Amy sighed dramatically before pulling out her phone. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go wedding dress shopping after school." Amy muttered. I froze when as I just stared at her. Is the wedding really that soon? I quickly counted in my head before cursing. The wedding is in ten weeks! Oh fuck! I thought the only thing I had to deal with at the moment was prom, but now I have to worry about the wedding. It's the times like these that make me hate that we're getting married so quick. I love Amy and all, but—wait, rewind that. Did I just say I love her? Do I love her? Fuck! I can't deal with all this shit at one time! "Shadow, you ok?" Amy asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking my head before smiling at her. She smiled at me softly before turning around to face the front of the class. Maybe I should propose to her…

_**APOV**_

"Mom, does this have to be today?" I asked barging into her studio.

"Amy, let's be respectful. We have company." Mom said motioning to a white fox with black hair. I gasped when I realized it was Vera Wagner, the most famous wedding dress designer out there. "This was the only day she could show." Mom said.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Please excuse my behavior. I'm just so stressed out with prom." I said laughing nervously.

"Oh it's all right darling. I'm here to help with that also." Vera said before standing up. She walked over to an edge of the room and pulled out two racks of dresses; one prom and the other wedding. My mouth dropped as I looked at all the dresses. They all looked so beautiful. Oh God…this is going to be impossible. "Now, let's not dilly-daddy anymore, let's begin!" Vera said clapping her hands together.

"What you like to try on first, Amy? Wedding or Prom?" Mom asked.

"Prom." I said quickly. That's the first event after all. Vera pulled on the rack and I grabbed as many dresses I could before walking behind the room divider mom had in the room. I looked to see mom already placed a strapless bra for me to put on. She's always so smart. I changed my bra and grabbed the first dress on the pile. It was a light peach dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was floor-length and had a crystal design on the side where some fabric bunched up. I walked out from behind the divider as my mom and Vera looked at me.

"It's a pretty dress, but I'm not sure about the color on you." Mom said as I looked at the mirror. I had to agree, because against my pink fur, the dress on me looked very one-dimensional I guess.

"I would advise to stay away from peaches, pinks, nudes, and oranges." Vera said as I nodded. I grabbed the dresses that were those colors and put them back on the rack before grabbing more. I looked at the dresses I got before taking the blues and greens away. I have worn those colors way too much in previous dances. After trying on various red, purple, white, and black dresses I settled on two. The first dress was white and short. The dress was strapless and had black, lace-like designs throughout the dress. The second dress was red and also short. It was tight around my stomach and chest and had one strap across the shoulder. The skirt was designed to look like roses and had a few diamonds scattered around it.

"Which one mom?" I asked as my mom sat there and pondered.

"I simply can't decide. They're both beautiful." She said as I looked at both dresses. I sat for what seemed like an hour before standing up and deciding.

"I'll take the red one. I mean, I'm already going to be wearing white later." I said as Vera and my mom smiled. Next was wedding dresses. Kill me.

_**SPOV**_

"Not that I'm not flattered, but why are you coming to me about this?" Knuckles asked as I spotted him. We were both at the local gym and I was telling him about my love problems.

"Well, you love Rouge, don't ya?" I asked as Knuckles placed the weight back on the bars.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly a love expert. It took a while for Rouge and I to be what we are now." Knuckles said as he got off the bench.

"I'm not asking for advice. I'm asking for your experience. How did you know you were in love with Rouge?" I asked as we moved to the treadmills. Knuckles hates them, but I love them.

"Hmm…that's a hard question." Knuckles said as I started running. Knuckles started off slow because I think he was still thinking. "Ah, now I remember." Knuckles said as I turned my head to look at him. "It was the month right before senior year started. We had been dating for a year before that. We started to talk about college and all that. She, like many other people at our school, thought I was headed to USC because some scouts showed major interest in me because of football. Rouge loved the idea of going to USC. Amazing in every field and she's indecisive so that was her calling pretty much." Knuckles said before hopping off the treadmill and leaning against mine. Weak.

"Anyways, when she was talking about USC so much one day, I finally stopped her and told her that I'm going to Angel Island University. She was shocked to say the least. But after a lot of explaining she finally understood why I wanted to go to AIU and not play football. Now, she acted weird for a whole week after that and I was for sure that she was going to break up with me. I already had her listed as another girl who just dated me because I was the star football player, but then that weekend she surprised me." Knuckles said as I stopped the treadmill and looked at him.

"What she do?" I panted before wiping the sweat off my face.

"She showed up to my house wearing an AIU sweatshirt. I was shocked and she just smiled. She told me that she didn't care what I decided to do or where I wanted to go because she was going to support me no matter what. That's when I knew it. I knew Rouge loved me and her support only made me lover her more. It took me a year to realize and she never lets me forget it." Knuckles said before chuckling. I laughed lightly as I put my towel around my neck.

"Hmm…thanks Knuckles. That gave me a lot to think about." I said as Knuckles patted my back.

"No problem, but never come to me for love advice again. I think Silver is even better than me." Knuckles said as I laughed. After showering and dropping Knuckles off at his house I drove home in my GTO. I walked into the house with my gym bag to see Amy sitting on the stairs.

"Oh thank God!" Amy exclaimed before launching herself into my arms. I laughed before dropping my bag on the ground.

"Not that I don't love having you in my arms, but what's with the warm welcome?" I asked placing her back on her feet, but keeping my arms around her.

"You would be relieved to see your boyfriend too after you tried on fifty dresses." She said as I laughed and kissed her.

"You should hope that I don't have a boyfriend and try on fifty dresses." I joked as she rolled her eyes.

"By the way, we got our admission packets from USC." Amy said lifting up two packets from the counter.

"Awesome," I said taking mine out of her hands. Seeing the packet reminded me of Knuckles story about him and Rouge. I looked at Amy as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey," I said placing the packet back on the counter. "What would you say if I wanted to go to Columbia instead?" I asked as she looked at me confused.

"I would be shocked they let you in because you didn't even apply there." Amy said reaching into the fridge to grab an iced tea. I rolled my eyes as she laughed to herself.

"Ok, hypothetically, if I got into Columbia and I wanted to go, what would you say?" I asked sitting on one of the bar stools. Amy twisted her mouth to one side like she does when she always thinks hard about something. Amy hopped up onto the counter before turning her head to me.

"Well, if you really wanted to go there. I would let you, it's not like I'm going to make you stay with me at USC. If it was really hard for us to be apart I would transfer probably. As long as I get my education and you're happy I don't care where you and I go." Amy explained as I smiled at her. "Anymore hypothetical scenarios?" Amy said as I got up and slid between her legs.

"No, but I got some erotic fantasy I would like to live out." I said leaning towards her face. Amy smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And I have hopes that my daughter is still innocent and I would like it to stay like that." Victor said as Amy pushed me away. We both blushed madly before he shook his head and walked away. "Please keep your _activities _away from where I eat." Victor said.

"Well, that was traumatizing." Amy muttered as I nodded.

"Tell me about it." I said as we walked into the living room. Amy and I settled in the living room to watch some movies. Amy ended up falling asleep during the second movie and since then she was what I was watching. I was looking at her in my arms and the way she clung onto my shirt even in her sleep. She looked so fragile in her sleep. She was somebody I needed to protect. I may have failed once, but I'm not letting anything like that happen again. I love her. That's when it hit me. I've _been _in love with her. I just haven't realized it until now. Everything I have done since I have met her was because of her. Even when I thought I hated her I loved her. She as always on my mind and in the beginning it pissed me off like no other. However, now I love her in my thoughts. I love being with her. I love the way she smiles and all the small quirks she does. I love the way she smells and how she stresses over the little things. _I love her_. And I was going to make it official.

_(A/N): Ok, don't hate me too much for taking so long. Please review!_


	13. The Best I've Ever Seen

_(A/N): I'm so sorry! School has been taking up my time these days. But I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is school is over and I'll have more time to write these chapters! The bad news is I'll be officially retired by August 19__th. __I know! It's tragic, but if you think I don't have time now, just wait until college! I'll have 0 amount of time for this. But! I will definitely finish this story and _Love Like This _before then. _

_Anyways, if you're a loyal reader of mine or someone new, I've decided to answer any question someone throws at me that is appropriate. I'm not going to give you my address or anything like that so don't bother asking. But if you have a question that you are willing to ask PM me and I'll answer them all in one of my chapters of _Love Like This_. __Also there is a LEMON in this chapter! So be prepared for that. Now, onto prom!_

* * *

_**SPOV**_

It was the day before prom and Amy was in a panic with last minute things. I decided to leave her for the day and sat in my room. I heard a soft knock on my door and sat up.

"Come in," I said as Tikal entered my room.

"What did you want to ask me, Shadow?" Tikal asked.

"I need help picking out a ring." I said as Tikal gasped and smiled brightly.

"You're proposing! That is so great! I know you guys are betrothed, but you're actually proposing! This is so exciting!" Tikal gushed as I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, so will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room. We drove the five different jewelers and they didn't have anything I like there. We ended up at a small, locally owned jewelry store. "What do you exactly want, Shadow?" Tikal asked as we looked various rings.

"I'm not sure. I know I want something different. Amy has told me before she likes unique things and not the normal thing. Something big. I want everybody to see she is taken from a mile away." I said as Tikal laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear, but I think I may have the ring for you." The old store-owner said. He went to the back and came back with a small black box. He placed the box on the counter and opened it. Tikal gasped as my eyes widened. It was a large ring with a silver band and a large ruby stone. The ruby was surrounded by small diamonds in a flower like design. All the air left my body as I pictured proposing to Amy and I knew that this was the ring.

"That's the one. I want this one." I said picking up the ring and holding it in my fingers. The store-owner nodded his head with a smile before leaving to the back to rack up the price.

"It's perfect. She'll love it." Tikal said as I smiled. The store-owner came back with the final price, but I stopped him.

"Is it possible to have something engraved into it before tomorrow evening?" I asked as he smiled.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." He said as I smiled.

_**APOV**_

Limo, check. Dinner reservation, check. Picture location, check. Dress, check. Shadow's tux, check. Prom bid, check. Hair and nail appointment, check. All right, I officially have everything done for tomorrow. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Just a few more weeks and I'll be done with high school. Thank God! I heard a knock on my door and I sat up on my bed.

"Come in." I said as Shadow opened the door. "Hi." I said unable to stop the smile appearing on my face.

"C'mon, let's go for a ride. Bring a swimsuit too." Shadow said as I looked at him confused.

"It's almost midnight." I said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "You sure you aren't going to kill me?" I asked.

"C'mon, I'll protect you." Shadow said as I got off my bed and grabbed a jacket and swimsuit. We walked hand-and-hand to the garage where he mounted his cycle. I got on behind him and put on the extra helmet. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as he revved the engine. We rode out of the garage and onto the road. We rode for a while and I watched the trees pass by before he stopped. I looked around to see nothing, but trees.

"Ok, I'm now actually concerned that you're going to kill me." I said pulling off my helmet. Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. We walk though a couple of trees before starting to duck around some rocks. Shadow stopped and turned to face me.

"Go change into your swimsuit." He told me as I looked at him confused. I didn't ask questions and went behind a tree to change. I came back to see he took off his shirt and put on some trunks. Good Lord that boy has a good body. Even in the dark I could see those rock hard abs. While in my abs-induced haze Shadow picked me up and put me on his back.

"I can walk, ya know?" I said.

"Well, if you keep staring at my abs like you were just now, then I doubt you'll be able to get over the rocks." Shadow said with a smirk firmly planted on his muzzle. I blushed and swatted his chest as he chuckled. I leaned my chin on his shoulder as he continued to take me this secret location of his. "Close your eyes." Shadow said as I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt him take a few more steps before wind came rushing past me. I felt myself crash into water and I opened my eyes. I saw Shadow smiling before resurfacing to the water. I followed him and saw that we were in a large underground grotto. He must have come here earlier and lit candles because they illuminated the small cave.

"Oh my God, how did you find this place?" I asked as I swam in circles looking at our surroundings.

"Your dad showed me. He found it when he went camping a couple years back. If your mom wasn't so afraid of the dark your dad might have came here more often." Shadow said as I swam over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"It's amazing." I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held my legs as we continued to kiss. Shadow leaned against the smooth rock wall as he pressed me closer to him. The kiss became more heated as I entangled my fingers in his wet quills. Shadow's hands began to move up my body before cupping my breast. I moaned into his mouth as he reached around to untie my top. He left my lips to push my top up and start licking my breasts.

"Sh—Shadow, wait." I said as I put my hands on his face.

"Hmm?" Shadow hummed raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to have sex in less than 12 hours; do you think we can hold off until then?" I asked as Shadow looked at me for a moment. Shadow sighed as he pulled my top back over my boobs and tied it back.

"You're lucky that I don't like fooling around in water too much." He said as I rolled my eyes. Shadow moved me so I was on his back as he swam around.

"So…" I said as he swam to where most of the candles were. "My dad didn't freak you out, right?" I asked. I never did address how my dad acted at dinner back in Jamaica.

"What? You mean during spring break? Nah, I had a more serious issue of trying not to cream my parents while at dinner with my parents, future in-laws, and friends." Shadow said turning me so I was in his arms and facing him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I said running my finger down his chest. Oh, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"I liked it. I just wish you didn't do it at that moment." Shadow said as I shrugged my shoulders. "But really, Victor didn't scare me." Shadow said as I sighed.

"He can be embarrassing sometimes." I said as Shadow chuckled.

"You're talking to the son of Derek over here." He said as I laughed.

"How lucky are we to have such amazing parents?" I said sarcastically.

"You know you love them." Shadow said pushing a quill away from my face. I smiled at him before he kissed my forehead. God, why did I hate him in the first place? I'm not going to revisit that path. We swam for a little while longer before I started to fall asleep. Shadow put me on his back again and grabbed our clothes. He carried me back to the house and I don't know when, but I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was morning and I was in dry clothes. I sat up to see that it was two o'clock. Oh shit! I had 30 minutes before my hair and nail appointment. I jumped out of my bed and ran into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly. I removed my nail polish and quickly put on some clothes. I made sure my shirt had a wide neckline so I could take it off without messing up my hair. I learned that from last year. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs. No time for the elevator. I grabbed the muffin Tikal expertly placed by the garage door and ran to my car. I saw that Shadow's car was gone—must have gone to pick up his tux or something. I drove to the salon and ran in to see my hairstylist.

"Amy! It is so nice to see you again!" Mina said as she swung her chair to face me.

"Nice to see you, Mina. I'm sorry I'm late." I said as Mina waved her hand dismissively.

"No worries. Now, what are we doing for this prom?" Mina asked as I smiled brightly. Let the prepping begin.

_**SPOV**_

"This is so unfair." Knuckles panted as he and Silver tried to catch their breaths. Sonic and I high-fived at another victory. I was currently at Sonic's house playing two-on-two with the guys on Sonic's basketball court.

"Boo-hoo, are we about to ball again or what?" Sonic asked spinning the ball on his finger.

"I actually have to go." I said as the guys looked at me. "I have to pick up something." I said as the guys all smirked.

"Getting those condoms, eh?" Knuckles said as I rolled my eyes. Girls talk and that's why the guys know that Amy and I are going to have sex tonight.

"I got those. It's something else." I said grabbing my shirt. The guys chuckled once more before shrugging their shoulders. I put my shirt on and grabbed my keys. I walked out of Sonic's backyard and to his front-yard through the side door. I got into my car and headed to the jewelry store. I walked in to see Antoine—the owner—sitting by the register.

"Ah Shadow, nice to see you again." Antoine said as I smiled and walked over to him.

"Nice to see you too. Is the ring ready?" I asked eagerly. Antoine chuckled as he held up a finger signaling me to wait. He walked into the back and came back with a small black box. Antoine placed the box on the glass in front of me and opened it. I looked better than I remembered. I picked up the ring and looked and the engraving. I smiled and knew Amy would love it. I put the ring back in the box and closed it. "So, what's the price?" I asked as Antoine pulled out a small calculator. He typed in a bunch of numbers and I saw him cringe at the amount. "Don't worry, money is not an issue." I said as he looked at me.

"430,000 dollars." Antoine said as my eyes widened.

"Honestly, I was expecting more." I said as I smiled. Antoine shook his head with a smile as I pulled out my credit card. I told my dad to put more money in my account since I was buying the ring and he got a little too giddy about it. Antoine came back with my card and the receipt as I smiled and thank him once more before leaving.

"Good luck, Shadow." Antoine called out once more as I waved at him. All right, one more stop before I start getting ready. I drove back to the Rose mansion and parked my car in the garage. I sighed in relief when I didn't see Amy's car there. I walked into the kitchen and over to the intercom system.

"Victor, you here?" I asked through the speaker.

"_Yeah, I'm in my office." _Victor replied. I nodded and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I walked down the long hallway and into Victor's office. Victor smiled at me and took off his reading glasses. "What can I do for you, Shadow?" Victor asked as I let out a deep breath.

"I know this isn't at all necessary, but I want your blessing when I propose to Amy." I said as Victor's eyes widened.

"W-W-What?" He sputtered as I blushed and laughed nervously. I pulled the box out of my pocket and put it on Victor's desk. I watched as Victor picked up the box and open it. He slowly started to smile as he got up from his desk. He closed the box and walked around his desk and past me. "Follow me." Victor said as I looked at him confused, but followed him. We walked up the stairs to the third floor and then up the attic where Elena's studio was. "Sweetheart, guess what is happening tonight." Victor said interrupting Elena's painting.

"Prom…?" Elena said in the most obvious tone making me chuckle a bit. Victor rolled his eyes before stretching his hand to reveal the box to her. Elena gasped before dropping her brush and shooting off her chair. Her eyes started to water as she opened the box. Elena covered her mouth before running over to me and hugging me. I laughed a bit before hugging her back. Elena pulled away and quickly composed herself. "Oh my God, does she have any idea?" She asked.

"No, she's been too wrapped up with prom stuff to pay attention." I said as Elena squealed. "So, I'm guessing I have your guys' blessing?" I asked.

"Of course you do, you fool!" Victor exclaimed slapping me on the arm. I laughed as Elena hugged me one more time.

"Oh my! Look at the time! You have to start getting ready!" Elena exclaimed after checking the clock. I shook my head with laughter before walking over to my room. I showered and made sure everything was clean. I mean _everything. _I dried myself and gelled my quills perfectly. I started to put my tux on and finished soon enough, but left my jacket off. I was wearing a simple black tux with a red vest and bow tie. The shirt of the tux was black and I wore extra shiny dress shoes. I grabbed the corsage that I picked up earlier from the mini fridge in my room and slipped the ring into my pant pocket. I put my jacket on and grabbed my phone before walking out of my room.

"Surprise!" My mom yelled as soon as I opened my door. My eyes widened at the sight of my parents standing in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had work!" I exclaimed before hugging my mom. Tikal took the flower out of my hand to make sure it didn't get crushed.

"And miss our son's prom? I think not." Mom said as I smiled down at her. "Elena said you had something to tell us." She said looking up at me confused. I looked all around to make sure there weren't any wandering ears.

"I'm proposing to Amy tonight." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. My mom screamed as Dad and I shushed her.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Mom continuously said as I shook my head.

"Congratulations son." Dad said patting me on the back. I smiled back at him as Elena ran up the stairs.

"Did he tell you?" Elena asked as my mom nodded excitedly before they both went into a screaming fit.

"Ladies!" Victor yelled as he walked down the hallway. "The bride-to-be is waiting in the backyard. I know this is exciting and all, but they do still have prom." Victor said as Mom and Elena both giggled like they were back in high school. I rode down the elevator with both sets of parents and Tikal. We all piled out and walked towards the backyard. Amy and I decided to do the whole corsage and my flower thing—whatever it's called—at the house to save sometime at pictures. We all walked out and towards the garden. Elena and Mom already had their cameras and Tikal handed me the corsage. The breath in my body left when I saw Amy.

Her quills had a slight curl at the end and were pulled to one side with some behind her back. Her eyes sparkled as her long black lashes framed the green orbs that I have fallen in love with. That's right. I said it. Fallen in _love _with. Anyways, back to the amazing girl I'm in love with. Amy's dress fit her like a glove and she was wearing black sky-high heels with rhinestones along the back of the shoe. The shoe showed her cute toes and these were the times that I thanked God for making me a good foot taller than her. The top of her head only reached my neck while in her heels. I walked over to her and she smiled brightly at me.

"Well, don't you clean up well?" Amy asked sliding her hands down the lapels of my tux.

"You're too amazing for words. Beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing, stunning—"

"I think I got it." Amy interrupting me playfully. I smiled down at her as she laughed. I pulled the corsage out of its plastic case as Amy got my flower. The corsage had red roses and white flowers that looked like orchids—I'm not really sure. There was black ribbon on it and little red beads along with the leaves. Our parents snapped pictures as I slipped the corsage on her small wrist. Amy pinned the boutonniere—she told me the name—on me without stabbing me thankfully. My boutonniere was similar to Amy's corsage except I didn't have any ribbon or beads with mine. We took a few more pictures before we got in the back of Victor's Bentley. It is only the beginning of an eventful night.

_**APOV**_

I have to admit, as much as I like looking at Shadow without a shirt, he looks damn good in a tux. We got out of my dad's car at the country club where we were taking pictures with the group. The club had these amazing gardens with this amazing pathway that was lined with trees. In spring small white flowers grew on the trees and dusted the pathway with small petals. It is perfect. The whole group was already there with parents and I both Rouge and Blaze looked stunning.

Rouge's dress was, of course, fitting to her figure. Her dress was purple and one shoulder with rose-like accents on the strap. It ended mid-thigh and she paired it with these amazing gold shoes covered in sparkly studs and rhinestones. Rouge went a little lighter with her makeup and brushed her bangs forward. She had purple orchids as her corsage with gold ribbon. Knuckles was wearing a black tux with a gold vest and tie. His boutonniere matched Rouge's except without the ribbon.

Blaze was wearing a maroon and black dress that was strapless. It had a black sash around the waist and a tulle-like skirt alternating between black and maroon. The top of her dress was decked out with maroon sequins and she pulled her hair out of her typical ponytail. She let it flow down her back in simple waves with her bangs framing her face. Her shoes were maroon and open-toed with a bow on the outer portion of the shoe. She was wearing a large maroon, bow ring with black rhinestones on it. Her corsage was made out of black roses and maroon ribbon. Silver was wearing a black tux with a maroon vest and tie. His boutonniere matched Blaze's and even had the ribbon it.

"You guys look amazing!" I exclaimed hugging the both of them as Shadow went over to the guys.

"Why thank you," Rouge said flipping her short hair. Blaze and I rolled our eyes as Rouge giggled. "You look to die for, Ames." Rouge said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"C'mon kids! Pictures!" Char exclaimed as Shadow shook his head. I laughed as I walked over to him. After a million and one pictures the limo finally arrived. We didn't do anything too crazy for the limo since we were a small group. We all hugged our parents bye and got into the limo.

"Let prom begin!" Knuckles exclaimed as we all cheered. We headed to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. It was simple nice and pretty much the only time we'll have as a group to talk. We all piled into the limo again and headed towards the hotel for prom. We walked in and showed the administration our ID and ticket. We all headed for pictures and watched each other take pictures. Silver and Blaze took the traditional picture with their arms around each other. Rouge hiked up her leg as Knuckles held it close to his body. We all laughed at that one. I stood in front of Shadow with my back facing him and grabbed his tie as he put his hands in his pocket. The girls checked in their shoes with the guys' coats before hitting the dance floor. _Function _by E-40 and Knuckles went crazy. Rouge rolled her eyes and just freaked against him as he rapped along with the song. Before we know it they were announcing prom queen and king. I didn't think prom would go by that fast. I shrugged my shoulders and we all walked out to get our shoes and coats. We all got in the limo and the driver all dropped us off couple by couple. Shadow and I were the last ones and I leaned on him. We were getting dropped off at a hotel to finally do the big _it_. However I looked out the window to see we were passing trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

_**SPOV**_

"Where are we going?" Amy asked looking at me.

"I thought we might want to go for a walk real quick." I said before pulling out a bag with our normal clothes. I handed Amy a tank top and a pair of soft shorts. Amy looked at me confused as I started to undress. "Just trust me." I said as I slipped on my basketball shorts and a t-shirt making sure I slipped the ring into my pocket discreetly. Amy sighed before changing. We arrive at the small cliff I found and I paid tipped the driver before he drove off. Amy saw that my cycle was here before looking out to see the amazing ocean.

"You just manage to find the most amazing places, don't you?" Amy asked as I shrugged my shoulders. The stars were all out and visible since we were far away from the city. The ocean sparkled under the moon and I looked to see Amy's eyes doing to same. I let out a deep breath before turning Amy to face me.

"All right, you should have expected this," I said as I got on one knee. Amy gasped as her eyes started to water. "Amy, I remember during spring break when my mom asked me when I was going to propose to you. I asked her why do I have to and she replied by saying don't you love her. I thought about it for a while now and it hit me a couple of days ago. I realized that whenever I see you I can't help, but smile even if I'm pissed at you. If I go a day without seeing you I feel empty. I know we started out horrible terms, but I can't go day without thinking about you now. Amy Rose, I love you, and that's why I'm asking if you would marry me?" I asked pulling out the ring and showing it to her. Amy cried into her hand a little more as she started to fan her face.

"Of course." She said as I stood up and pulled her into my arms. Amy kissed me and I poured out all my love for her in that kiss. "I mean, I don't really have a choice." Amy said when we pulled away. We both laughed before I kissed her forehead. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight app I had. Amy gasped as she fully saw the ring.

"Look at the engraving." I said as Amy took it from hands and looked inside the ring. She smiled before laughing a bit.

"'_You're the best thing I've seen.'_" Amy recited as I took the ring from her and slipped it onto her ring finger. Amy let out another watery laugh before kissing me again. "I love you, Shadow." Amy whispered against my lips as I smiled.

_**APOV**_

Oh my God. I'm in total shock and bliss. I can't believe he actually proposed. I'm engaged! Not even betrothed; engaged! After what seemed like an eternity of just holding each other Shadow and I got on his cycle and rode to the hotel. We checked in and walked hand-in-hand to our room. Shadow opened the door and walked into the room. I closed the door and when he turned around I jumped him. He caught me as we started to kiss. Shadow fell onto the bed before flipping us over so he was on top of me. We wasted no time in taking each other's clothes off. Shadow kissed my neck and trailed down to my chest before he started to suck on my nipples. I moaned as he kneaded my other breast with his hand. Shadow soon licked down my stomach before circling my navel. I groaned before pulling him back up and kissing him.

"Please, no foreplay." I panted between kisses. Shadow grabbed my hands and pinned them on either side of my head. Shadow positioned himself in front of my before slowly sliding in. We both moaned at the sensation and I tightened my grip on his hands. Shadow started a slow pace, but I wrapped my legs around his waist making him go faster. Shadow dropped his head by neck as he started to thrust faster. "I love you so much." I moaned as he continued to go harder and faster.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow panted into my neck before we both reached our climaxes.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed as he collapsed on top of me. We caught our breath and I kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me as I did the same around his broad shoulders. We soon fell asleep ending the best night of my life, so far.

* * *

_(A/N): Woo! That took forever, didn't it? Anyways, go check out pictures of the ring, dresses, etc. on my Facebook page and don't be afraid to review or ask me any questions! _


	14. Letterman Jackets and Graduation Caps

_(A/N): Woo! I'm back. I know what some of you might be thinking. "WHY DID YOU DELETE _LOVE LIKE _THIS?" Now hear me out guys. I lost my inspiration for the story. I know I say this a lot when I stop writing a story or take it down, but it's true! It starts to feel like a job and loses all the fun. I apologize for anyone who was really into the story and all the questions that I was going to post in there are now going to be posted here. Again, I'm very sorry. Anyways, we're almost at the end you guys because this chapter is…GRADUATION! Man, it' been a whole month since my graduation. It felt like it was just yesterday. Still hasn't hit me though. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story! Oh, wait, there is a lemon in this chapter and this lemon is a tad graphic language-wise._

* * *

_**SPOV**_

Ah, it was finally graduation day. I've been waiting for this day for what seemed like years; actually it really has been years. I'm telling you now, I'm super excited for school to be over because Amy and I haven't done anything remotely sexual since prom. Don't give me that look. I'm a guy. Of course I want to have sex constantly with my fiancée. Sadly, we've been busy with finals, wedding stuff, college stuff, and attending Blaze, Tails, and Cream's graduation. Happy for my friends graduating; not happy about the no sex for me. Anyways, Amy and I were voted Most Likely to Get Married…since the whole school knew we were engaged. Amy thought it was funny, but I thought it was stupid. I think the no-sex is affecting my mood. I got up and started to put on my shirt and tie. Amy and I were both in the front row since we had a lot of honors (Principal's Medallion, Academic Distinction, National Honors Society, etc.). Rouge was second row with Academic Distinction and National Honors Society and Knuckles was with the normal people. He wasn't mad; he was smart and didn't need the medals to prove it. Sonic and Silver only had the Principal's Medallion so they were in the third row. I stepped out of my room with all my stuff to be blinded by a camera flash.

"Aw! I can't believe my baby is graduating!" My mom said as she held back tears.

"Mom, it's not like I'm getting married…oh wait I am." I said as she smacked my arm. I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! Put your stuff on! I want to take pictures!" Mom said as my dad just shook his head. I put on my gown—which was navy blue, school color—and my gray sash (NHS), medal (Principal's Medallion), and white rope cords (Academic Distinction). I put my cap on as my mother started snapping pictures. I smiled for all of them and posed with my dad and mom then both—Tikal took the picture. We eventually walked outside to the front yard where Amy was standing in her gown—hers was white—and she had everything I had on, but her cords were navy. Amy had her gown unzipped though and she was wearing a white lace dress. Her shoes were those shoes that don't have a break in them—I think they're call wedge-something-or-others. They were navy and freakishly high. I never understood how she could walk in those things. We have to walk through grass too, so I don't know how that's going to work. Amy smiled at me looking beautiful as ever. I kissed her as our parents snapped pictures.

"Is this what's it going to be like for our wedding?" I asked.

"Oh no, honey." Mom said as I sighed in relief. "We have a professional for that." She said as I scowled.

"C'mon, we're graduating high school. Be a little excited." Amy said as I smiled at her. We took a few more pictures before I drove Amy and myself to our school. We had to be there an hour early to get in line and all that other stuff. The boys were separated from the girls so I was standing in one of the classrooms with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Man, this is great! Four years of torture and now we're finally done." Knuckles said as Sonic laughed. Silver walked through the door with his stuff on and looking tired.

"What were you doing?" I asked as Silver smiled. I raised my hand as Sonic shook his head. "Forget that I asked." I said. Silver stood next to Sonic and whispered something to him to which Sonic just nodded. I looked at them confused before Knuckles sighed happily.

"Dude. These last weeks have been great. I mean prom was amazing. How come you didn't go, Sonic? It was awesome!" Knuckles said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't feel like going." Sonic simply said. I was about to ask him about his weird behavior, but a teacher called us to line up. The graduation was outside on the football field, but everything was taken down so it just looked like a giant grass field. Bleachers were set up and decorated for us to sit on. We would be walking in from the back of the stadium. I was sad that I don't get to walk in with Amy, but at least the girl I'm walking with isn't one of those clingy cheerleaders. We walked to our seats as music played and parents snapped pictures. We had to stay standing until everybody was in their spot. We sat and watched the Principal's speech, ASB president speech, class president speech, class speech given by the class clown, and finally it was something I was involved in: Academic Distinction.

"Step forward when your name is called." The principal said to all the students who were standing for Academic Distinction. In order to have Academic Distinction you had to have at least taken 5 AP classes and a minimum GPA of 4.35. "Rouge the Bat. 6 AP classes, a GPA of 4.44, and will be attending Angel Island University, Honors Program." The principal said as Rouge stepped forward. If we were able to cheer I'm sure Knuckles would have flown right out of his seat. "Shadow the Hedgehog. 5 AP classes, a GPA of 4.56, and will be attending University of Southern California, Marshall School of Business." I said as I could hear the faint cheering from my parents. We were so far back and there were tons of people so their cheers—even though I'm sure there were booming—were drowned out. I stepped back in line with the other guys and waited to hear Amy's name. "Amelia Rose. 9 AP classes, a GPA of 4.51, and will be attending University of Southern California, Marshall School of Business." The principal said as I smiled. Damn right my girl is ridiculously smart. Well, all of us combined couldn't even beat Tails. Tails had 15 AP classes and a GPA of 5.97. There was a reason he was going to the top school in the world: University of Cambridge in the UK. Cream was going to Boston University and she was proud of Tails even if he was going to be far away.

"It is now time to hand out the diplomas." The principal said dragging me out of my thoughts. As the first row we stood up first and started to walk toward the center. My name and Amy's were both called as we received our diplomas. We sat back down and watched the rest get theirs. Knuckles got his diploma and fist pumped when he walked passed me. I laughed at his behavior and watched him walk up the bleachers. Knuckles is of course going to AIU because his family owns the island. He wanted to be closer to home and was more than happy that Rouge was going with him. Silver got his diploma and we nodded at each other when he passed by me. Silver is going to University of Carnegie Mellon University to study electrical engineer. Silver is amazing in math. So amazing, in fact, that he can actually keep a conversation about math with Tails. Sonic got his diploma short after and searched the audience his whole walk. There is something about that kid. Sonic is going to UC Irvine and will be the closest friend Amy and I will have. Sonic is going to study Physical Therapy in hopes to become a Physical Therapist for a sports team. Blaze is going to UC Davis which is about a seven hour drive from Irvine, but it's better than Blaze going to Northeastern University which was her second choice. Blaze is going in with Biology, but she is still pretty unsure about it. Only time can tell what's she's going to do. The graduation ceremony soon came to an end and we walked to the back of the stadium where our parents were supposed to meet us. Amy quickly jumped into my arms and I laughed before kissing her.

"We did it!" Amy exclaimed as she kissed me again.

"Please! Do I have to come here and see this while I attempt to congratulate you?" Tails said as I rolled my eyes. "Congrats dude," Tails said hugging me as Cream hugged Amy.

"Congratulations Shadow!" Cream yelled before squeezing me to death. The girl got some strength. Everybody soon found each other and our parents did too. Millions of pictures were taken, but towards the end I noticed Sonic missing. We were all going to hang out after at his house and he knew that.

"Where's Sonic? We should get going." I asked as everybody looked around.

"Uh…I'll call him." Silver said as he pulled out his phone. "He's not answering." Silver said.

"I'll go look for him." I said.

"NO!" Silver exclaimed as we all looked at him confused. "I mean, why don't we just head over there. Sonic's parents won't mind." Silver said as I looked at him suspiciously.

"Let's go look for him. We're catching a ride with him anyways." Rouge said as we all started to walk around the stadium. Silver kept trying to call Sonic, but he never answered.

"I'm so happy you came." I heard Sonic whisper. I walked over to the bleachers along with everybody else when we found Sonic…making out with Mina Mongoose?

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic and Mina broke apart. Sonic stared at us wide-eyed as Mina buried her face in his chest. Sonic smiled sheepishly and waved awkwardly.

"Uh…hey guys." Sonic said as we all just stared at him with our mouths gaping. "Silver! I told you to hold them off!" Sonic sneered.

"Well, if you answered your phone we wouldn't have this problem." Silver said as Rouge shook her head.

"You knew about this?" Rouge exclaimed looking at Silver.

"Fuck that! How long has _this _been going on?" Knuckles yelled as Sonic and Mina tried to quiet them.

"Guys, it's been happening for nine months now, all right? We're trying to keep it a secret for her benefit since she's constantly in the spotlight. Silver only knows because he overheard me talking on the phone to her." Sonic quickly explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rouge asked.

"I believe for the reason he just said." Silver said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"We're your friends!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down. I didn't want him to tell anyone. Not even his parents." Mina said, speaking for the first time since we found them.

"This is great!" Amy exclaimed. "This whole time with all your sneaking around I thought you were gay!" Amy said as Sonic just looked at her confused. Sonic sighed before dropping his head and shaking his head. That got everybody laughing and everybody soon forgot about the whole secret relationship. We went to Sonic's and chilled out. We all got to know Mina more and she's actually a really cool and level-headed girl. I was happy to see she wasn't a girl that loved the spotlight and being a celebrity. I was even happier to see Sonic relieved that we weren't at his throat about keeping the relationship from us. A week past and the graduation high soon settled. I was packing a bag to head home and so was Amy. Amy and I were headed back to my home to show her around my town. Oh, and if you're wondering…Amy and I still haven't had any sex yet. Sigh. I was zipping my bag when I felt arms wrap around my torso. I looked behind me to see Amy looking up at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, aren't you excited?" I said as she just laughed.

"I am! I mean, you've been living here for practically four months and I have yet to see your house." Amy said plopping herself on my bed.

"It's pretty much the same as yours. Well, we actually don't have an elevator." I said as I grabbed my suitcase. Amy already had her suitcase by her room. I grabbed it and we rode the elevator down. We said goodbye to her parents and a car picked us up before driving us to the airport. Amy was literally bouncing her seat with excitement. I don't know why she's so excited. It's not like she's not used to being in mansions and other wealthy things. Oh God…she's going to see my room. It's nothing fancy. Is that going to turn her off? What is she exactly expecting? Why am I so nervous about this? I believe it's the lack of sex…

We eventually landed in Mystic Ruins and my family's driver picked us up. Mom and Dad were still at work so they couldn't pick us up. Sew me if I planned our flight that way. Amy glued her face to the window as we pulled up to my mansion. The driver opened our doors and I tipped him like always. Our butler—Espio—took our bags out of the car and into the house. I held Amy's hand and started to take her around the perimeters and the backyard. I eventually took her into the house and showed her every room—besides my parents—and saved my room for last. Amy smiled excitedly as I sighed and turned my knob. I opened the black door into my room and let Amy walk in first. Amy walked around and I tried to gage her reaction. She had a pleasant smile on her face before she plopped down on the king size bed in my room.

"I like it. It's very you." Amy said as I chuckled.

"Well, I try. It's very hard trying to become me." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Amy! You're finally here!" I heard my mom exclaim. We both turned to see my parents walking into my room with Dusk in tow. Dusk was at a friend's house since the staff here was preparing the mansion for Amy's visit.

"Shadow!" Dusk exclaimed before running over and hugging me. I haven't seen Dusk since I was dropped off at the Rose Mansion. I actually kind of missed my brother.

"What's up, squirt?" I said giving him a noogie. Dusk fixed his quills before punching me in the arm. "You know you're going to pay for that." I said before putting him in a headlock and smashing his face with my hand.

"Cut it out!" Dusk whined, but was laughing regardless.

"Boys, would you behave yourselves?" Mom asked as we both stopped and looked at her. Dusk pushed himself away from me and started to fix his quills. I smiled sheepishly as Amy giggled at out antics.

"Any-who, dinner is ready, so please join us." Dad said as we all left my room and headed downstairs.

"So, about the wedding…" Mom asked. Oh God…this is going to be a long dinner.

_**APOV**_

I was so excited to see Shadow's house…err…mansion? Yeah, mansion; not like I don't have one. I was mostly excited to see his room. I wanted to see his room mostly because a room says a lot about a person. When I first walked in…it was everything I pictured. His room was so…him. I loved it. He seemed nervous about me being his room, but I really didn't know why. Dinner with his parents was full of wedding talk. Char went on and on about the wedding and it's not like I'm excited, but I can't help but feel stressed every time the wedding is mentioned. Maybe because Shadow and I are going through a wicked dry-spell. Usually when a couple has sex for the first time it's nonstop after that. However, with all the shit we've been doing it was hard to actually get any alone time. It sucked too because I planned to jump his bones last week, but Aunt Flow decided to stop by. However, tonight we are doing it. I don't care what happens tonight or tomorrow, we are doing it tonight! After dinner we walked back to his room. He collapsed on his bed as I walked around his room. Something green caught my eye and walked over to his closet.

"You have a lettermen jacket?" I asked holding up the white and green jacket.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about that." Shadow said getting off his bed and walking over to me. "I lettered in football." Shadow said pointing to the football patches. I ran my thumb over his name and smiled a bit. I wish I could have worn this when we were still in school. Hmm…that may give me an idea.

"Can you grab me a glass of water?" I asked looking at him and smiling. Shadow looked at me confused as I just smiled softly. "Please," I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, anything else?" Shadow asked as he walked towards his door.

"No, that's all." I said sweetly as he looked at me suspiciously before leaving. I quickly ran to my suitcase and pulled out my sexy panties and walked into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and changed my underwear. I was wearing my black boy shorts with green lace around the edges and the matching bra. Push-up doesn't hurt a girl. I smirked as I picked up Shadow's letterman and threw it on. Oh fuck, why is it so thick? I adjusted it to make it look good before releasing my quills from the clip. I fluffed them up and bit before applying some lip balm.

"Amy?" I heard Shadow call from the room. I smirked and opened the door to the bathroom and posed. His mouth dropped as I ran my foot up my leg.

"So…do I get to live out my fantasies and have the star quarterback of Emerald Academy fuck me senseless?" I asked as Shadow's eyes darkened. It's about to go down.

_**SPOV**_

I walked to the stairs and walked down to the kitchen. I don't know why Amy wanted water all of the sudden. She had like six glasses during dinner. I filled up the cup and walked back to the stairs. I walked into my room to see Amy not there. I looked around confused and set the glass of water down.

"Amy?" I called as I looked into the closet. I heard the bathroom door open behind me and I turned around. Holy fucking shit. For the love that is all holy. Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. My mouth dropped as I saw Amy with her hands on the door frame with my letterman jacket on and some hot ass panties under. My dick sprang to attention as she smirked.

"So…do I get to live out my fantasies and have the star quarterback of Emerald Academy fuck me senseless?" She asked as she ran foot up her smooth leg. Oh fuck…she's going to kill me. I growled and ran over to her and picked her up. Amy automatically wrapped her legs around me as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. Amy entangled her hands into my quills before I slammed her down on the bed. I stood up and took my shirt off before crawling back on top of her and kissing her again. I took my jacket off of Amy and threw it on the ground. I have more pressing issues at hand than my jacket—even though it looked fuck-hot on Amy. I kissed down Amy's neck before skillfully unhooking her bra. I quickly brought her nipple into my mouth. Amy moaned and arched her back bringing her chest closer to my mouth. I ripped Amy's panties right off of her and looked at her sweet pussy greedily. I don't think Amy cared that I ripped her underwear especially when I dove right between her legs.

"Oh fuck! Shadow!" Amy yelled and it was at these times that I was happy my room was sound proof. Amy quickly sat up though ending my assault with my tongue on her. Amy pushed me back on the bed and quickly undid my belt. She pushed my pants and boxers down to my ankles before kissing up my thighs. Oh sweet lord…here it comes. Amy licked up my throbbing member before taking it into her mouth and sucking it deep. I groaned loudly as Amy bobbed her head on my dick. I put my hands on Amy's head and guided her mouth up and down my dick.

"Shit…so good…" I moaned before I picked Amy up and put her over my cock. I didn't even give her a chance to register the movement before I shoved myself into her. Amy and I both moaned in pure ecstasy. I started to thrust up into Amy as I watched her tits bounce in front of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Amy chanted as I flipped us over so I was on top.

"You love that cock, huh? Don't ya?" I whispered into her ear as she moaned loudly.

"Yes, I love your cock. Fuck me, Shadow! Fuck me!" Amy yelled as I pounded into her faster. I reached into between us and started to rub her clit as Amy arched her back in pure pleasure. Amy I soon reached our climax before collapsing on the bed. We both laid on my bed trying to catch our breath before Amy laughed. I looked at her confused before she snuggled into my chest.

"Dry-spell is finally over." Amy said as she raised her hand. I laughed and high-fived her before I pulled the covers over us. Fuck yeah this dry-spell is over.

_(A/N): Yeah, a tad graphic, but I had a friend help me write it…he's a guy so I thought he could do better. Did you guys like it? Let me know in the reviews!_


	15. Vows

_(A/N): I'm finishing this story guys. Don't worry. I do have to say that they are probably only three chapters left. Oh, and also forgot to say that Amy's graduation dress and shoes are on my Facebook page so go like and check those out. Anyways, on with the story!_

_(Another[A/N]): Sorry! I had to reupload because I forgot to put all your guys' questions in this chapter! Here they are with my answers!_

**_Q: Where do you get your ideas?_**

_A: I get my ideas from a lot of places. Some of my stories are just a cliché idea that I wrote about (_High School?, Forbidden, The Rain, I Love You But I Want More, My Vampire Series, _etc.)_ _while others are from TV shows or other forms of media (_Gentlemen Escorts—Ouran High School Host Club, Gang War—Romeo and Juliet, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog—Mr. and Mrs. Smith_)_ _some are just sequels (_The New Generation, College Life, _etc.) and some are just my own ideas or personal experiences (_My Real Love Story, Friend Zone, Bound for Life, _etc.) I get my ideas from everywhere pretty much._

**_Q: Are you going to keep your stories up or delete them?_**

_A: I'm keeping them up. Don't worry. I'm just not going to write anymore. I don't have the time on my hands like I used to have._

**_Q: Are you going to write one more story?_**

_A: I have a one-shot in the works and I plan to finish _Bound for Life _and _Love Like This. _That's all I have planned before I leave, but it's good enough, right? Well, clearly you guys will disagree._

**_Q: Why don't you just write when you have time? We can wait!_**

_A: It's not that you guys are impatient. Believe it or not, I stress out when I know I have to update a story and it's been a month or even two! Then I get writer's block and makes things ten times worse. I'm just going to end my career before I go completely insane._

**_Q: Are you ever going to come out of retirement?_**

_A: It's a possibility, if I ever have time or when I stop school. Then again I'll have work to deal with. You never know, I could write a novel that becomes a best-seller. That might be hard with a psychology degree._

**_Q: What happened to _****Not Your Average High School Story_?_**

_A: Lost my inspiriation with it. That's why I wrote _Friend Zone. _If I lose my inspiriation for a story I tend to delete it because I'm never excited to write it and it just becomes an obligation—a job that I don't like. _

**_Q: Are you going to finish _****College Life_?_**

_A: I really want to! However, it isn't on the top of my priority list. If I have the time before I move and school starts then I'll definitely try._

**_Q: What happened to the _****Sucked In _Sequel?_**

_A: For all the people who didn't read my (A/N) in _College Life_, I lost my inspiration for the sequel and stopped it, but I put an ending to it in a chapter of _College Life. _So, you can read that if you want. _

**_Q: Why did you delete _****Love Like This_?_**

_A: I have two main reasons. One, lost the inspiration for it. Two, I knew I wasn't going to finish it before I retire. I didn't want to leave more than one incomplete story behind. That's also the reason why I'm either going to write another long one-shot or a one-shot sequel to _Gentlemen Escorts. _I haven't quite decided yet. _

_Well, those were most of your guys' questions. Thanks for all the love and support. You guys are awesome!_

* * *

_**APOV**_

There are only three weeks until the wedding and I'm stressing out. I don't have anything done. Yes, I do have my mom, Char, and team of planners helping me with the majority of the wedding, but the stuff I'm in charge of is not even done. I still have to make sure my bridesmaid dresses fit everybody, my flowers are the ones I ordered, the seating cards need to be done, and…oh my God…I still have to write my vows! I haven't written anything! Oh Lord…I picked up my phone and sent a group text to my bridesmaids. We're still in Mystic Ruins seeing how we're getting married in a super nice and beautiful church here. Luckily Rouge, Blaze, and Cream all flew out here a week ago to help with the wedding along with the guys. All three of them burst through the swinging door of the kitchen a few moments later panting.

"What's with the 911 text?" Rouge asked.

"I haven't written my vows!" I exclaimed as they all gasped. "I don't even know where to start." I muttered hopelessly.

"How about when you guys first met?" Blaze asked.

"That's not the greatest story…" I mumbled as I remembered how we were at each other's throats.

"Oh…" Blaze said as I sighed.

"How about when you first realized you loved him?" Cream asked as I sat back and thought back to the moment when I realized I was in love with Shadow.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking through school towards the parking lot. School was done and I was going to meet Shadow by his motorcycle. I started to hear hushed screaming and I looked down a hallway to see a couple fighting about something. They were yelling at each other equally before the guy threw his arms up in frustration and walked off. The girl started to cry before sinking onto the ground. I walked over to her and sat next to her. _

"_Are you all right?" I asked. The girl sniffled and shook her head. _

"_My boyfriend and I got in a serious fight. I don't know even know if we're still together…" She mumbled. "It's so stupid! He's the first guy that I have actually loved." She said as tears rained down her cheeks again. _

"_I know what you mean." I said as she turned to look at me. _

"_You're Amy Rose, huh? Getting married to that Shadow guy?" She asked as I laughed a little. _

"_Yeah, and believe me, it was a long road for us to even start liking each other." I said as she smiled a bit. "So, you know my name, what's yours?" I asked._

"_Cosmo." She said as I nodded. "You don't have to answer this, but, are you in love with Shadow?" Cosmo asked as I leaned my head back against the wall. I thought back to all my moments with Shadow and my feelings for him. I looked over to Cosmo as she smiled faintly. _

"_Well, what do you consider love?" I asked as Cosmo looked up and sighed. _

"_I guess when they're all you think about when you're by yourself. You can't fathom living without them." Cosmo said as I looked down. I tried to think about Shadow not being in my life, but it was hard. I couldn't possibly think about him gone. I went through several scenarios of him not in life and I just couldn't think about it. Shadow would always pop up because I knew he wouldn't leave me…because he loved me. I smiled to myself before looking back at Cosmo. _

"_Yeah, I love Shadow." _

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled softly to myself as I looked at the ring on my finger. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze smiled softly as they looked at each other. I clicked the top of my pen and began writing.

_**SPOV**_

I shot into the basket past Silver and the ball went in.

"That's game," I said as Sonic and I high-fived. Knuckles and Silver scowled as Tails just shook his head from the side of the court. I walked over to where my phone and water bottle were and took a swig from the bottle.

"Aye, Shadow, have you written your vows?" Silver asked as I spat my water out.

"No! Shit! What do I say?" I yelled as the guys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "You're all useless." I said smacking my forehead.

"Hey! It's not like we've been married! How are we supposed to know?" Knuckles exclaimed as I sat on the ground. All the guys flew in a few days ago and we were now at my house playing basketball when the reminder of vows came to me.

"Look, how do you feel about Amy?" Tails asked.

"I love her…?" I said as I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No really? I didn't know that!" Tails said sarcastically. "Describe your love for her. This doesn't have to be some long essay. Just a small speech as to why you're marrying her and why you love her." Tails said as I sighed. I'm a guy. What do I even say that doesn't sound stupid?

"Here, try this, what were thoughts when you first met her?" Silver asked as I hissed.

"Those weren't very good ones…"

_**Flashback**_

_I fucking hate this. Why on earth did my parents think I needed to bond with this girl now? It's my last semester of high school and I want to spend it with my friends, not some random stuck up girl. I'm going to be married to her for the rest of my life, why did we have to meet now? We're only 18! We have all the time in the world. God! This is the stupidest thing I have ever encountered. We pulled up to the Rose mansion and I still had a scowl on my face when we entered. _

"_Derek! Char! It's so great to see you!" Mr. Rose said as he greeted my parents. "This must be Shadow. Shadow, Tikal will show you to your room." Mr. Rose said as I sighed and grabbed my bags. I followed the housekeeper to the elevator and to the second floor. I dropped my stuff off in the room and scowled once more. This wasn't my room. This was just a guest room. We took the stairs down to see my parents talking to a pink hedgehog who I assumed was my future wife. I frowned once more, but it faltered when she turned around. I have to admit she was stunning, better than any other girl I have ever seen, but my mind was clouded with rage and I didn't feel like being polite. _

"_Shadow," Dad said before motioning to the pink hedgehog. "Meet Amy." He said as she smiled brightly at me. Man, she had a pretty smile. I simply raised my eyebrow as my attitude worsened. _

"_What do you think, son?" Mom asked. I scoffed and crossed my arms. _

"_I've seen better…" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't talk about that." Silver said as I sighed. "Just try to put your feelings on paper like Tails said then." Silver said as I got up and walked into my house. I walked into the kitchen to see Amy sitting at the counter and writing something.

"Hi," I said startling Amy. She whipped around and looked at me with wide-eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just, planning stuff for the wedding. I'm kinda stress is all." Amy said all flustered as I smiled. It was then where I figured out what I should write for my vows. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I said as she just smiled up at me.

"Love you too." Amy whispered back kissing my lips. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room to begin writing my vows.

_**APOV**_

I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling when my mom walked in. I turned my head and smiled over to her as she laid on the bed next to me. We sat in silence for a moment as we just sunk in the fact that the wedding was a week away.

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"A little. I don't know what to really expect." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "How did you feel on your wedding day?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"To be honest, I was pretty giddy. I was excited to be married to your dad. I didn't care about the wedding. I only cared about your dad that day. I was marrying the man I loved and it was a happy feeling. Lots of things went wrong that day. The flowers were wrong, the caterer was late, it started to rain a bit, but I didn't care. I was getting married and small details of a ceremony didn't make an impact on me. The words your dad told me in his vows were the best part of that day." Mom said as she looked up dreamingly. I could tell Mom only cared about Dad that day and I hope that I am the same way. "Honey, I'm no wedding expert, but I just wish for you to not worry about the small things at your wedding, but look at the big picture. You are marrying Shadow and that should be all that matters." Mom said patting my hand as I smiled over at her. Mom eventually left the room to eat breakfast. I got up and walked out of my room. I walked over to Derek's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say and walked in to see him reading some papers. "Amy! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Derek asked taking off his reading glasses.

"I just wanted to ask you about your wedding. I know my parents' is a little more similar to Shadow and mine's, but I kind of wanted to get your point of view." I said sitting down in one of the seats across from his desk.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Char wasn't exactly born into wealth like myself. So, when we were actually getting married it was very special. I know there's that whole tradition where the groom can't see the bride, but I said, 'Screw it' and went anyways. It was a good thing I did because Char was having a mental breakdown. She didn't know if she could handle the business and didn't think she was worthy of being my wife." Derek said as he shook his head. "I reassured her though…"

_**Flashback Derek's POV**_

_The wedding was going to start in 20 minutes and I should be heading to the altar, but I decided against that to go see my future wife. I snuck passed my mother and the wedding planner before turning to look into the bride's room. However, I didn't see Char there. I walked past the room in confusion before I heard sniffling from outside. I walked out to the garden to see the end of a white veil. I walked in the direction of the veil to see Char sitting on a bench crying. _

"_Honey, what's wrong?" I asked as Char whipped her head up to see me. Char started to cry even more as she shook her head. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her while pulling her closer to me. "Char, can you please tell me why you're out here crying? It's our wedding day. You should be happy!" I said as she sniffled. _

"_Derek, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this." She said as she stood up from the bench. "I'm not cut out for this kind of life. You deserve a girl who can hold her own in the business world. Not someone who is considered a slum." Char whispered the last part like it was a swear word. _

"_Char," I said standing up and walking over to her. I turned her around and kissed her passionately; pouring all my love into the kiss. I broke apart from her and rested my forehead against hers. I lifted my hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't want some stuffy and stuck up girl. I don't want some girl that my mom thought would be a good match business-wise to marry. I want that girl that I found and fell in love with. I want the girl that makes me want to do anything for her just to see her smile. I want that girl who I'd be willing to give it all up for. I want that girl who I fought tooth-n-nail for just to be with. I want you. I want you to be wife, my friend, the mother of my children, and my forever." I said as Char gave me a watery smile and laughed. "I love you, Char." _

"_I love you too, Derek." She said before kissing me._

_**End of Flashback **_

_**APOV**_

Derek sat with a giant smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Amy, I know we're throwing you a giant wedding and reception, but you have to know it's way more than a little party. Your giving your heart to my son and he's giving his to you. You're promising each other to love each other forever no matter what may happen along the way. This is not some opportunity for you to wear a fancy white gown and wear a nice ring. This is a ceremony to celebrate your relationship with Shadow and your promise of love to each other." Derek said as I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Derek." I said as Derek put his glasses back on and smiled.

"No problem, future daughter-in-law." He said making me laugh a bit. I walked out of his study to see Shadow walking out of his room groggily. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Shadow hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head back and kissed his jaw.

"We're getting married in a week." I said looking up at him.

"You know, people our age are worrying about college, but no, we have a wedding on our hands." Shadow murmured sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act like you're not excited." I said as he chuckled.

"I am excited to see you all dolled up again and walking towards me in a pretty white dress." Shadow said as I laughed a shook my head.

"Men, they're so simple." I said leaning my head on his chest.

"Women, so fucking complicated." Shadow retorted as I flicked his ear. "C'mon, it's true." Shadow said as I just shook my head with laughter.

_(A/N): Short chapter I know, but the wedding is next guys! Be excited! Just giving you a fair warning though, I doubt I can describe the things very well, so please check them out on my Facebook page after you read the chapter, or during, whatever floats your boat. _


	16. Wedding Day

_(A/N): Here it is guys! WEDDING DAY! It's finally here! Is everybody excited? I sure am! There are going to be some repeated parts because I want to show both of their POVs on some parts. Enough of me talking! Let's get to the story!_

_**APOV**_

I woke up and looked at my clock to see it was a little before noon. I turned back onto my back before smiling widely. I'm getting married today! I jumped onto my feet and hopped up and down before jumping on the ground. I ran out into the hallway and ran down the hall.

"I'm getting married today!" I screamed before running downstairs. I didn't worry about seeing any of the guys because they all left to stay in a hotel yesterday. I ran into the dining room to see all the girls up smiling. "I'm getting married today!" I yelled one more time as they all laughed.

"All right bride-to-be, you need to eat before we do anything first." Mom said as Tikal handed me a plate of food. I smiled to Tikal as I ate the food in front of me. I was happy to make Tikal one of my bridesmaids and she was entirely grateful. Tikal has always been there for me, it only makes sense that she's a bridesmaid. We tried to get her not to work today, but she refused. We settled on her serving us breakfast. We all got up after our plates were cleared and headed upstairs where one of the rooms have been turned into a mini salon. I sat in a chair and saw my hair stylist Mina walk over.

"The big day is here!" She exclaimed as I laughed. Mina began doing my quills when the other Mina walked in. Mina and I became good friends and she was invited to the wedding of course. Mina even offered to perform at the wedding. I was happy to have her perform Shadow and I's first dance, mother/son dance, and the father/daughter dance. Mina sat with us and talked as we all got our hair done. Mina, my hair stylist, walked away to get some hairspray. I looked down at my engagement and smiled softly at the ruby ring. This was just the beginning for Shadow and I.

_**SPOV**_

"DUDE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Knuckles yelled as the rest of the guys shook me. I couldn't help but laugh, but I still pushed them off me.

"Boys, let us have a little decorum." Dad said as he stood next to Victor holding a box of donuts. "The dog-pile happens after the wedding." Dad said as all the guys laughed. We all got up from the bed and ate the donuts my dad brought. I checked my phone to see it was 30 past one and if the wedding is going to start at six and we have to be there five, we had a little more than four hours to get ready. Plenty of time. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower since we had a lot of downtime. I might as well take a shower now. I stood in the bathroom as I waited for the water to warm up. I pulled my vows out of my pocket and read them over once more. I smiled and slipped them back into my pocket. I put my phone in the same pocket so I wouldn't forget them before taking my shirt and shorts off. I jumped into the shower and cleaned myself thoroughly. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed my vows and phone out of the pocket of my shorts and walked out of the bathroom. The guys were gone, probably to get more food. I put on a pair of boxers and slipped on some jeans. I slipped on a v-neck and sat down on the bed. I read through the vows again and thought back to what Victor told me earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_I was packing my stuff for the hotel. I hated the stupid tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. Amy wanted it though so I know better than to disagree with her. I heard a knock on my door and looked to see Victor. _

"_Come in," I said as he walked in. _

"_Nice room. Very you." Victor said as I smiled. _

"_Amy said the same thing." I said._

"_Like father like daughter." Victor said as I zipped my bag up. "So, the big day is tomorrow." Victor said sitting on my bed and looking at me. "Have cold feet yet?" He asked. _

"_I think I'm too afraid of you sending people after me." I said as Victor chuckled. "Seriously, though, I don't. I'm more anxious than anything." I said sitting next to him. _

"_I remember feeling that way." Victor said. "When I saw Elena walk down the aisle, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders and all the breath left my body. Everything about that day was amazing." Victor said as I smiled. _

"_You're actually making me more excited." I said as Victor chuckled. _

"_Shadow, tomorrow, if you make it, will be one of the best days of your life." Victor said patting me on the back. _

"_What other days?" I asked as he got off the bed. "Wouldn't it be the best?" I asked. _

"_No, trust me, in life there will be multiple best days." Victor said as he walked towards the door. _

"_What's another one?" I asked. _

"_For me, it was when Amy was born." Victor said with a small smile on his face before leaving. I smiled to myself before grabbing my bag and walking out the door. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**APOV**_

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled. Mina, the hairstylist, curled my quills and let them loosely fall down my back and shoulders. My bangs were parted to the side and didn't stick up as much as they usually do. My makeup was natural with some lavender touches in my eyes since the wedding color was primarily lavender. My dress is…simply remarkable. The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top had a wrap-like pattern and it flowed into the skirt. The skirt was bunches of fabric that looked amazing. I had a belt around my waist, but it was a white sash that blended in with the dress. The sash had a crystal piece in the front that added a beautiful piece to my dress. I was wearing my Nana's diamond bracelet, my something old, and my shoes were black peep-toe with blue roses on the side and blue heel and platform, my something blue. My dress was my something new and my something borrowed was my mom's veil. The veil was a simple white veil that acted as my train and was about 12 feet long.

"You look so beautiful." Mom said as I turned around to see her tearing up. Mom was already dressed with her quills pinned up in a loose up-do. She was wearing a dark purple dress that fit her like a glove. There were capped sleeves on the dress and a jewel embellishment on the side of the dress. My mom was wearing nude heels and she had her calla lily pinned onto her dress. Calla lilies were the flowers we decided on for the wedding.

"Mom, please don't cry. You're going to get me started." I said as she fanned her face.

"Ok, I'm good. I don't promise to not cry during the ceremony though." Mom said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes as she placed her hands on the sides of my arms. I smiled at her as she kissed my cheek. "Just remember what this day is about." She said as I hugged her.

"Am I missing out on Mommy time?" Char asked walking into the room. "As your future mother-in-law I feel the need to be a part of this." Char said as Mom and I both laughed. Char was wearing a similar style dress as Mom's, but hers was a rosy pink with a rose print on the dress. There was a sash on the dress with a rose design on the side. Char's quills were pinned half-way back and straight. There was also a calla lily pinned to her dress. Char walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and as the photographer took pictures. Oh yes, she was in the room as well. What can I say? Char and Mom want to capture every moment.

"C'mon ladies, this wedding isn't going to wait for us, ya know." Rouge said walking in with Blaze, Cream, and Tikal. Rouge was Maid of Honor of course, but they were all wearing the same dress. The dress was soft lavender and was floor length. The dress had a scoop and was belted at the waist. The dress had see-through slights along the thighs starting from the inside to the out. Don't worry, it's classy. The dress consisted of a few ruffle embellishments and all the girls' hair was pulled back or put in an up-do. All my bridesmaids hugged me before carrying my veil as we walked to the limo. In one hour, I'll be walking down the aisle. I exhaled before smiling brightly.

_**SPOV**_

"Dad, can you pin this on me?" I asked as I walked towards my dad with boutonniere and pins in hand. Dad laughed before taking them from my hand.

"Stand up straight." Dad scolded as I rolled my eyes but did what he said. All of us were in our tuxes. Mine was a classic tux with a black tie, but my groomsmen had lavender ties on. Dad was wearing pink tie that, I'm guessing, matches Mom's dress and I suppose Victor is wearing a tie that matches Elena's dress. Dad pinned the boutonniere on me. It was a simple white calla lily (Don't judge me for knowing the name, I probably know all the names of the flowers after the day Amy dragged me to pick out flowers) with a leaf and sprigs of green lavender (Again, don't judge me for knowing the name of the flower). Dad had a similar one, but it was less fancy than mine.

"Oh snap, look at our boy." Knuckles said walking into the room with the rest of the guys. The guys' boutonnieres were calla lilies too, but they had more purple on the inside and actual purple lavender flowers next to them. "You ready for the big leap?" Knuckles asked.

"More ready than you'll ever be." I said as everybody laughed while Knuckles looked insulted.

"I've taught you well." Dad said patting me on the back as I smiled. We all walked out to the limo and Tails patted me on the back.

"Can you believe that you're marrying the girl you hated a few months ago?" Tails asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I love her now! She hated me too, ya know." I said as Tails laughed. "Some Best Man you are." I mumbled.

"Compared to the others," Tails said pointed back to the guys who were currently trying to balance spoons on their noses. "I'm clearly all you got." He said as I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in the limo." I said as he laughed. "Guys! Knock it off!" I yelled as they all dropped the spoons and got into the limo. I smiled to myself as I held my vows in my hand. I crumbled them up and threw them in the trashcan. I had the shit memorized and if I messed up, all I would have to do is look at her.

_**APOV**_

We pulled up to the church a while ago and I just have to say it was gorgeous. It was a narrow, but very tall church with a stain glass, circle design above the door of the church. The sides were taller than the middle and had light blue tops. The windows were all designed beautifully and I was happy to be getting married here. I could hear the guests walking into the church as old football friends of Shadow's pointed them to their seats and acted as ushers. Security was of course around the church since this was sort of a high-profile wedding. Not Kim Kardashian status with paparazzi waiting outside the doors, but it was a big business merger and many high-powered people were in attendance. I waited in the side room as the guests continued to arrive. Soon my dad walked in and I knew it was time. I turned around to face him as he smiled sadly.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." Dad walked over and kissing the top of my head. "Shadow is a lucky guy." He said as I laughed.

"Well, you guys are the one who set this up." I said as Dad shrugged his shoulders.

"We could have called it off, but you guys seemed happy together." Dad said as I smiled softly.

"I am happy." I said as he squeezed my hand.

"And that's all I care about." He said as I kissed his cheek. We walked out to see the groomsmen and my bridesmaids. Rouge handed me my bouquet which consisted of white calla lilies and roses. There were also leaves and other greenery as my bouquet flowed down. The bridesmaids' bouquets were lavender calla lilies with a white ribbon holding them together. There wasn't a flower girl or ring-bearer since I didn't know any little kids that I would want to be in my wedding.

"Whoa, someone is looking gorgeous." Sonic said as I laughed. "And by someone I mean me." Sonic said swiping his hand through his quills. Silver elbowed him as I just rolled my eyes. Soon the music began as Blaze and Silver got ready. The doors opened as they walked down the aisle. The inside of the church was just as beautiful as the outside. There were chandeliers over the pews and large stone, cream columns that seemed to brighten up the room. Cream and Knuckles were the next to walk out before Tikal and Sonic went. Rouge and Tails hooked arms before walking down the aisle as I exhaled heavily.

"Here we go." Dad whispered as the music changed to a simple ballad.

_**SPOV**_

I stood at the altar with the priest as I watched everybody walk down. Silver and Blaze smiled at me as I smiled back. Knuckles winked at me as Cream gave her biggest smile. I chuckled at them. Sonic and Tikal smiled at me just like Tails and Rouge. I looked down the aisle as the doors open wider. The music changed as I looked down. When I saw everybody stand up from the corner of my eye, I looked up to have my breath taken away. Amy looked like an angel as she walked towards me. A giant smile broke out on my face as I took her in. She looked…just too amazing for words. If I thought she looked amazing at prom, she looks absolutely stunning now. Perfect. Gorgeous. Dazzling. Striking. My heart raced when she approached me.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Victor said before I walked down and helped Amy up the small steps. Amy and I smiled at each other and I couldn't believe that I was actually blushing from pure happiness. The priest went on and said the typical stuff at weddings. I was too focused on trying to steal a glance at Amy.

"The couple has prepared vows." The priest said as we turned towards each other. Rouge handed Amy her slip of paper as she smiled up at me.

"I have to admit. The first time I met the son of the Chaos Company I was less than thrilled. But through this time I have grown to not only fall in love with you, but depend on you. Shadow, you are the person I'm in love with. You are my best friend, knight in shining armor, and love of my life. I cannot picture life without you by my side. I cannot even begin to fathom it." Amy began as tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. "You have done so much for me and you have given me so much. While some people look at us and think we're just two teenagers in puppy love and forced into a marriage, I know we're not that. I know this began as a wish from our parents, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I never knew that this dark and sarcastic hedgehog could be someone I give all my heart to knowing he'll take the best care of it. Here we are, with our future before us and I couldn't have been more blessed to be walking this journey with you." Amy said as my heart filled with the love she was giving me and it took all my strength to not kiss her right then and there. The priest looked over to me and nodded his head as I took a deep breath and exhaled.

_**APOV**_

I dabbed my eyes before looking back at Shadow as he took my hands in his. Shadow took another deep breath and exhaled before smiling softly at our hands.

"I never really pictured how my wife would be, but all I knew was that she was someone I would love for the rest of my life. I found this girl though. She is absolutely stunning and manages to make me smile without even trying. Not a day goes by when I don't think of her. She is my light, my happiness, my reason to live. I don't know what I would do without her. She keeps me grounded and I would fight with everything I have to keep her safe and happy. This girl made me realize what I wanted in a wife. Amy, you are my wife. True, I didn't expect this to happen this early, but I have no reservations marrying you because you have provided me with love that I never thought I would ever feel. I love you with every fiber of my being and I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives." Shadow said as I let out a watery laugh. Shadow lifted his hand and wiped the tears from my eyes as the priest opened his book.

"Amelia, do you take, Shadow, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall part you?" The priest asked as I squeezed Shadow's hand.

"I do." I said as Shadow smiled brightly.

"Shadow, do you take, Amelia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall part you?" The priest asked as Shadow smiled.

"I do." Shadow said making me happier than I have ever been before. This is what Mom, Dad, Derek, and Char were talking about. I didn't care that I was in this gorgeous dress or that Shadow was wearing a tux. I didn't care if we were in a giant church and in front of nearly a hundred people. All I cared about is that Shadow and I were getting married and we just promised to love each other until we die. That's a happiness that I cannot compare.

_**SPOV**_

"The rings?" The priest asked as I turned to have Tails hand me Amy's ring. It was a small silver band with diamonds on the top of the band. Inside both our bands we had our initials engraved into them. "Shadow, place this ring on Amelia's hand as a symbol of your everlasting love." The priest said as I took Amy's hand and slid the band to rest over her engagement ring. "Amelia, place this ring on Shadow's hand as a symbol of your everlasting love." The priest said. Amy held my hand and slipped the simple silver band onto my hand. We smiled at each other while I held her hands in mine. "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. I cupped Amy's face and kissed her fully on the lips as everybody cheered. I pulled away and kissed her forehead as we both smiled at each other. Rouge handed Amy her bouquet as we walked back down the aisle with our friends following us. Amy and I walked outside the church as my former teammates threw flower petals at us. Manly. We walked to the limo as everybody clapped. Amy and I gotten into the limo as we drove towards the area where we were going to take pictures that was also where the reception would be. I leaned over to Amy and kissed her as she smiled into the kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Hedgehog." I said as she laughed.

"We're married." Amy said as I held her hand in mine.

"Now, you're officially mine." I said as Amy rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"That makes you mine too." Amy said as I kissed her.

"I would have it any other way." I said.

_**APOV**_

I'm a married woman now and I couldn't be any happier. Shadow and I finished taking pictures along with everybody else. I took my veil off and walked over to hold Shadow's hand.

"Ready?" Shadow asked as he smiled.

"Always," I said as he laughed.

"Now pronouncing, Mr. and Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog!" The DJ announced as we walked out to the garden where the reception was. Everybody was clapping as we smiled. There were rows of trees with lavender lanterns hanging from them. In between the rows of trees were long black tables with white and lavender place settings and black chairs. There was a long black table facing the rows and along the bushes where we sat with our friends. The dance floor was located on the other side of the tables and a small stage was there. I was handed a microphone from the DJ.

"I want to thank all of you for coming in support of Shadow and I. This really means a lot for all of you to be here especially those who flew here from all over the country. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy the night!" I said as everybody clapped.

"Ditto." Shadow said as everybody laughed. Everybody was served dinner and ate while we talked with our friends and had a great time. Tails picked up a glass and dinged it with a fork getting everybody's attention.

"Good evening, I'm the Best Man, Miles Prower, but commonly referred to as Tails." Tails said as people started to whisper about him being the son of Wayne Prower, the genius mind behind Prower Power, the biggest technology company in the world. I wonder if the guests even knew that Mr. and Mrs. Prower were at the reception. "I've known Shadow for most of my life. We've grown up together and been there for each other through every life event—including this one. Amy, I give you a lot of credit for actually marrying Shadow. Thank you for taking my job of babysitting him." Tails said as Shadow glared at him while people laughed. "When I first met Amy, I knew within the hour that there couldn't be a more perfect girl for Shadow than her. You guys work so well with each other balancing your flaws with your amazing qualities. Let's raise our glasses to Shadow and Amy. May they live their life happily together." Tails said as everybody clinked their glasses.

"Thank you, Tails." I said as he smiled.

_**SPOV**_

Rouge stood up to make her speech as she held her glass in her hand. Rouge clinked her glass as everybody turned to pay attention to her.

"Hello all, I'm Rouge the Bat, Maid of Honor of this very beautiful wedding." Rouge said as everybody started to talk about how she's the daughter of the biggest jewelry designer in the entire world—Irina the Bat—who was married to the CEO of one of the most successful advertising companies—Ross the Bat. Yeah, our friends have successful parents. Much like Amy and I. We went to the top private schools, what else would you expect? I would have gone to Rouge's mother, but I knew she would tell Rouge and Rouge would spill the beans to Amy. "I've known Amy since elementary school where we met and started playing house. We made a pact that day that we would promise to be each other's Maid of Honors. So, here we are today. Where I am your Maid of Honor and you are married. I never really think this would happen so soon, but life has a funny way of working. Shadow, Amy couldn't have found a more perfect guy. You complete her the way my mom completes my dad and the way your parents complete each other. Shadow, take care of my best friend or you best know that I'm sending Knuckles after you." Rouge said as I rolled my eyes. "To the happy couple!" Rouge said as everybody clinked their glasses again.

"Now, we have a special performance by Mina Mongoose for the special couple. Let's welcome her to the stage." Our DJ said as Mina walked onto the stage. Some people gasped as she waved and sat by the keyboard there for her. "I invite the couple to take their first dance together as man and wife." The DJ said as I helped Amy out of her seat. I kissed her cheek as we walked onto the dance floor.

"Amy, Shadow, I wish the best for you and I know you'll have the greatest future together." Mina said before she started to play the piano. I swung Amy into my arms as she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist as Mina began to sing.

_Some people live for the fortune__  
__Some people live just for the fame__  
__Some people live for the power__  
__Some people live just to play the game__  
__Some people think that the physical things define what's within__  
__And I have been there before, and that life's a bore__  
__So full of the superficial_

I leaned down and kissed Amy as she smiled into the kiss. I could hear some faint awes as we leaned onto each other's foreheads. Amy hummed along to the song as I smiled and chuckled. I pulled Amy closer to me as she looked up at me. She stared at me with those giant green eyes and I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful wife.

_Some people want it all__  
__But I don't want nothing at all__  
__If it ain't you baby__  
__If I ain't got you baby__  
__Some people want diamond rings__  
__Some just want everything__  
__But everything means nothing__  
__If I ain't got you__Some people search for a fountain__  
__That promises forever young__  
__Some people need three dozen roses__  
__And that's the only way to prove you love them__  
__Hand me the world on a silver platter__  
__And what good would it be__  
__With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_

I kissed Amy one more time as she kissed me back. I lifted my head as she giggled and leaned her head on my chest. I leaned my chin on the top of her head as we continued to sway to Mina's amazing singing.

_Some people want it all__  
__But I don't want nothing at all__  
__If it ain't you baby__  
__If I ain't got you baby__  
__Some people want diamond rings__  
__Some just want everything__  
__But everything means nothing__  
__If I ain't got you__If I ain't got you with me baby__  
__Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing__  
__If I ain't got you with me baby_

Mina finished as everybody clapped. I kissed Amy one last time before I walked off the floor. Amy stayed on the floor as she waited for her dad to walk on. It was the father/daughter dance next after all.

_**APOV**_

The first dance was amazing. I loved being in Shadow's arms. However, it was now time to dance with the other man in my life. Dad walked onto the stage as I smiled over at him. Mina smiled at us looking really excited.

"Please welcome the Father of the Bride, Victor Rose to the floor to dance with his daughter." The DJ said as everybody clapped.

"For this dance, I want to welcome a very good friend of mine, Ash the Mongoose." Mina said as I gasped and girls in the audience went crazy. Ash was Mina's producer, but also a brilliantly musician. He rarely performed and I couldn't believe he was going to perform.

"Hello all, I would like to dedicate this song to the lovely Rose family." Ash said as I smiled over to my mom before putting my hand on Dad's shoulder and my other hand in his hand. Mina began to play the piano as Ash sang.

_She spins and she sways__  
__To whatever song plays__  
__Without a care in the world__  
__And I'm sitting here wearing__  
__The weight of the world on my shoulders__It's been a long day__  
__And there's still work to do__  
__She's pulling at me__  
__Saying "Dad, I need you__  
__There's a ball at the castle__  
__And I've been invited__  
__And I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"I remember when we would drag you to a wedding kicking and screaming, you would always stop when the dancing started. You had the best time dancing on the tops of my feet." Dad said as I laughed.

"Do you want me to do that now?" I asked.

"Not in those heels." He said making me laugh again.

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone...__She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed__  
__She wants to know if I approve of the dress__  
__She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away__  
__And I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Did Shadow ask you for your blessing?" I asked wondering if Shadow ever did ask. Dad laughed as he glanced over at Shadow and then my engagement ring.

"Yeah he did and I thought it was completely ridiculous, but he insisted. He even seemed a little nervous." Dad said as I laughed. "I knew then though, that he really loved you." He said as I smiled softly.

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone__She will be gone__Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand__  
__Just glowing and telling us all they had planned__  
__She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away__  
__But I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"You didn't cry at the wedding right?" I asked.

"I may have teared up a bit." Dad said as I sighed. "Hey, my baby girl is getting married. I'm no longer the only man in her life." He said as I smiled up at him.

"You may not be the only man, but you'll always be the only Dad in my life." I said as he smiled at me.

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone_

Dad kissed my forehead before I hugged him tightly. We both walked off the stage to Mom who was in tears. Dad and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes as she glared at the both of us. As I went to go change into my reception dress I watched Shadow and Char walk onto the floor.

_**SPOV**_

"Welcome to the floor the groom, Shadow the Hedgehog and his mother, Charlotte the Hedgehog." The DJ said as I held my mom's hand while walking onto the dance floor.

"This will be a duet." _Mina_ said as before she started to play the piano and **Ash** started to play the guitar. I put my hand on Mom's waist and held her other hand.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,__  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,__  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,__  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.__  
_**And if one door opens to another door closed,****  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,****  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.****  
But more than anything, more than anything...**

"Are you happy, Shadow?" Mom asked me as I smirked.

"I'm actually quite depressed with life." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"You definitely got your father's sarcasm." She said as I laughed.

"But I did get my mother's brains." I said as she smiled.

"Well, at least you have that going for you." Mom said as I shook my head.

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**__**  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**__**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**__**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**__**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**__**  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**__**  
**_  
**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,****  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,****  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,****  
And you help somebody every chance you get,****  
**_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,__  
And always give more than you take.__  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

"You know we would have called the marriage off if you really wanted to." Mom said as I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I knew, but I'm glad you didn't." I said as she started to tear up.

"All I want for you is to be happy, you know that, right?" Mom asked.

"I know, Mom, and I just want you to be proud of me." I said as she laughed.

"I'll always be proud of you, son." She said.

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**__**  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**__**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**__**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**__**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**__**  
Yeah, this,**_ **is my wish. Yeah, yeah.**

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**__**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**__**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**__**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**__**  
Yeah, this, is my wish**_ **(my wish, for you).**

_This is my wish_ **(my wish, for you)**  
_I hope you know somebody loves you_ **(my wish, for you).**  
_May all your dreams stay big_ **(my wish, for you).**

Mom leaned up and kissed me on the cheek as I led her towards Dad while Mina and Ash took their bow. The DJ soon announced that the floor was open to the dancing and some people went onto the floor.

_**APOV**_

I returned to the reception wearing my second dress. It was a short white dress that was strapless. There was a gold embellishment on the side and the dress was tight against my body. I changed my shoes to lavender ones with gold straps and a gold heel. The dance floor was filled with people, but there were also the people who didn't like to dance sitting back at the tables. I walked out to the dance floor and found Shadow. We started to dance and not freaking or grinding. Our parents and elite business people were here. We're smart enough to realize not to do that. Plus, it's fun to just dance and not grind all the time. The night soon wound down with Blaze catching the bouquet, Silver fainting, cutting the beautiful cake (we had cupcakes also since the cake wasn't going to be enough), and dancing, a lot of dancing. Our guests soon left and the remaining wished us a bon voyage as we got into the limo to head to our honeymoon. We boarded a jet—courtesy of Silver's family—and took off for Paris. I fell asleep on the plane, but I was soon woken up by Shadow to see that we were landing.

We took a cab to our hotel and it was an extremely nice hotel. Our parents booked us the honeymoon suite and our bags were delivered as such. Shadow and I didn't jump into the hot love making because let's face it, we were exhausted. We fell asleep in our giant bed for a good nine hours. I woke up to see Shadow still sleeping and decided to go take a shower. I made sure to be extra clean before putting on my wedding lingerie. It wasn't anything fancy since Shadow will probably rip it off. You think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. I just wore a white, lace bra and panty set. I could hear Shadow stirring and I walked out to the bed. Shadow rubbed his eyes before looking up at me. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets before he smirked.

"Now, this is the honeymooning I'm talking about." Shadow said before sitting up and grabbing me. I laughed as he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his hands down my side. There was something extremely erotic about feeling his wedding band against my skin. Shadow already had his shirt off and was just in his boxers. Shadow kissed my neck before ripping my bra off. Told ya. I moaned as Shadow cupped one of my breasts in his hand. His mouth latched onto my nipple as he began to swirl his tongue around it. Shadow grabbed my ass in his hands before lifting my hips up. He tore my underwear off before trailing his tongue down my stomach. I nearly screamed as he put my legs on his shoulders and began licking me up and down. Shadow sucked on my clit before plunging two fingers into me. I grabbed his head as he continued his wonderful ministrations on me. I came while screaming his name. I could feel his smirk against me. I moved my legs off of him and pushed him back on the bed. I wasted no time and pushed his boxers down. I licked up his shaft and he groaned. I licked his leaking tip as he tossed his head back.

"Fuck," Shadow cursed as I took his swollen head into my mouth. I started to bob my head up and down his dick as he panted. Shadow lifted me off his dick and pushed me back on the bed. He spread my legs wide before swiftly entering me. I moaned in pure ecstasy. He pumped in and out of me before lifting my legs up on his shoulders. He began hitting the spot inside me as I gripped the sheets.

"Oh God…Shadow!" I moaned as he leaned down and kissed me. We both soon reached our orgasms before lying down on the bed. I cuddled into Shadow as he held my hand. He kissed my rings before kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow whispered into my ear. I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Shadow." I said to my beautiful husband.

_(A/N): Well, that's it guys. The epilogue is after this. Hope you all enjoyed. Please go check out the pictures on my Facebook. There are pictures of everything on there. The dresses, cake, church, etc. Go check them out! Songs in this chapter were:_

_If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys_

_Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman_

_My Wish by Rascal Flatts_


	17. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ah, here we go. The last chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed this story!_

_**27 years later**_

_**APOV**_

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Shade asked walking into my office. A lot has changed in 27 years. After college Shadow and I became the CEOs of _Chaos Rose_. Shortly after I found out I was pregnant and Shadow was beyond excited. Our first child was named Serenity and she was absolutely beautiful. She has lavender fur and my green eyes, but definitely her father's cynicism. Our second child came shortly after and his name was Shade. He is almost a carbon copy of Shadow except that he has indigo streaks through his quills and dark purple eyes. He is still sarcastic, but has a heart of gold and a genuine nice guy. Serenity had married two years ago to a boy named Conner she met in college. It makes me feel old that I'm about to be a grandmother. I'm only 45! Gah! Shade is getting married tomorrow and I couldn't be happier because his fiancée is a stunning and sweet girl named Suzy.

"Sure sweetie. Come in." I said as Shade walked running his hands through his quills—a habit he picked up from his father. Shade sat down in the seat across from my desk and sighed. "Getting cold feet?" I asked as Shade frowned.

"No, I just, how am I supposed to know that everything will work out? What if it doesn't?" My son asked me.

"You don't." I said simply.

"Thanks Mom. That's so helpful." Shade muttered sarcastically.

"It's true sweetie. I couldn't tell you the amount of times when I thought your father and I wouldn't make it." I said. It's true. The beginning years of our marriage weren't the best. Shadow and I would fight constantly and there were times when I thought we should just divorce, but Shadow kept proving himself to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_What gives you the right to tell me who I can and cannot talk to?" I yelled at Shadow._

"_I'm your husband! I have plenty of right!" Shadow yelled back. Shadow and I were currently in our second year at USC and fighting about a _friend _I happened to study with at Starbucks. _

"_That is bullshit! You shouldn't even be jealous 'cause I married your dumbass!" I screamed as Shadow rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry that I don't like the idea of my wife hanging out with the school's biggest player!" Shadow sneered. _

"_You want to start going by rumors, now? You should listen to half of the shit they say about you!" I yelled as Shadow sighed. _

"_It's not a rumor! It's true! Can you just respect my wish and not hang out with this guy too much?" Shadow yelled. _

"_Just stay out of my business, Shadow! I'll hang out with who I want to hang out with!" I yelled before storming into our bedroom and slamming the door. I don't how long it was, but I heard soft knocking on the door. "Go away, Shadow!" I yelled. _

"_Amy," He said softly. "I'm sorry. I know my jealously takes over and I shouldn't let it because you love me and I love you. That's all the reassurance I should need. I love you," Shadow said through the door as tears appeared at the corner of my eyes. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Shadow holding lavender calla lilies—like the ones from our wedding. "I'm really sorry." Shadow said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

It wasn't the worst fight between us, but it was a good example of Shadow trying to keep us working and not let us give up on this relationship. Shade sighed heavily as I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweetie. There will be some rough patches, but as long as you two love each other and believe in your relationship, you'll push through." I said as Shade stood up. Shade bent down and hugged me as I patted his back. I could feel myself getting emotional and Shade quickly let go.

"Mom don't cry." Shade said as I fanned my face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." I said as Shade smiled.

"It's going to be all right, Mom." He said as I patted my eyes with a tissue. "You have nothing to worry about. Suzy can't make cookies as good as yours." Shade said jokingly as I shoved him. We both laughed before I walked him out to his motorcycle where he was going to drive at the hotel all the men were staying. He got on and waved at me before driving away. It's times like these that I see Shadow in my son.

_**SPOV**_

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked looking at my very pregnant daughter. Shade may be the youngest, but I definitely spoil Serenity more.

"I got it, Dad. I can walk up the steps." Serenity said as she held onto the rail. Serenity moved California to expand her clothing line. While Shade is going to take over the family business, Serenity moved on to pursue her passion for clothing. Serenity's husband—Conner—is a film producer and has worked on some of the greatest movies. I guess I have to give it to the kid. He's all right. Serenity and I were currently at her favorite restaurant the day before Shade's wedding to catch up on things. She only recently came back and she had plenty of time with Amy. I need to spoil my daughter after all.

"How's California?" I asked as we were seated.

"Good. Good. Conner is adapting very well and my clothing line is almost complete before hitting the stores." Serenity said.

"How's my grandson?" I asked as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You don't know it's a boy, Dad." Serenity said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm usually pretty good at these things." I said.

"Mom said you thought I was going to be a boy and Shade was going to be a girl." Serenity said.

"I've gotten better!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

"The baby is mine. I'm due in three more weeks, but the sucky thing is I can't fly back. So, Conner and I decided to have the baby here." Serenity said as I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh, what a shame." I said as Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"Don't act like you're not happy." She said as I chuckled.

"I'm just happy that my grandson gets to be born where you and Shade were born." I said.

"Stop calling the baby your grandson." Serenity said. We ate lunch while our sarcastic discussion continued as usual. I got Serenity the biggest chocolate dessert they had and she was eating it contently.

"Your mom craved chocolate around the clock when she was pregnant. I swear she had a stash of Snickers hidden by her bedside table." I said as Serenity laughed.

"What was it like when Mom was pregnant? Was she crazy?" Serenity asked.

"Most of the time no. A little demanding, but she didn't get really crazy till the end." I said as I thought back to Serenity's birth.

_**Flashback**_

"_SHADOW!" Amy's voice rang through her parents' mansion as Tikal and I plugged our ears. _

"_I believe she's calling for you." Tikal said as I glared at her. Tikal smiled at me before I sighed and moved towards the elevator. I rode up to the second floor and walked into the bedroom where my very pregnant wife laid. _

"_Yes love?" I asked biting back my annoyance. I had the biggest migraine._

"_My water broke." She said as I moved to get her chocolate before I did a double take._

"WHAT?" I yelled as she started to crack up.

"_Oh my God. You should have seen your face!" Amy said as I glared at her. "But yes I would like some chocolate." She said sweetly as I gritted my teeth. I don't know if a child is really worth all this torture. I handed Amy a chocolate bar as she munched on it happily. I sat next to her on the bed as we watched some crappy reality show. I suddenly felt my arm being pulled before I was rolled on top of Amy. "Take me now, Shadow!" She said with a lust-ridden voice. What the fuck just happened? Is she becoming bipolar? Whoa, that's her hand on my junk. I like this pregnancy emotion. I kissed her neck before I felt something wet hit my knee. I pulled away from Amy quickly and stared at her. Amy was looking down in shock as I looked down. _

"_My water broke…" She said as I looked at the wet stain between her legs. I half-heartedly laugh before fainting and falling off the bed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sounds like you handled it worse than her." Serenity laughed. "By the way, I didn't need to know the part of you and Mom getting it on. That's gross." Serenity said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "You took nearly 17 hours and luckily Shade was only three hours." I said remembering how thankful I was when Shade was out quickly.

"What was it like seeing me for the first time?" Serenity asked as I smiled.

"I didn't really get to see you right after you were born. I think I passed out again from hearing that you were a girl." I said as Serenity laughed. "All the breath left my body. Nothing else mattered. I would like to say I didn't cry, but I can't say that. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I didn't care what happened with us, but I knew it was my job to protect you from anything harmful. I was never a believer of love at first sight, but I know what they mean now. Once I saw you in your mother's arms, I automatically loved you. In my eyes you were perfect." I said as Serenity dabbed her eyes with her napkin.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." She muttered as I laughed. Once we were done we walked out of the restaurant and towards my car. Serenity stopped me before hugging me. I was surprised, but I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Dad." Serenity murmured.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I said as we pulled away.

_**APOV**_

The wedding was absolutely beautiful and I practically bawled my eyes out, but Shadow was there with a handkerchief. I watched my son take his first dance with his wife and I danced with him as he promised to make me proud. I told him he already did and he smiled the biggest smile I have seen him smile. Shadow pulled me out of my chair and led me to the dance floor. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and held me close. We swayed to the music as I smiled happily up at him.

"You know, I think we did good. Raised two amazing kids and ran a successful company." Shadow said.

"And it only took a thousand times of almost killing each other." I said making Shadow laugh.

"But love was always there in the end." Shadow said as I smiled softly.

"When did you become the cheesy one?" I asked.

"I think somewhere around the time that Serenity got pregnant." Shadow said as I laughed.

"I still can't believe we're going to be grandparents." I said.

"We'll be the hottest grandparents anyone will ever see." Shadow said as I rolled my eyes. "You know it's true. We're only 45." Shadow said as I laughed.

"Yeah, _only _45." I said as Shadow kissed my forehead.

"You look more beautiful than ever." Shadow said as I smiled.

"I love you." I said as he kissed me sweetly. We were at our child's wedding after all.

"I love you too." Shadow said as I leaned my head against his chest.

_(A/N): The End!_


End file.
